


【Jaydick】Survival Day/幸存日

by ballercat



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, jaydick
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 71,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25458133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballercat/pseuds/ballercat
Summary: *充满各种私设的奇葩AU。*会很长，以及部分ooc及异常人体描写。
Relationships: Jason Todd/Dick Grayson
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *充满各种私设的奇葩AU。  
> *会很长，以及部分ooc及异常人体描写。  
> 

“提宝，你不觉得这人真的很有问题吗？”当迪克一小时内第三次重复同样的话题，提姆·德雷克终于忍无可忍了。  
“……你到底想表达什么？”年轻的男孩绝望地说：“游行队伍那么一大群人，你偏偏盯着一个不放？他甚至只是个连脸都无法在监控里识别清楚的路人！”  
“有个看上去相当普通的大叔忽然手臂变成一对科莫多巨蜥的前爪，然后发狂扼死了两个人，打伤了四个，以上一切就发生在离他不足十米远的地方。”迪克强调着自己的论据：“像沸水一样的人群里只有他没有立刻逃跑，甚至还保护了身边的两个受惊的小孩让他们避免被踩踏的厄运。”  
“他可能只是心理素质异常强大，也许干脆是个瞎子，又或者他认识某个家伙是同类，谁知道？”  
迪克露出一种“你绝对是在逗我”的眼神瞪着弟弟兼搭档：“需要我提醒你在幸存日之前，绝大部分人类都不知道变异者的存在这个事实吗？哪怕现在也没多少！布鲁斯一向对舆论应对能力优秀。”  
“那还真是多谢。说起来人类热衷在幸存日搞庆祝游行这件事本身就足够让人匪夷所思……”地板上传来越来越急促的敲击声令提姆神经衰弱，他自暴自弃地嘀咕道：“老天，迪克你能停一停吗？我快被你搞疯了。”  
迪克·格雷森沉浸在自己的直觉中时，很难顺利接收外部的干扰讯息，在昏暗的地下室里，只有他那对天空蓝的瞳孔被冷光荧幕映得发亮：“他很有意思，提姆。”  
“这已经是上个月到现在第三起变异者暴走事件。”提姆疲惫地靠在椅背上：“有史以来第一起发生在公众面前，在现场加直播共有二十万人以上直接或间接目击了这匪夷所思的一切。我们需要调查和紧急处理的东西多得像你在阿福度假时囤的小甜饼。”  
“嘿！你当时也囤了！”  
“自从那次之后我们都知道小甜饼的最佳食用期是两天之内——”提姆总结：“案件有时效性，而我们严重缺乏人手。”  
迪克被说服了，他知道提姆一向是对的，他的弟弟总是个冷静的逻辑和效率主义者，但他内心的小泡泡一直在不断冒出然后啵啵地爆裂着。  
“你说那人会不会……是这边的？”在离开地下室前，迪克还是忍不住问出了那个蠢问题。  
“游行喷洒的彩带上的高辐射量足以使在场的任何一个变异者产生觉醒迹象，”提姆将他最后的提案打回原型：“如果你现在愿意出门调查一下彩带来源的话我会更感激你的，探长。”  
“你说了算。”迪克从电梯门后消失了，和他一并消失的还有那清脆恼人的敲击声。

“您是要出门吗？迪克少爷。”  
“没错，阿尔弗雷德，我稍微出去转转。”  
年轻侦探出门前有一套固定的准备工作，老管家在他对着镜子佩戴颈环时贴心地将熨烫平整的风衣从衣柜里取出展开，方便他直接伸手就能穿上。  
指示标记核准颈静脉后亮起平稳的绿灯，伴随精确的机械运转声颈环微调至能男人的脖颈上固定住，又不会影响到呼吸的程度。  
金属贴上皮肤的触感让迪克哆嗦了一下：“噢，我真是永远很难习惯这个。”  
“我想您今天只是打探情报的话，可以选择让自己放松一些。”  
“现在形势变了，亲爱的阿福，”穿上长风衣后迪克温顺地低下头，方便管家将水蓝色的围巾绕过他的脑袋，系上漂亮的花结。这种系法用于男性未免太过花俏，但对于迪克·格雷森来说，倒是颇为讨巧地衬着他的脸：“我得随时做好准备。”  
“那您务必多加小心。”  
“布鲁斯呢？”  
“他还在和上面关于昨天幸存日游行的事件进行交涉，迪克少爷。”阿尔弗雷德欠身将风衣的前襟整理齐平：“虽然目前消息是压下来了，但因为闹得动静不小，后续难免会出现各种棘手的问题。”

预料之中的答案，这次的摊子彻底扯大了，迪克想。  
不久前布鲁斯对于他和提姆手里的案子还是处于半放手状态，只在和政府交接环节做一些必要的出面，也只有他才应付得来阿曼达·沃勒那种咄咄逼人的女人。  
但布鲁斯·韦恩的嗅觉始终足够敏锐——他在上个月那起变异者暴走案件发生后就有意无意地提点过两个养子。因为没出人命，迪克当时本打算以单纯的“变异恶化”结案，毕竟类似状况他也不是第一次遇见，但在仅仅一周后就发生了大同小异的第二起。而他和提姆还没来得及从“针对变异者的连续作案”中里出头绪，幸存日游行就直接给他俩上了难以忘怀的一课。  
自从成年后接手布鲁斯的侦探事务所，并开始接触各种有关“变异者”，或者被一些不明就里的灾后宗教称作“堕落者”的特殊种群案件后，迪克自认干得还算不赖，毕竟他的导师经验丰富又严格至极，而搭档兼义弟的提摩西·德雷克在信息侦查方面聪慧过人。除了和布鲁德海文警局的每次接触都颇为无奈之外，迪克至少认可自己正走在积极的路途上。  
这种积极意味着对于过去曾经发生错误的弥补，于未来可能存在失控的挽救，又或者……于自身存在意义的摸索和定位。  
可惜现实从没对他许诺过这些。  
即使一向被提姆称为“乐观得根本不讲逻辑”，迪克·格雷森也很清楚一旦“变异者”被隐瞒多年的存在完全暴露在阳光下究竟意味着什么……没人比他更清楚了。  
也难怪近年来深居简出的布鲁斯都要亲自出面操劳奔走。

事实证明布鲁斯·韦恩永远是高效的绝对代言人——即使是他现在大部分时间都呆在仿佛与世隔绝的实验室里，但没人怀疑他能了解一切。  
在迪克出门前，提姆已无法从正常渠道搜索到任何关于昨天的直播录像或私人视频，就连各家新闻媒体也纷纷统一了口径。“精神病患者游行持械伤人”的标题飘在各个露天电子屏幕上和总统大选新闻一起循环播放，像一铲一铲的土从女主播开合的艳丽双唇里落下，覆盖在还在呼呼冒热气的血迹上。  
此时此刻布鲁德海文的中心城区挤满了行色匆匆的人群，运行在每日大同小异的轨道上，他们似乎看不到城市背后的腐烂和阴影。当然，这不是坏事，迪克本身就是确保这个的。  
但他感觉到有力量在试图打坏这平衡、或者说假象，随便称它为什么。街上游行时洒下的成吨彩带和纸屑都仿佛未出现过般消失了，但其中几片就在庄园“蝙蝠洞”的仪器里，跳着高浓度的放射读数。有人因此死亡受伤，血流满地，现在还有部分被辐射所影响的人正在医院里接受治疗，他们到底会猜测自己的病因到什么程度？会留下后遗症吗？而那二十万目击者有多少产生了疑惑和改变？  
在对街上朝他飞吻的姑娘们回礼的同时，年轻的侦探走在商铺门口纪念幸存日的彩云旗下，紧紧捏着口袋里的一盒细烟。说真的，被人打乱步调的感觉简直不能更糟糕，迪克八年来始终在布鲁斯的指导下学习情绪管控，似乎成效并没有他以为的那么好。  
当他发现自己正处于愤怒的时候，隔着围巾用手掌去紧贴冰冷的金属颈环。

“嘿，女士，打扰一下？”迪克·格雷森挤在红线北区的一家仓库里，朝门口昏昏欲睡的墨西哥裔女人露出笑容。  
他这招大多数情况下好用极了，用提姆的话来说“饵食性笑容”，总有傻瓜愿意咬钩。他已经为了该死的彩带的源头奔波了一下午，当查出这场游行庆贺装饰全部来源于一家空壳公司的赞助，迪克就明白情况不太乐观。  
十七年前大灾难后活下来的人们似乎染上了无可救药的“末日症”，他们觉得明天地球就会毁灭，所以打算在还能呼吸时尽情狂欢。幸存日游行就是末日症的最大症状——崩溃的提姆·德雷克几乎每年都要声讨一遍这种严重悖逆逻辑的、把悼念日过成欢庆日的疯狂聚众行为。  
所以作为民间的大型自发活动，游行的组织条理混乱也并不在迪克的预料之外，但显然有人利用了这点。

“要干什——”在看清迪克的脸时，留着卷发的女人自发地放轻了语气：“好吧，有什么我可以帮忙？”  
“你瞧，是这样，我家老板要举办一场慈善晚会，他想要一些可以炒热气氛的东西，”迪克轻快地说：“我问过几个零售商，但是价格都有些，你知道的——”  
“你怎么会知道这儿？”墨西哥裔女人疑惑说：“我们一般只是供货给各种商场，并不同个人做交易。”  
提姆收到情报后很快确认那个皮包公司的注册法人同样借用了假身份。但他给了迪克一个私人飞行基地的地址——在布鲁德海文的航空文件记录里，那个公司雇佣了三台飞机用以投放游行的庆祝彩带。迪克跑了趟飞行场，不出所料没有得到任何实质性的线索。  
对方做得很巧妙谨慎，但迪克·格雷森最大的优点之一就是对追逐的东西绝不轻易放手，这点让他可怜的搭档饱尝折磨，也令他在BPD和某些领域里建立起惊人的权威性……即使他才刚满二十四岁。在基地呆了一个多小时后，迪克用放射性探测器在机场角落的垃圾收集处找到了几只空纸箱，纸箱上的寄送地址正指向红线北区的这家仓库。  
“拜托啦，拜托，”迪克微微歪着头露出诚挚的眼神：“至少让我进去看看货吧？我家老板可算大手笔的，保证不会让你亏。”  
墨西哥裔女人艰难地在原则性和该死的人性中犹豫着，最后在年轻男性的欢呼声中点了点头：“别乱翻东西。”  
侦探从红线区离开时天色已经全黑了，他得到了一些想要的线索，外加用布鲁斯的卡刷的足足五大箱子派对用品，他猜他们亲爱的韦恩集团老板总有一天会在某些场合用派得上用处。  
就在迪克认为这次案件虽显得稍许棘手又或是充满未知恶意，也必定会像过去每一次一样无论真相如何、结局好坏最后都能得以盖棺封档，直到他在回家路上接到了来自警局的电话。

“嗨，吉姆，晚上好。”  
詹姆斯·戈登是BPD里唯一一个迪克交流起来称得上顺畅甚至友好人，他甚至与戈登聪明的独生女颇有私交。但这位警督的个性太过耿直——以至于年过四十还被踢到警局地位尴尬的“特殊案件调查司”，迪克手里的案子大部分来自于这个部门的委托。由于政府从未承认过“变异者”的存在，戈登在不得不借助迪克这样的“非正常手段”外，总是忙于绞尽脑汁给各种奇怪事件套上符合常理的外套。  
“晚上好，格雷森先生。”戈登总是单刀直入：“你正在查游行的案子？”  
“如你所想，吉姆，”迪克语气轻松地说：“不用担心，我已经稍微有些眉目了。”  
詹姆斯·戈登似乎叹了口气：“抱歉，我很抱歉……”  
这可不是这位警督一向的风格，迪克停下脚步，稍稍将围巾拉拢了些：“吉姆？”  
或许意识到委婉并不适合用在他和迪克之间，戈登决定开诚布公：“关于这件案子的委托到此为止，格雷森先生——确切说，由于公共影响过于恶劣，后续调查权限全部移交回BPD……上面似乎是不打算让‘外人’再插手了。”  
“嘿！等等！”迪克急促道：“这到底是怎么回事？即便——好吧，即便你们始终认为我们是‘外人’，这点真够让我受伤的，但你确定你们要自己来搞定件这个摊子？”  
他很清楚BDP对于“变异者”案件的态度几乎是以“避免接触”为最优先选择，在这方面，迪克和他的的事务所无疑专业得多。而在此之前，政府和布鲁斯之间也有着关于“变异者”问题处理的默契协议。  
在这种紧要关头把他们一脚踹走？认真的？  
“是的，我确定。如果你愿意分享你的调查结果，这是我的荣幸。但如果没有那个打算……我也完全可以理解。”  
迪克的手揣进口袋，又捏住了那包还没开封的细烟，他哼了哼：“这和我的身份有关？”  
戈登否认了他的疑问：“不，我想并不是这样。”  
“我会让提姆把目前所有已知情报发给你。”于是迪克毫无迟疑地说。  
警督没料到他居然如此痛快，似乎并不介意自己辛苦的劳动成果完全为他人所用，一时竟不知如何开口：“我……”  
“别道谢，当然更别道歉，吉姆。”迪克·格雷森打断他，重新迈步走进夜色中，他稍稍敛起了总是笑意盈盈的脸，放缓语调：“前提是，你知道你们在做什么，以及或许……知道面对什么。”  
“我正在确认这些。”  
“如果需要，随时提供帮助，”年轻的侦探看似是默认了他的回答：“还有记得事后你欠我一个解释。最后，代我向小芭问好。”


	2. Chapter 2

韦恩大宅是个与布鲁德海文格格不入的地方。她矗立在极光山区偏僻的临海峭壁上，据说是某个衷情巴洛克风格富豪的弃置产业，远在大灾难前就已空置了数十年，直到八年前布鲁斯·韦恩将这座无人问津的废宅全额买下。  
迪克在迈入大门前就已经把围巾从脖子上扯来挂在手上，没有选择从暗道回到地下室——他认为自己需要一些时间来决定用什么方式告诉提姆他们被BPD毫不留情地踢了屁股，他的弟弟从事件发生后就没再合过眼。  
这当然不公平，鉴于他们的身份，从没什么公平可言，迪克在一路上都试图说服自己永远能接受这个。他没有对戈登表现得苛责是因为他清楚两方的立场保持着微妙而脆弱的平衡，至少目前绝不应该由他主动打破。

不过当迪克看到养父就坐在客厅沙发上看书时，他知道有些事无需他来开口了：“晚上好，布鲁斯，见到你真不错。”  
布鲁斯·韦恩从书本里抬头，沉默地盯着迪克迫不及待地脱下风衣，舒展自己背脊上长长的骨节，在安静的空气里发出细微的喀喀声，像是某种正在蓬勃生长的竹节植物。  
“提姆还在下面吗？”  
“我让他去休息了。”布鲁斯开口道。  
“明智的决定，布鲁斯。我刚刚还在计划怎么说服他，他有时候可真够固执的。”迪克轻松地说着话，好像一切完全正常。  
但布鲁斯很快陈述道：“你抽烟了。”  
“呃，好吧……是这样。”迪克看了眼被他随手扔在茶几上的烟盒，包装已经撕开过了：“抱歉。”  
迪克没有烟瘾，他的烟是特质的，其中包含一些成分能够快速安抚他的情绪。意外的是布鲁斯没有责怪他：“不用道歉，迪克，这不是你的责任……至少这次不是。”  
“所以……你知道了？”房间里冒出一些噪音，像是指甲正在刮擦木质的地板。  
“噢，你当然知道了，我还在奇怪怎么你会突然闲到在家看书——”没等养父回答迪克就自顾自接下去说：“然后你什么都没做？你确认这是正确的方案？”  
布鲁斯·韦恩阖上手里的书，钢蓝色的眼睛直视着迪克：“这次的案件十分特殊并涉及到太多环节，不仅是BPD，政府相关部门也迅速介入，而不是像从前那样一味试图掩盖——他们需要一定的掌控权，我认为这是必须的。”  
“嗯哼，这意味当他们犯下所有可能会犯的愚蠢错误时，我们只能眼睁睁地在一边看着，那可真是太棒了。”迪克干巴巴地说：“我以为你的控制欲不仅仅用在家里。”  
“来说说你今天的发现。”布鲁斯完全无视了养子的控诉：“我想你应该有所收获。”

侦探撇撇嘴取下金属颈环：“我追查到了他们订购游行彩带的仓库，就和我推论的一样，他们是在验货时候做的手脚。虽然很淡但那个仓库里还残留着一些辐射读数，时间是游行前两天的下午四点左右。”  
“嗯，继续。”  
“不出所料，那段时间的仓库监控十分‘恰好’坏了。不过根据当值保管员的口述，大概可以判断出那几人的人种和穿着，再比对那段时间的附近监控录像筛选精确到个人应该不难——至少对于提宝来说并不困难。”迪克随口把线索清晰地整理汇报：“虽然我猜那些家伙也不过是替死鬼，但只要有放射性物质交接，在五个半衰期内我们依然能够找到痕迹。或者……直接逼供也可以试试。”  
身后完全没有动静，迪克疑惑地回头，看到布鲁斯正若有所思地望着自己。  
“干嘛？”他嘀咕道：“我可不是故意要刷的你的卡的——调——查——必——须——开——销，你懂的，别那么小气。”  
布鲁斯挑眉：“十分钟后，洗手吃饭。”

不仅是这次的游行案件，连前两次的变异者袭击案也一同被BPD回收了调查委托。迪克猜到这三起案子有微妙的联系，但布鲁斯显然和阿曼达·沃勒有过一场或几场亲切的会谈并达成了某种协议。  
那个女人是政府用来管理“特殊类型犯罪”的看门犬，“变异者”同样被纳入她的权限之内，也是BPD詹姆斯·戈登的直属上级。沃勒对于隐藏于人类社会的变异者相当痛恨，认为他们每一个都属于“高危因素”，是随时都会引爆的不定时炸弹。她始终主张将每一个变异者从人群中找出来单独管控监视，而不是放任他们作为普通人生活。  
但布鲁斯·韦恩在这一点上从未退让，而所幸他足够强势，各种意义上也足够有资本——迪克敢说这世界上没人比布鲁斯更了解变异者了。所以幸存日血案后，他怎么都没料到自己居然会有空闲到无所事事的一天。

“提宝，你找我？——嘿，说真的你怎么还泡在这儿，趁着难得休假出去走走怎么样？你可不能再呆在这个鬼地方了。”  
提姆·德雷克蜷在地下室松软的靠背椅上，回头朝他翻了个白眼，迪克很开心地看到他双眼下的黑眼圈淡了很多：“事实上我比你忙太多了，迪克。我手里有一大堆韦恩集团的报表要处理，不是每个人都像你一样只能同时擅长一件事的。”  
“好吧，”迪克耸耸肩：“虽然听上去你并不是在夸我，但我原谅你了，我就是那么大度。”  
“拿上这个，然后快点离开。”  
他的弟弟朝他扔来一个纸团，迪克精确地接住展开，上面潦草地写着一个陌生的地址。  
“这是什么？”  
“在你被无聊逼疯之前给你找点活干，探长，”提姆狡黠地笑了，端起一旁的咖啡：“之前你对幸存日游行监控里的某个男人不是很有兴趣吗？我找到他了。”  
“提宝？”迪克惊喜地叫了起来：“你怎么做到的？！”  
提姆·德雷克轻松道：“这并不难。虽然他的脸在监控里很模糊，但是我在网上找到了一些那天目击者拍摄的私人录像——是的，那些理论上确实都被删除了，但我总有我的渠道。”  
迪克脸上露出纯粹而雀跃的神色，双眼奕奕发亮，像是提前拆到期待已久的圣诞礼物，这种神态提姆已经很久没见过了。某种程度上……这是他认识的迪克·格雷森，但他同时也默默为那位被盯上的伙计告解了三秒。  
“还有，不得不说——”提姆承认道：“你的直觉或许是对的。我没有在BPD的系统里查到他的身份档案，也没有任何就医和社保记录。我识别了一些监控——所以只能确定他常待的地方，名字和其他情报都是未知——我们都明白这可能意味着什么。”  
迪克的笑容拉大了，他看上去很想上前给弟弟一个拥抱，但被提姆及时用眼神阻止了：“别担心，我可以去莱斯利那里碰碰运气。”  
“你就那么肯定？他或许只是个普通的偷渡客，这种人在布鲁德海文一抓一大把——我们依然无法解释为什么彩带对他失效了。”  
提姆盯着迪克身后不停晃动的细长影子，噢，天，韦恩家兄长的心情可真的好极了，他暗暗给自己写下备忘录，最近最好离迪克远一些，即便这是他自找的。  
“是，或许，或许。在调查得出结果前我不会轻易下定论的。”迪克走前还是无视抗议揉了揉提姆头发：“记得按时休息。”  
“别惹事——算我拜托你。”提姆最后说。  
迪克回了他一个飞吻：“别告诉布鲁斯！”

杰森今天一整天都有点心神不宁，就好像要发生什么意料之外的事——上次出现类似感觉还是在幸存日游行那天。出于各种原因，他并不喜欢人群扎堆的地方，那偶尔让他感到窒息和不适，仿佛自己是一颗被摆错格盘的棋子。但他有个十分热衷于一切群体活动的同事，好吧，或许也能算得上朋友，总之罗伊·哈珀简直称得上杰森人生中的噩梦。  
他在三年前从老盖伦那里接手安东尼奥街上这家小小的修理工坊，跑了两个月的医院送走了他，III期胰腺癌几乎没让老头来得及感受太多痛苦，而那时杰森是他身边唯一一个搭得上手的人。但杰森没有身份，这很糟糕，意味着他无法真正在这个地方得到哪怕一个小小的位置，直到他独自生活……或许说独自挣扎更准确，维持这种状态半年后的某天，对面酒吧的科莉带了个酒鬼过来。

“抱歉，杰森，他喝得实在是太醉了。”科莉单手把那个红头发男人甩到工具墙前的破沙发上：“酒吧打烊他就睡在门外，开门时继续进来喝——已经三天了。我就没见过他清醒的样子。”  
杰森抱着手臂盯着烂醉的男人，他正在毫不客气地呼呼大睡，对周围发生的一切都一无所知。稍微凑近一些，浓重的酒气混合着店里的机油味就直冲鼻腔：“所以？”  
“能帮我稍微照顾他一下吗？我的公寓里都是女孩儿，我只能拜托你了。”科莉留了一张纸币在桌上：“等他醒酒后告诉他去解决问题，别再过来了，好吗？”  
“如果只有一晚上的话——”  
杰森很快就因为他突发的善心后悔了。

“我叫罗伊，罗伊·哈珀。”清醒的男人有着和他头发颜色一样傻瓜透顶的笑容：“谢谢你收留我，伙计。”  
“免了，我也没兴趣知道你叫什么。”杰森把洗干净的外套和裤子扔到他身上：“如果你一定要走个程序，请去对面酒吧找科莉道谢，对她发誓再也不酗酒然后从这里滚开。”  
“科莉，哦，科莉，是酒吧那个火辣的橙发女孩吗！她可真是太好了……对吧？”罗伊看上去和杰森差不多年纪，大概率是个普通人，昨晚杰森刚刚把他剥光过一次。鉴于他眼里蹦出对女侍应生超规格的热情，杰森想过自己该不该警告他一下，或者干脆把他扔出安东尼奥街。  
“是的，但这不是你试图继续骚扰她的理由。”杰森最后只是说：“你如果做了多余的事——我不介意穿过马路来揍你。”  
结果罗伊没再接着喝酒，也没让杰森千辛万苦地去揍他，但他晚上的时候又回到修理店来了。  
“嘿，杰森，科莉告诉我你叫杰森是吧？——呃，我是说，我暂时没有去处。”罗伊·哈珀用一种非常诚挚，可十分让人火大的语气说：“你能给个我让我睡觉的地方吗？”  
“……”  
“听着！先别立刻拒绝我，杰森，我不会白住的——我能在这儿干活，我熟悉所有机械，你的店会欢迎我的。”

事后杰森发现至少罗伊最后一句话是真的，他甚至过分谦虚了。这个来历不明的红发混蛋对机械不仅仅是熟悉而已，说天才也绝不为过，即使他相对于修理物品更擅长制造各种奇怪的小玩意儿——罗伊喜欢用那些来搞些破坏和讨好科莉。  
罗伊·哈珀的出现同时意外解决了杰森的燃眉之急，他在老盖伦的修理店铺因持有者死亡而被法院收缴或关门大吉前保有了它。当时杰森快走投无路了，他不知道相信一个刚刚认识不到一个月的人是否是明智的选择，如果他错了，他将彻底一无所有。  
但罗伊的眼睛总是洋溢着奇妙的情绪，他虽然聒噪得过分，生活习惯很糟，从没完全成功戒掉酒精，偶尔会制造点爆炸，对过去绝口不提，可他在知道一些杰森的与众不同的小秘密后完全接纳了他，就像接过门口的外卖披萨一样自然。  
除了他不顾当事人的抗议开始把杰森喊成“杰鸟”。  
结果后来那个喝到吐杰森一身的红发怪胎成了这家店铺的挂名法人，不断制造麻烦的员工，杰森最大的头痛来源，破沙发的夜间占有者，再过了几个月，他又搬去了科莉新租的小公寓，但仍时不时会在半夜痛哭流涕地跑来求杰森收留。

杰森对幸存日没什么概念，但罗伊年年都参加那个愚蠢的游行，进入秋天后店门口有一个月都会飘着彩云旗。今年他居然说服了科莉陪他一起——如果杰森能提前预见会碰到的事儿，他宁愿让罗伊把店里再炸个十次也不会选择出门。  
当时他在人群的欢呼里快泡发了，大脑给了他缺氧的警告。罗伊和科莉离开了游行队伍，因为科莉看中了商店里的一双靴子，他不知道有多久，可能十分钟，可能有两小时。然后就是飞机引擎的轰鸣声，杰森茫然地循声抬头，可他除了满眼五颜六色的彩带和纸屑外看不到任何东西，有某一个节点他以为自己已经瞎掉了。  
杰森忘不了那瞬间内心升腾起的烦躁，就像有一只啮齿动物在他的胸腔里一刻不停地啃咬着所有的血管，血流完全异常了，那些液体狂啸着冲向他的背部，仿佛那里有个出口——被阻挡后又被迫退回，继而又迅速地重复整个过程，导致他从脊柱到指尖都开始涨得发烫。  
就在他第三百二十六次地咒骂罗伊·哈珀时，周围的欢呼声和引擎声变成了惊恐的尖叫，杰森视野里闪烁的彩屑被红色所取代，他看到了被揉烂又高高抛起的人体，一对不属于人类的锋利爪甲，以及血液，血液和无穷无尽的血液。  
两个女孩在人群的推搡下摔在杰森脚边，他在看清她们脸上绝望的泪痕后意外冷静了下来，有个声音温柔地告诉杰森他得保护这些，于是杰森将她们从地上拉起来，紧紧护在手臂之下，忍受那只啮齿动物的肆虐直到人流平息。  
最后他在警察出现前离开了。  
事情过去近八天，影响却远不止此。罗伊·哈珀哀怨地受着老板更糟的脾气，而杰森自己则一整周都在做一个很残破的梦，但总是在醒来那刻忘得精光，他试图转瞬即逝地抓住些什么，一切却永远终止于爆炸的火光。


	3. Chapter 3

杰森从工作间出来时候罗伊不在工位上。十分钟前门口传来过敲门声，杰森把他差使出去了——他不太擅长应付和客人打交道的那一环，自从罗伊留下来之后，他乐于把精力都放在真正要做的事上。  
杰森穿过那扇被罗伊喷成愚蠢红色的金属门，看到他正堵在门口和人争执着。  
“喂！罗伊，你又在干什么？”  
“啊，靠！杰鸟你别出来啊！”  
罗伊·哈珀试图用身体挡住身后的人，但他显然做得不够成功。一个在初秋用长风衣将自己遮得严严实实的男人从他身后挤了出来，越过罗伊直直地望向杰森，用他那双仿佛真正天空一样湛蓝的眼睛——虽然杰森根本不知道那该死的厚云层上的天空长什么样，但那一刻他想如果某天他有幸得见的话，他绝对会发现自己已经提前体验过了。  
那把在杰森心里烧了足足一周的火焰突然无声地熄灭了。

“嗨。”年轻男人朝杰森招了招手说。  
“嘿——”杰森蠕动了一下嘴唇，发出了一个单音节，他在想对方的声音也很衬他迷人的眼睛，如果唱那首罗伊喝醉时给科莉唱的情歌一定效果棒呆了。  
“你在这家店工作吗？”他微笑了一下。  
他刚刚是不是他妈的笑了。杰森在内心大声咆哮，等等，老天我上次有没有把工装裤上的油渍完全洗掉了？我的手呢？我的手在哪儿？握着一个蠢哭了的扳手？为什么不能是一束玫瑰呢？  
“是的。”杰森听见自己哑着嗓子，用上他最和善的语调回答：“我是这儿的老板。”  
“杰森——！？”罗伊绝望地吼道：“你在干嘛？”  
杰森现在只想一脚把罗伊·哈珀踹进一旁的修车地沟里好让他彻底消失，也立刻这么实施了——罗伊看到杰森朝自己走来，莫名地有点怒气冲冲，但他还是直接勇敢上前拽住了杰森的衣领在他耳边低声骂道。  
“杰！杰！他是来问那天游行的事的！艹你的，他可能是警察的人！”  
游行？什么游行？  
杰森后知后觉地才迟缓明白过来自己的损友到底在说什么。他很不满地盯着坏事分子，而罗伊则一脸恨铁不成钢地回瞪着他。  
“你清醒点！”他夸张地长大了嘴。  
“好的。”杰森十分冷静地说：“我来问问情况，在我决定销毁你所有小玩意儿之前你先到里面去。”  
罗伊·哈珀看上去已经快气昏过去了。

五分钟后，杰森已经和那个陌生男人面对面坐在塔马兰酒吧门口的遮阳伞下了。  
“他们酒吧要晚上才开门。”杰森讷讷地解释：“我想……有机会我该请你喝一杯？”  
“理应是我请你才是，”男人柔和地说：“不过现在这样就很不错啦。”  
他穿着一件驼色风衣，脖子上墨蓝和鼠灰相间的围巾下隐隐露出部分环状的金属物，随着动作闪过细微的光泽。杰森困扰地想着，这是什么现在流行的装饰品吗？  
对方伸出的手打断了他无意义的思考：“我是理查德·格雷森，在经营一家侦探事务所……你可以喊我迪克。”  
“所以，你不是警方的人？”杰森轻轻回握了他，看上去非常地小心翼翼，几乎在迪克真切地感受到他掌心粗糙的老茧前就缩了回去。  
侦探有些意外他忽略了自已每次自我介绍都要自嘲一遍的昵称，愉快地笑了：“虽然我们和BPD有合作关系，但是相信我，至少这次并不是。今天的谈话是……非常私人且保密的，来源于个人委托。”  
杰森点点头松了口气，似乎轻易接受了他的说明：“因为某些原因，我不太希望和警察扯上关系。”  
迪克撑着下巴，他总是有让人卸下防备的魔力，但这一次，他绝对不想承认是“饵食性笑容”的原因：“所以，方便告诉我名字吗？”  
“我叫杰森。”杰森简洁地说。  
“仅此而已？”  
“嗯哼。”他有些为难，却又不想让对方失望，只能含糊地哼了一声。杰森没料到到有些事实会变得比想象的更麻烦，比如在面对一个对自己有些索求的漂亮男人时，他像是无法拿出足够的诚意。  
“你在这儿没有社会身份，所以你避着警察。”迪克尖锐地指出，但他的表情没有嘲弄，杰森甚至看到他皱了下眉头。  
“好吧，你是对的。”杰森指指身后的街区，他没看到罗伊正在店门口忧心忡忡地探头望着这边：“这里是安东尼奥街，小少爷，像这样的家伙可不止我一个，每个人都有各自的故事，对吧？”  
迪克·格雷森内疚地敛起视线：“抱歉，是我不该——”  
“没事，”杰森轻松了很多，他努力让自己显得一切都处在掌控下，至少外表端正，行为正常，值得被期待：“你有什么想问的，侦探先生，如果我能说的话。”  
“谢谢你愿意合作，杰森。”  
迪克喊他的名字的时候，杰森发现了只有名字前所未有的好处——对方不会因为用姓来喊你而显得生疏。  
“幸存日游行那天……发生了一起不幸的案件。”迪克带上了点试探的口气：“你知道那件事对吧？”  
“没必要那么委婉，侦探先生。你大可以直接问我是不是在现场——”杰森直言道：“我虽然不清楚你是怎么找到我的，但我想你既然找了过来，必定有自己的渠道和把握。试探就免了，我确实在，并且我愿意帮助你……尽我所能。”  
直到这一刻，迪克·格雷森才算露出了他真正发自内心的表情。那个惊讶和惊喜混合的神情也没能在他脸上停留超过一秒，却足以让杰森产生自豪感了。他当然承认这个一看就衣着昂贵的小少爷从发尖到嘴角都很合他的口味，但杰森也并不喜欢被人游刃有余地牵着鼻子走。  
——他可是和罗伊·哈珀斗智斗勇了两年多了。  
“但我有前提，”杰森趁迪克再次开口前说：“帮我保密身份，不做证人，没有警察盘问，没有录音，绝对不因此出席任何法庭和审判……只有你的耳朵和眼睛。”

“你要相信我并非对一些被刻意掩盖的事实一无所知，也不会让你因难以启齿的证言受到牵连。我急需的只有真相——所以，你得到我的承诺了，杰森。”  
年轻的侦探认真地打量他很久后，才慎重地点了点头。他在杰森的视线里从口袋里掏出了所有东西——包括一台精巧的录音设备，一副黑色的皮手套，一把机车钥匙，一盒没见过牌子的细烟，一个名片盒和一只黑底蓝纹的手机。迪克把这堆私人物品毫无介意地扔在有些褪色塑料的圆桌上，然后摊开双手以示自己绝不做多余的事。  
“哇哦——”杰森眨了眨眼睛，他没想让对方做到这个地步，但他承认他被打动了：“我还以为你们多少会带点防身的东西？毕竟……呃，高危职业？”  
迪克朝他展露出一个极其迷人的笑容：“秘密。”

杰森尽可能详细地告诉了迪克游行那天所有事，包括那个中年男人身上没有预兆、匪夷所思的可怖变化，死神的突然造访，染着血还在飞舞的彩屑，甚至是惊慌失措的女孩们——除了胸中的啮齿动物之外。那些场景对任何人来说都不堪回首的噩梦阴影，杰森本以为自己也是同样，但相对于令人头皮发麻的现场，似乎有着更加困扰他的节点。  
并且此刻他正在一个男人的注视下享受近段时间来唯一的平静时光，这非常奇怪，但效果不错——事实上他很多年都没有那么心平气和过了，他总是受困于“活着”这件事，而迪克·格雷森透蓝色的双眼就像女巫的迷幻剂，头一次让他觉得能呼吸确实不赖，所以杰森不介意多说一点细节来延长这个。  
当他提起那些令他视线模糊的引擎声和爆裂如雨的游行彩带时，迪克流露出了一丝更好奇或讶异的神情，这也没能逃过杰森的眼睛。果然迪克在他停顿的时候提问了，在此之前他都表达了足够的礼貌。  
“杰森，你在游行时或者回来后身体有什么不适的地方吗？”  
杰森顿了顿，语气如常：“失眠或者几场噩梦算吗？”  
“好吧，勉强算。”迪克挑了挑眉，带上更多兴味：“我有些好奇你为什么不逃跑？我是说……那种情况下，远离危险和自我保护往往是人的第一反应。”  
“如果一定要说的话，这太过丢人了，”杰森耸了耸肩，又飞快地摸了下鼻子：“真相是我被吓到腿软，根本挪不了脚步……而保护那两个孩子只是我的下意识反应，没有任何值得称道的。”  
迪克在试探他，而杰森则让自己看上去足够不动声色。好吧，杰森，是时候让迷幻剂失效了。他对自己说道，侦探先生显然是有备而来，他知道些什么？  
“这答案可行。”迪克在直视他的第八秒垂下视线，看似是接受了：“很不幸你经历了这一切，但我却让你强行回想起来。”  
“这没什么，都过去了。至少我还活着，没被什么人造蜥蜴抓死或者扔出去。”杰森慢慢放松在桌下捏紧的手掌：“还有其他想问的吗？侦探先生？”

“最后一个问题，因为我知道这个无疑越界了，所以你可以选择装傻或者不回答。”  
杰森哼道：“听上去哪边都是死路，有没有人说过你真的很狡猾？”  
迪克完全没被打击到：“你知道的，职业素养。”  
“我大概猜到你要问什么，毕竟我们从刚刚开始就装作这一切发生得很自然。”杰森双肘撑上圆桌，身体微微前倾：“我回答你想要的答案，但作为我所有奉献的回报——你得答应我一个要求，放心，不会让你太为难。”  
迪克再也忍不住脸上扩大的笑意，他笑起来时好像从眼里溢出光芒：“嘿！我想说这很公平。”  
这是一场交易。没错，对我来说这种程度的坦白绝对是冒险，尤其是面对一个见面不到一小时的人，杰森想，但迪克·格雷森值得这个，为他手里或许连我都好奇的情报——呃，或许再加上那张被上帝亲吻过的脸蛋。  
“我认为所见都是真实，绝非新闻所谓的迷幻气体。”他缓慢而慎重地说：“而那个男人也不是精神异常，他只是——”  
杰森突然闭上嘴。他看到科莉从迪克身后走近，意识到大概已经到了酒吧开门时间。女孩开始只是好奇杰森为何会坐在阳伞下，但当她把注意力投放在背对着自己的侦探身上时，她的神情就开始转变为极度的惊讶。  
这不太秒——  
杰森顶着迪克疑惑的目光，心中有了些不祥的预感。  
“迪克！？你怎么会在这儿？”  
科莉的惊呼直接把迪克·格雷森吓了一跳，并且迅速把街对面忍了很久的罗伊召唤了过来——现场立刻变成一团乱麻。

“你就是科莉的那个前男友？！”罗伊·哈珀早就看迪克不太痛快，他抓紧一切机会拽着迪克的衣领严加审问：“所以你到底是来干什么的？”  
“罗伊！”科莉尖叫道：“你快放开他！我们早就分手了！”  
“嘿，听着伙计，这只是个意外……我压根不知道科莉在这儿工作。”迪克举手表示完全无害：“我们已经很多年没有联系过了。”  
“这蠢货是我现在的男友，”科莉最后一把把罗伊从侦探身上撕下来，并用眼神示意他如果不想死就闭嘴五分钟：“抱歉让事情变糟……不过你怎么会来这种地方？”  
“和以前一样，查个案子，科莉。”迪克重新把围巾戴好：“很高兴看到你状态不错，而且你的……呃，男友看上去相当爱你，各种意义上的。”  
科莉抿唇笑了：“他人不赖，只是有点酒精依赖和情绪控制障碍。”  
得到夸奖的罗伊居然还骄傲地挺了挺胸。  
“需要帮忙吗？”科莉接着询问，甚至不顾罗伊的激烈抗议发出邀请：“或者留下来喝一杯？我请你。”  
“不，没事。”迪克将圆桌上的私人物品一件件塞回口袋，并带上手套：“已经调查结束啦，我马上就离开这儿，下次有机会——好吧，在你男友许可的前提下，我会以朋友身份来看你的，科莉。”

所以世上的事情就是那么狗血，而上帝也不会站在他那一边哪怕仅此一回——无关人士杰森在一旁面无表情地想着。  
哦，这可真是太棒了，看来我也不再需要电话号码，干净的衣裤和玫瑰花了——这个有着晴空般虹膜的私家侦探，理查德·格雷森和罗伊·哈珀一样显然是个直男。  
不过最后迪克还是朝杰森走去了，他比杰森矮上一些，没有太多大概两英寸，但他仍需要稍稍抬起头才能直视杰森。  
现在那双眼睛里写着歉意，杰森花了一秒时间来思考这份歉意究竟从何而来。  
“能和你交谈非常愉快，”迪克·格雷森说，带着他该死的微笑：“我是说，我希望我们能拥有工作以外的时间，如果可能的话。再见……再见，杰森。”  
在修理店老板消化掉全部讯息并回过神来之前，侦探往他手里塞了样什么，转身快步离开了。  
-tbc-


	4. Chapter 4

“嘿！你不能这样对我！”  
杰森洗完澡走出来擦着头发，路过工具墙时，他从罗伊手里把他正在拨弄的东西一把抽走了，并且完全无视对方的大声抗议。  
他还完全没有原谅这小混蛋下午所干的一切好事，但看在科莉今晚更不想见到自家男友的份上，杰森还是善心大发地收留罗伊吃了晚饭，并且最后相当大概率会默许对方留宿。  
他总是那么容易心软，对吧？  
杰森没穿上衣，像猫一样抖动肩胛，他放松地享受一些液体从背部某个部位滑过的感觉。店铺的卷门已经锁上，他确认过周身一切境遇都很安全，每天只有这个时候才能让自己彻底舒展。  
杰森边走边翻看手里的那张小小的卡纸，微微侧头避免水从白色的刘海上滴落——一张名片，没错，正是下午侦探离开前塞在他手里的那张。杰森发现这东西做得精致过分，也绝非由他所知的任何纸质制成——它更厚而不易折，光滑强韧，甚至在灯光下隐隐显出一个鸟翼轮廓的暗纹。  
Richard John Grayson。  
幽蓝的字母和一串数字刚巧完美嵌在暗纹中间，在纯黑的底色上柔柔发亮。  
在凑近观察时杰森甚至嗅到一丝琥珀香调，他猜是迪克身上惯用的古龙水味道，这是它曾被贴身存放的证明。但他在酒吧门口几乎没闻到这个，或许闻到了但他没意识到，杰森不知道哪种更糟。  
作为一张名片，这小东西太超过了不是吗？

“所以——你打算打电话给他，哈。”罗伊·哈珀换了个姿势，他现在趴在沙发上开始吃一袋派对装的醋盐味薯片  
“我没有。”杰森把名片塞进口袋，但在意识到自己正穿着睡裤时停住了。他走到书桌前——没错，他有一张榉木书桌而不是工作台，打开左手第一个抽屉将那张小卡纸扔了进去。  
“你绝对有——我可不瞎，你看他的眼神能把涡轮机外壳烧出一个洞，”罗伊说话时候把薯片碎屑喷得到处都是，他无视了来自杰森的死亡视线：“噢杰鸟！拜托你清醒点，那男人比你想象的更出名，糟透的那种名声。”  
杰森哼了一声，刻薄道：“你详细调查他，只因为他曾和科莉有过一段，而你是毫无安全感的罗伊宝宝。”  
“喂！你亲爱的挚友正在努力试着救你，在你完全掉进格雷森陷阱里之前！”罗伊爬起来挥舞着手臂达他的愤怒：“承认吧！从下午开始你就没正常过——而你的发情对象是条危险至极的变异者猎犬！他在针对你杰森你个无可救药的蠢蛋！”

杰森停住了所有动作，他正背对他的红发损友从冰箱里取一罐啤酒。工坊老旧高压钠灯的灰白光线落于杰森精壮的上身，形状奇怪的脊椎，锋利的肩胛骨——以及肩胛间那两团黑漆漆的阴影。  
罗伊管它们叫做翅膀，而他们事实上确实是——仅仅只是形状意味的。焦黑的、黯淡的、萎缩的，奄奄一息，就像两片破帆布一样垂在男人的背脊双侧，罗伊从未见它们真正展开过。  
但这对本不该出现在人类身上的器官又真切地与杰森共生着。它们是有温度的，还不曾死亡，脆弱的骨架相连改变了杰森的脊柱骨骼，血管穿过薄似砂纸的残破翅膜，在光线下清晰地颤动，上面甚至分布着足够多的神经来让杰森觉得不适和疼痛。  
可他就是该死地无法控制它们，就像两条丑陋又可怜巴巴的小寄生虫，始终蜷缩在杰森不得不买大一号的工作衫下，唯一的用处是让他看上去像个驼背的傻瓜。  
没错，杰森是变异者，但他很难承认这个。

“我不是变异者。”杰森砰地摔上冰箱门，他变得同样冷冰冰的：“我没有任何特殊，我是个人类，他没有理由针对我——而我也没有他妈的在发情，罗伊·哈珀，在我把你揍出门前给你一次机会纠正你的用词。”  
“嘿——嘿——冷静下好吗，”罗伊难得用上了正经口气：“杰森，见鬼，我是认真的。我知道你从不关心这些，但迪克·格雷森绝不是什么无名小卒——他的工作就是代劳那些BPD不方便出手的活，追捕布鲁德海文的变异者并将他们扔给政府关起来或者干掉。”  
“外雇警犬哈，真可怕。”杰森脑子里冒出迪克有些黏糊的笑容，没什么攻击性，他带着保养很好的真皮手套，身上没有任何防身物品。他在说“秘密”这个单词的时候嘴唇弯成特别好看的形状。  
所以，罗伊在一本正经地告诉他年轻的小侦探迪克·格雷森、正是整个布鲁德海文所有变异者的噩梦？杰森以为除自己以外的变异者都强过普通人很多来着？哦，如果他的方法是用人格魅力让变异者昏倒就范的话，就当我没思考过这个蠢问题。  
“劳驾你忘了一个很重要的前提，罗伊探员。”杰森掰开啤酒拉环，毫不留情地指出：“这位有名的变异者杀手先生是你女朋友的前任，你的女朋友科莉，是个能徒手把你扔上酒吧楼顶的变异者，而她现在大概正在对面吧台教训醉酒的小混混。你是想告诉我迪克·格雷森是个瞎子，还是科莉的眼光糟糕到找一个随时会抓捕自己的人来填补感情空窗期？”

“哇哦——”提姆·德雷克眨了眨眼睛：“他可真不赖，迪克，真不赖。”  
迪克没有搭理弟弟的调笑，他正仔细地听杰森带着些沙哑的嗓音从监听设备里流出来，然后用大脑去处理。事实上他今天下午的整个行动已经足够意外百出了，迪克很少经历这种不受控制的感觉。他在离开安东尼奥街并通知提姆立刻开启监听的时候，对方的质问充满了难以置信：“你给了他名片？你为了一个消遣的小调查，用掉了一张价值近一千的名片？”  
那张黑色名片是韦恩科技出品的一次性窃听器，十二小时就会报废。迪克很少用它们，造价昂贵只是部分原因，大多数情况他总有更巧妙的手段来达成目的。  
“我有权决定如何处理我身上所有的工作道具，提姆。”  
“哦，当然，你当然有这份权力，”提姆·德雷克尖锐道：“只要你想好怎么跟布鲁斯交代就成，别牵连上我。”  
迪克在决定抽上一根前挂了电话，用机车的速度把自己扔进布鲁德海文的秋风里。

为了避免阿尔弗雷德操心的唠叨，他早前在把车停在安东尼奥街的街口而不是选择开进去。这条街连带着它的住民都在本市拥有名气，不太友好的那种。步行到那家不起眼的修理店铺前三十秒，迪克还在轻松地整理询问流程，他对问题的答案并不关心——那些都是已知的，他真正需要的是对方的反应和回答的真实度，他依靠这些来取得线索组成证据，求证或推翻假设。  
甚至在被罗伊·哈珀——那家店的注册所有者堵在门口的时候，迪克还足够游刃有余，但当杰森从里面走出来抬头与他目光接触的那一秒，一切都变得不是那么回事儿了。  
迪克很确定自己花了一些力气才维持表面的正常，但他无法控制自己不去注意男人额头前扎眼的白发，那罕见的颜色令迪克回想起了一场八年前的大雪，那场雪横亘于他生命里从不曾停歇。  
杰森长得很高壮，面相也离和善相去甚远，但他眼里的敌意像冰一样融化，迪克意识到自己也该拿出同等回馈，可他所受的经历和训练令坦诚变得无比困难。在杰森把罗伊差使回工坊内间，并再次向他走来前他们始终注视着彼此。  
迪克在某一瞬间建立起模糊又易碎的猜测，于是他打量过杰森微驼的背脊和固执的嘴角，男人没有完整姓名却生活得无比平凡充实，衣襟上蹭着切削液的污渍，指尖有反复愈合的疤痕，整个人闻上去像一块打磨过半的钢材。  
但他仍表现出意外的敏锐与谨慎。即便迪克临时放弃所有冒险的提问，杰森依然在他的期待之外有所保留，甚至在最后抢过迪克用来打探的刀刃挥舞了两下又若无其事地交还给他——杰森是为数不多的几个和迪克打过交道，却没让他理所当然地占据大部分主导权的人。那个年轻的修理店老板让侦探更改了所有计划，并从头到尾保持了尊重和友善。  
好吧，除此之外，迪克也完全无法忽视他对自己充满兴趣和炽热的凝视，他得承认他非常受用于此……绝不仅仅是工作意味上的。  
迪克决定抛出一些鱼饵作为交换，他需要更多的机会和杰森接触，以便去解开一个也许是迪克·格雷森人生迄今最重要的谜题。结果科莉出现了，他的旧情史迅速搞砸了一切。  
迪克最后不得不匆匆塞了一张名片给那个有着雪色刘海的男人。  
提姆绝对不会想知道在此之前他是打算手写号码给他的。

“所以你得出结论了吗？”  
“没有。”迪克短促地回答。  
“他们的对话真有够混乱的，”男孩总结：“明明一方紧张得精神过剩，另一边却一直强调自己不是变异者。我得说，状况开始变得有意思了……在我替你听了两个多小时的无用对话和机械噪音之后。”  
“说说你的意见？”  
“你自己不是早就知道了吗？”提姆不客气地戳穿了他的大哥：“而且你确定刚刚没有被打动？一个和你才见过一面的陌生男人，毫无保留地维护了你，他一点都不相信你的恶名，即使那是你自己争取来的——噢，老天，他真的超喜欢你。”  
“这十分没道理，提宝。”迪克趴在电脑前用手臂埋住脸，他无视了弟弟关于“感动”和“喜欢”的见解：“没有任何正常人在近距离接触那种程度的辐射后只是他妈的有点点小失眠——除非他的表皮层是铅做的。”  
“可你很不甘心，迪克，因为变异者同样不会毫无影响，而他没有任何觉醒迹象。你在怀疑你自己的判断。但普通人不会被警告要防备你，况且他是个黑户。”  
没有任何觉醒迹象？真是这样吗？  
“那这么说吧，你觉得他和游行案有关系吗？”他的犀利的弟弟总是能抓住最原始的部分，迪克都快把这个初衷丢光了，况且他们俩还处在“半禁闭”中——如果杰森和游行血案有关，迪克就失去了对他的调查权。  
“他出现在那儿就是个单纯的意外，我确定。”  
“你倒是对这位嫌疑人维护得很快嘛，格雷森探长，”提姆乐此不疲地揶揄他：“那我选择持保留意见。”  
迪克侧过头抱怨着看向年幼于自己的搭档：“我记得我下午出门前，你还不是这样支持我的论点的，你简直是你自己原则的叛徒，提姆。”  
“但他——他叫杰森是吗？他对待所有突发状况的处理——最后好像都能回归冷静的方式。”提姆·德雷克斟酌着用词：“这是天赋，也可能是种迟钝。杰森经历过某些更可怕的事，他耐受了。现在的生活很好，他只需要确保这个……但这并不意味着他全然无辜。”  
迪克长长地叹气：“我开始后悔把我们的谈话内容告诉你了，老实人太吃亏。”  
“……他是个绝赞谜题！迪克，无论杰森是人类还是变异者，他身上都有现存情报和逻辑解释不通的地方。”提姆异于常人的瞳孔显出更深沉的蓝色，这是他完全被勾起兴趣的证明：“你打算下次什么时候去见他？明天？上午好吗？你可以和他在吃饭约会时长谈一次——阿福不会责怪你缺席午餐的。”  
怀着对管家礼仪课程的内疚，迪克朝弟弟坚定地竖起中指。

回来后他整个都陷入一团混乱，而监听杰森丝毫没有让状况变得好转。他的烟盒里少了至少两支烟，再加上那张名片，他还得分出精力来找一个像样的理由应付布鲁斯的询问。  
而目前他最不希望布鲁斯插手这件事，各种意义上的。  
迪克想着杰森的脸，有棱有角带着一点青色的胡渣，像个足够成熟的男人。但迪克猜他不会比自己更年长……他希望杰森不比自己年长。他望向迪克时像是在探求一本装帧无比美丽的旧书，而他回避时又带着一丝不可查觉的憾然。他没来由地袒露足以动人的信任，不管迪克适不适合接受。  
伙计，你到底是谁？

“呃，其实你还有一个选择。”提姆依然没打算放过他。  
“不，没门，没可能，我绝对不会去找科莉的。”迪克大声呻吟：“提——姆——你不可以这样对我。”  
“好吧，”提姆·德雷克耸了耸肩：“那我得和自己赌一赌到底是你先去找你火辣的变异者前女友，还是修理店老板先找到那张名片的正确使用方式了。”


	5. Chapter 5

迪克并没等来杰森的电话，当然，他也没去找科莉。  
为此提姆失望了好一阵子，他觉得大哥在这件事上未免过于束手束脚，这相当地没道理。迪克总表现得缺乏危机感，甚至有点冒进和感性主义，虽然说不好有多少是真实的，但提姆以为他总会更迅速地依靠本能把真相挖掘出来，毕竟迪克在之前是那么地跃跃欲试，而他又是提姆见过最好的侦探之一——即便他从未在他面前承认过这个。  
就在提姆考虑要不要多少推迪克一把的时候，两个突发事件打断了他的计划。

第一件事，达米安回来了。  
提姆实在想不出有什么理由能让一所寄宿学校在万圣节前夕放长假。没得到危机预警意味着在达米安回到大宅那刻他已经失去了所有实行避难方案的机会，而迪克则当天一早就失去了踪影。  
他在八年间见证达米安·韦恩从一个刚学会跑就展现出惊人战斗力的恐怖人类幼崽，成长为一个真正修辞意味上的小恶魔。他在性格极端那方面极端地遗传了布鲁斯，却还没有足够的能力修饰和充实它，所以提姆总是为此遭厄的那个。  
“喂！德雷克！”  
当名义上的弟弟从电梯里踩着夸张的脚步声冲进地下室，提姆差点失手打翻阿福给他新泡的红茶——他最近正在对方的建议下尝试咖啡以外的液体，而管家坚持用成套的骨瓷杯作为容器，这让他不得不每次举杯都格外小心。  
“……你是不是打算告诉我你终于因为尝试谋杀你的化学老师或者炸掉圆形功能厅而被开除了？”  
“注意你的措辞，德雷克，我不会干那么没品的事。”恶魔崽洋洋得意地宣布：“我放假了，父亲让我直接回来，意思是……我可以待到他满意为止。”  
“……见鬼。”提姆作出绝望声明。

布鲁斯对自己亲生儿子的爱表达得近乎严酷，他的最直接举措就是让达米安尽可能远离一切和变异者有关的事。为此他付出高昂的赞助费，甚至捐了一整栋楼把他送进 一所管理严格的寄宿学校，要知道提姆和迪克可是连一天学校都没有去过。有时如果整个蝙蝠洞都忙于案件，布鲁斯甚至假期都不让他回来。  
但达米安·韦恩则并没看上去那么合作。他从识字开始就试图要求布鲁斯像训练迪克和提姆一样训练自己，也总有办法溜下来看他们到底在折腾些什么“有趣”玩意儿——迪克·格雷森得对此负全责，是他教会了达米安怎么打开通往地下的暗门，且完全没有考虑后果。  
这就是提姆·格雷克认为自己必定是第一受害人的原因，迪克对幼弟的宠溺简直毫无道理。虽然提姆认为他有无端的“母鸟情结”，试图将羽翼下的生命——尤其是年幼于他的所有生命，裹进名为格雷森的温暖粘稠的枫糖浆里，但造就的不幸之一便是达米安成为了最大受益者。  
提姆在十二岁时意识到，他亲爱的长兄是发自内心地将恶魔崽界定在“可爱”的审美范围内，这个认知并至今未变。自那之后提姆就致力于证明自己不在同一个“区间”里，但显然不太成功。

“格雷森在哪儿？”达米安的眼睛已经瞟向电脑桌面了，提姆正在做杰森的声纹分析，这次调查他们正瞒着布鲁斯。  
提姆不动声色地侧了侧身子遮住对方的视线：“他是个成年人了，达米安。没有每一件事都向我报备的义务，我们能决定自己该做什么。”  
对于他的年纪来说，达米安有些太过老成——或者说，他想让自己看上去足够老成。当你家里所有人都有一定异于常人的特质时，你总不能显得太平凡无能。他迈着脚步走下台阶，挺着胸两手背在身后。  
如果忽略他身高的话……倒真有几分像那么回事儿。提姆好笑地暗想。  
“但你们是搭档，应该随时做好合作战斗的准备，”达米安陈述着，扬起一边的眉毛，他幽绿的瞳孔和偏深的肤色不像家里的任何人，提姆推测大概率源自于他身份不明的母系：“你们太不专业了，父亲平常必定不是那么教育你们的，德雷克。”  
“哦，你说得对，我亲爱的小弟，”提姆端起红茶用尽可能放松的姿势啜了一口，才慢吞吞地说：“布鲁斯大概还没来得及告诉你， BPD收回了目前所有变异者案件的调查权限……也就是说，我和迪克处于失业状态，抱歉让你失望咯。”  
“你绝对他妈在开玩笑。”达米安给提姆的证言直接打了负分，他粗鲁地订正道：“连我那帮愚蠢的同学都看得出游行上出了事，虽然最后归结于可笑的都市传说。鉴于那帮警察的表现一直以来还不如他们——”  
“这不是我能决定的，达米安。”提姆打断他，他得承认恶魔崽有时足够尖刻，这是他的天分，傲慢的本能：“布鲁斯也许可了，他说要信赖政府，而我们则执行他的命令。”  
十岁的男孩站在离他五米远的地方，蹙起形状利落的眉峰。绝大多数时间布鲁斯的名字总对他有效，提姆得赌一下这个。  
“你承认游行案是变异者做的。”半晌后，达米安笃定地说。  
“随你怎么想，我无可奉告。”年轻的调查者无视了语言陷阱：“但这事确实不归我们管。如果想找乐子，你可以去BPD试试运气，小人类。”  
“啧——”  
说真的，迪克不在场的情况下达米安对上提姆的赢面很小，即使他从不认可。三分钟后，恶魔崽放弃了这场突袭，在没能得到战利品的情况下离开了蝙蝠洞。  
而提姆则默默把左手食指从呼唤管家的通讯按钮上移开。而他知道在这段无望的假期中，自己和达米安的战争才刚刚开始。

第二件事，韦伦·琼斯死了。  
消息是布鲁斯在餐桌上宣布的，在提姆看来那顿饭简直是奇景。  
首先平常最应该在的人缺席了，布鲁斯左手位空着，通常那里会坐着一只有点话痨的蓝鸟。在这方面迪克是阿尔弗雷德最忠实的追捧者，他会不辞辛苦从布鲁德海文任何一个调查现场赶回家，只为尽可能不错过一顿老管家的晚餐。  
而上回一提姆见到布鲁斯和达米安同时出现在桌边则是去年的圣诞节。他们各自不在大宅的时候太多，先不说达米安，布鲁斯最近几乎就在实验中心安营扎寨。迪克曾经委婉地和他提起过关于“儿童成长期父爱缺失问题”，而布鲁斯只是在片刻沉默后甩出了一句“时间紧迫”——虽然提姆对被迪克界定为“儿童”的达米安的反应无比期待。那场没什么结果的谈话后没多久，提姆发现迪克居然在最繁忙的时期还能抽出空去寄宿学校探望弟弟。  
那天晚餐所有人都吃得格外沉默，当布鲁斯的红茶杯搁入盘底，发出短促清脆的磕碰声，早已在期盼结束的提姆忍不住内心欢呼起来。

家主简洁开启餐后议题：“迪克呢？”  
提姆说：“他去汤普金斯医生那儿了。”  
“现在是本月第四周吧？双数周，嗯？”  
“呃，是的。”提姆移开视线，无视了对面达米安对他隐瞒迪克去向的无声怒吼：“他……之前出门时候意外遇到了科莉安妲，然后协议失效了，就是这样。”  
“这事可没听他说起过。”布鲁斯顿了顿：“她近况如何？”  
“挺好的，迪克说科莉现在在一家小酒吧里工作，也交了新男友，好像还同居了。”  
“噢？对方是人类？”  
“人类。”提姆如实回答，勺子慢慢搅着碗里没喝完的奶油芦笋汤。  
两个变异者在一起不算小新闻，布鲁斯极可能会去留意……然后大概率发现点什么，比如某家酒吧对面的修理店。但罗伊·哈珀是人类，情况便要好得多，毕竟布鲁斯是变异者“非特殊化管理”的坚实执行者和推动者。在面对布鲁斯·韦恩却还想隐瞒些什么的情况下，少说绝对是第一选择，即便是提姆·德雷克，也有必要将这点时时牢记。  
“什么人，可靠吗？”  
“认真的？布鲁斯，”提姆顶着养父探究的视线，严肃地替兄长维护他岌岌可危的名声：“就算是迪克也不会随随便便去调查前女友的现任。”  
好了，理查德·格雷森，你今天可欠我大人情了，男孩儿愤愤地想。  
“前女友是什么！”在布鲁斯开口前达米安先拍桌站了起来，可惜他身高不太够，大概和预想的震慑效果有些差距：“格雷森有过女朋友？为什么好像只有我不知道？德雷克！该死你还有什么事瞒着我？”  
始终在旁听的阿尔弗雷德给了最小的家庭成员一个温柔而不容质疑的眼神，达米安插着胳膊坐了回去，闭上嘴死死盯着提姆，好像用视线就能把他烧出个洞来。  
“拜托，你们都能放松点吗？什么时候迪克那一团糟的情史都值得专程讨论了？”提姆腹诽了一把这对某种意义上颇为相似的父子：“我只知道迪克评价他人确实不赖——如果不是这种情况认识，大概能成为不错的朋友，他是这么说的。”  
布鲁斯转移目标朝向最小的儿子：“达米安，去回房间休息——以及注意你的习惯用语。”  
恶魔崽从嘴里发出抗议的咕哝声，但最后还是悻悻用脚踢开了一旁的椅子。阿尔弗雷德适时地起身，向布鲁斯和提姆微微鞠躬示意离席，带着达米安走向通往卧室的楼梯。达米安在半途偷偷对二哥伸出拇指，朝下比了比。  
提姆熟悉这个，这是达米安·韦恩版本的“伙计这事儿绝对没完咱走着瞧”。他笑了起来，已经二比零啦。  
他还没来得及收起嘴角，就听见布鲁斯用非常平静的陈述口吻说了句话。  
“昨天晚上韦伦·琼斯死了，我觉得有必要和你们说一声。”  
提姆愣愣地看着他，心里逐渐凝上了一层冰。

韦伦·琼斯。提姆·德雷克在半个月之前还不知道这个名字。  
他不在布鲁斯那份已登记的变异者档案名单上，也不在BPD特调司的任何一份案底上，甚至连汤普金斯医生都没见过他。在提姆看来，这算件不错的事，这个男人在这八年中以普通人的面貌平凡地生活着，身体也未出现更多异常，他还设法弄到了一个合法身份，拥有一份工作，无害，正常，稳定——简直就是布鲁斯可以用来向阿曼达·沃勒展示变异者可以控制自己不危害周遭的最佳范本。  
可就是这么一个八年间从未出过问题的变异者，在幸存日游行上突然觉醒，暴走袭击人群，并以触目惊心的手法杀死了其中两个，使至少四人受重伤。没错，提姆和迪克立刻调查发现有人用高辐射的节日彩带触发了他——但这意味着，对方手里握有连布鲁斯·韦恩都不知道的变异者情报，而因为政府和BPD的介入，他们至今没有更多头绪。  
布鲁斯很快确认对方是一代变异者，按照年龄看也确实坐实了最糟的结果。目前所有一代和几乎绝大部分二代的觉醒都是不可逆的——觉醒后他们原本就胜于人类的力量更成倍增长，但代价是丧失理智，充满无差别攻击欲望，直到短期内暴走至死或被人击杀为止。  
变异者作为十七年前大灾难的不幸产物，终身受困于自身异变的内核——这枚内核随时都可能因为一些或内或外的诱因爆炸，也可能始终沉睡。迪克他们把不明原因的觉醒称为“变异恶化”，八年来事务所经手过不到六十例，其中大部分当事人都在得到进一步处理前死去。而高辐射物质，包括射线，金属，乃至特定药剂，在到达一定用量下会让任何一个变异者发生觉醒。  
这是属于哥谭最黑暗的秘密，理论上极少有人知晓。作为当年哥谭实验室的赞助者和研究者，布鲁斯·韦恩在这多年间一直为阻止变异者觉醒和让觉醒者恢复清醒而不计代价。他成功了一部分，剩下的部分则进展缓慢——对人体实验深恶痛绝的天才科学家永远受限于变异者过于稀少的觉醒样本。

幸存日游行案发生后，提姆知道布鲁斯和阿曼达做了交易。侦探事务所上交了调查权限，但与此相应的，韦伦·琼斯作为嫌疑人并未收押BPD——暴走的变异者被秘密送到了韦恩集团硕大的地下实验室，布鲁斯为此孤注一掷，希望能倾尽所有阻止琼斯的觉醒，恢复其理性。  
现在，韦伦·琼斯死在了韦恩实验室中。


	6. Chapter 6

大灾难后，布鲁德海文的天气总是不太正常。虽然才刚刚接近十月底，气温在短短两天骤降到十度以内。本就未曾放晴的天空更是聚积了厚到不像话的浓重云层，迪克估计今年会有一场在感恩节前就匆匆造访的雪。  
对于所有生物来说，这个时代从天上掉下来的东西都不太讨人喜欢，无论是雨水还是冰雹雪花都夹杂着污染痕迹和辐射残留，人类终于开始饱尝自己曾经任性妄为的苦果。  
迪克对于雪的厌恶不悯倒是与此完全无关。八年前他才刚刚经历人生中第一场雪，那雪足足下了三天三夜，最终以静默无情的姿态掩埋了一场知情者和幸存者都报以无言的惨痛灾厄。而年轻的侦探自己，则在那场大雪中失去了生命中最为温暖和倍该珍惜的一件东西。

天冷也有天冷的好处，至少穿着长风衣和围巾走在大街上不会再被人反复侧目。迪克挤在斯康克街旁等红灯时匆匆刷了刷新闻，游行案件的消息已经几乎完全从舆论中消失了。侦探社得以以半隐秘的方式运营至今，有时候真该感谢人们一贯好用的忘性。若是真要背负所有记忆往前走，只怕人类早就灭绝在某个久远前的时代里了。现在占据着头版头条的仍是热门了好几天的总统大选，迪克本来不太关心这个，但当他看到一张熟悉的老面孔时，还是忍不住为“人类的巨大忘性”暗嚎出声。  
“提————宝————”迪克的手指飞速在虚拟键盘上跳动。  
“干嘛？”他的弟弟果然待在电脑旁。  
“你看新闻了吗？”  
“如果你是指莱克斯·卢瑟宣布再次参与总统竞选的新闻……我有点后悔我看到的了。”  
“天啊，我的老天，他才从监狱里出来多久？两年？还是三年？”  
“你的消息过于不精确了，迪克。具体来说是三年零十一个月，并且是巨额保释出狱。他只在里面待了不到二十个月。你得承认在美国某些时候钱还是很能说得上话。”  
“这太不公平了，当初那么多人死在哥谭——”迪克打字的动作停了下来，他缓缓地叹了口气，一些白雾从他嘴边散开。他重新把屏幕上的单词一个个删掉，重新打上一句话。  
“布鲁斯知道了吗？”  
“他不可能不知道，虽然今天我还没遇到他。”  
“你总是对的，而他也是。”  
“夸奖免了。出于对你的负责和来自弟弟的关爱，我得告诉你一件事。”  
“什么事？”  
“恶魔崽回来了，三分钟前刚刚从蝙蝠洞离开。他一见我就吵着问你的去向，完全一副没断奶的样子。放心他没问到和看到任何东西，记得你欠我个人情。”  
身边的人群又聚集起来，迪克一愣，抬头看发现已经放过了一个绿灯。他干脆退到一旁专心和提姆聊天：“小D？这才十月底——学校怎么会放假？”  
“我有些猜测。”  
迪克没有回应，等了几秒，后续果然紧接着跳上屏幕。  
“我查了一下达米安的学校，近期没有发生任何足以停学的大事。他会放假应该是布鲁斯的指示。”  
“你的意思是？”他心中隐隐已经有了一个推断。  
“我猜你也想到了，布鲁斯让达米安去住宿是为了保护他，现在却让他回到本宅——意味着布鲁斯认为外面已经不够安全了，他需要达米安待在他能及时够到的地方。”  
环境和形势都被改变了，没错，即便无人明言。但独独唯有再次饱尝无力感的失败，我绝对敬谢不敏。  
“那些案子——包括这次游行案件和之前两起觉醒案，这只是个序章，提宝。你还在盯着BPD进展的吧？给我点最新情报，已经没时间等特调司磨蹭点什么成果出来了，我们得自己上。”  
“好吧，探长，说实话他们确实还没查出什么——到头来我们总是得共担风险。但请你发誓布鲁斯追杀我们的时候你得让我先跑。”  
迪克摇摇头笑了：“你得到我的承诺了，德雷克探员。”  
“所以你现在还带着颈环吗？”提姆忽然问道。  
迪克不禁拢了拢脖子上的围巾，仔细遮住下面的金属环状物，低温让原本就冰冷的触感甚至带上了些细微的应激刺痛。  
“带着，你懂的，以防万一。”他似乎知道弟弟想说些什么，提姆·德雷克总是贴心地那么委婉。  
“这个月你烟的用量已经超标了，马上又快到月底的检查日，要是你的身体状况不过关，我们只怕要白忙活。”  
“放心，我知道分寸的。”选择发送后迪克又补了一句：“谢了，提宝。”  
打完这行字后年轻的侦探把手机塞回风衣口袋，又一轮绿灯亮了，他没打算再错过第二次。

迪克刚刚走到那幢熟悉的建筑前还没来得及抬手敲门，一颗红色的小炮弹就从突然打开的门里冲了出来，直接气势汹汹地撞进他怀里。迪克后退了几好步才停住，他没有丝毫不悦，反而脸上挂满了笑容，并伸手将那个冒失的小东西一把搂住。  
柯林·威尔克斯在侦探怀里扬起通红的脸——几乎快和他的头发一个颜色，男孩儿紧抿着嘴唇，圆圆的双眼一眨不眨地盯着迪克，双手坚定地拽着他的风衣。  
侦探立刻缴械束手就擒：“嗨！你抓到我啦，警官！”  
柯林发出一声满足的咕哝，亲昵地蹭了蹭他的前襟。  
天啦，瞧他简直高兴坏了，可爱的小家伙。迪克·格雷森刮了刮男孩布满雀斑的鼻子，温柔地俯身将他抱起来穿过巨大的拱门。迪克丝毫不介意衣领和围巾被拽歪，孩子稚嫩的呼吸落在颈侧，手臂毫无防备地紧圈着他——这种时刻使迪克内心得以稍许平静，也让他判断自己所做的一切都并非徒劳的挣扎。

这座外表接近旧哥特式教堂的建筑，是迪克每月至少要光临两次的地方。提姆有时也会来，但他从来都不会选择白天出门。迪克迈进大厅后，两扇看似上了年头的尖券门在他身后伴随机械的落锁声自动缓缓闭合。  
“接到你的消息我还挺意外的，前两天科莉才刚刚来过。”  
一位五十岁左右的银发女性从镶嵌琉璃装饰的长廊走出来，作为布鲁斯最坚定的盟友之一，那件白大褂永远能在莱斯利·汤普金斯身上穿出最好的效果，这使她看上去既专业又神圣。汤普金斯的诊所——它或许拥有不亚于医院的设备规模，但依然称为私人诊所更合适，只因它并不对外开放。而相对应的，这里集合着布鲁德海文最庞杂最隐晦的秘密，以及能与侦探事务所比肩的变异者情报。  
“莱斯利。”迪克用空着的那只手拥住女医生，礼貌轻吻她的面颊：“每次见到你都让我高兴。”  
“我也一样，迪克，但感觉有人比我兴奋得多了——”莱斯利温和地笑着说：“刚刚看见你出现在监控里，他就飞快地跑出来了，我根本就拦不住。”  
听到自己被点名的男孩又往青年怀里羞赧地拱了拱，迪克安抚般拍着他瘦小的肩膀：“别告诉我你教会了他怎么开门？莱斯利，柯林才十岁，如果只是个普通孩子他甚至都推不动尖券门。”  
“我可没有，是他自己看着学会的。”莱斯利和迪克一起并肩往里走去：“柯林希望能给你个惊喜，你知道他不太善于言辞——他打算用这种方式告诉你他有多期盼你的到来。”  
迪克像是输掉般长长慨叹：“噢，柯林，你可真是我的小甜果。”

随着医院特有的来苏水味道逐渐浓重，迪克将那团对他来说稍显纤细的生命小心又稳重地托在手臂中，翻涌不息的双眼不知不觉中逐渐沉静下来。  
他的身体现状不太允许他的精神出现过大的波动，而迪克也默许了布鲁斯通过颈环来实时监测自己的生命体征。但最近接连的意外令迪克一向自持的情绪控制出现了些许裂缝，而他打算在事情变得无法独自处理前先尽力维持现状——面对未知又危险的敌人，眼下所有人都无暇分心于己方的内部问题。  
你可以的，迪克，你可以搞定这些，这么多来你一直都是这么做到的。  
因为这正是迪克·格雷森的选择——自从五年前，他以近乎半强迫的方式要求布鲁斯在自己身上进行那个漫长而痛苦的实验时，他就早已对这一切有所准备了，哪怕最后进入最糟的结局，也不会有半句怨言。  
……本应该是这样的。  
但此时此刻，迪克走在宁静无人的长廊中，看着不太明晰的光线穿过琉璃落在脚边，形成一片流动的海蓝色光斑，他想到的却是杰森凝视自己的眼神。迪克以为在认可杰森与游行案无关后，他已暂时将那个有着奇特刘海的修理店老板搁置了。  
他怎么可能搁置他？只是那仓促而意外的一面，迪克甚至因此对未来产生期许。  
他该怀抱像柯林这样火焰般欣欣向荣的生命，身边围绕吵闹却总能和解的家人，有可以同刷游戏之夜的朋友，也有总相互看不顺眼的同事。最重要的是，他有一个会陪他一起共同守护这一切的人。  
那人能证明他的勇气其实并不孤独，也总带来希望。  
可为什么偏偏是杰森？迪克·格雷森有答案，但他至今都始终怵于确认。

迪克和莱斯利一边交谈一边穿过病区，床位几乎都空着，也没有出现特别棘手的病例和异常情况。莱斯利有到韦恩塔和大宅的直连通讯，如果诊所出了事布鲁斯会第一时间知晓，而这里的所有硬件设施也全部来自于韦恩产业。汤普金斯医生和布鲁斯一样，是变异者常人化的全力维护者，她就是为了一条最隐秘的防线而奋战至今。  
迪克把游行案件的最新情况简明地作出解释，这也是他急着来诊所的原因之一，他必须把布鲁斯不太愿意讲出口的东西替他说出来。暗处的敌对者虎视眈眈，他  
们正面临一些糟糕的境遇，迪克得向莱斯利给出最坏的打算。女医生非常平静地接受了他的预估，并告知年轻的侦探，这儿从建成开始就有一份随时等待启动的整套特殊应对预案。  
“我们是要打架了吗？”一直将头埋在迪克颈侧的男孩儿突然小声地在他耳边开口。  
他们在谈论这些事时，几乎不会刻意避着柯林。这孩子从小就在诊所里长大，毫无疑问是这里不可或缺的一部分。  
“是呀，我们可能要和坏人开战喽。”迪克揉着他毛茸茸的红色脑袋，即便是和自家幼弟一样的年纪，他不禁感慨相比身为人类的达米安，柯林·威尔克斯反而更像一个正常的十岁男孩。虽然布鲁斯严禁达米安接触变异者相关的一切，但迪克认真地考虑起让两个小家伙见面的可能，搞不好真能成为不错的朋友。  
“我知道的，迪克你很强吧？”柯林无比坚定地说：“没关系，不会输掉的。”  
“你说得对。”侦探骄傲地点头：“我打架可从没输过。”  
“如果，如果坏蛋特别厉害的话，”男孩悄悄地朝他耳语：“偷偷告诉我，我会来帮你的！姐姐也会来的，我们三个一起打败他们！”  
迪克心中漫过柔和的暖意，鼻腔有些泛酸。他很清楚这个男孩从出生起就伴随着不幸，经过无数顽强的挣扎才得以存活，几乎没有见过太多次的天空，失去了本该拥有的正常快乐，但柯林·威尔克斯却像他的发色般热烈诚挚，心怀期待地面对能够呼吸的每一秒钟。  
迪克意识到自己总是这样被拯救着，得以拂去心头无时不在聚拢的阴霾。  
“嘿，柯林警官，你已经将你强大不败的秘密透漏给我啦，你、我和科莉永远是最好的搭档组对吧？”迪克将男孩在莱斯利的实验室前放下，单膝跪地与其视线齐平，从怀里掏出一个盒子交给他：“这是我们最佳组合的友谊证明，好好保管哦。”  
“哇！！是韦恩空客K350的电控模型！”拆开盒子的一瞬间，男孩一扫腼腆尖叫了起来，红晕一下子爬满了雀斑：“这也太棒了！”  
自从一次医疗救援中见过这款直升机，柯林就迷上了这种可以在空中自由飞翔的机械。迪克知道后特意找韦恩技术部门制作了这只逼真的小玩意儿。  
莱斯利·汤普金斯在一旁神色慈爱地望着一大一小的两个孩子。  
“等你长大了，”迪克握着男孩小小的手掌承诺道：“我教你怎么开真正的直升机。”  
柯林瞪大双眼：“你是说真的？你连那个都会吗？”  
“那当然，我什么时候食言过了，我发誓你一定会爱上那种感觉的。”迪克再次将这枚幼小的、坚强的火种搂进怀里，闭上眼睛在他耳旁张口无声地说。  
“谢谢你，柯林，谢谢。”


	7. Chapter 7

“不过你这么匆忙赶过来，不担心撞见科莉吗？据我所知你们很久没有联系过了吧？”隔着实验室厚重的玻璃墙面，莱斯利和迪克目送柯林带着他的新玩具兴冲冲地穿过病区跑往中庭。  
“她没告诉你啊，”迪克苦笑了一下：“我和科莉在她工作地方意外见面了，就在我查游行案的时候。”  
“噢？”女医生露出了颇有兴趣的表情：“你怎么查案子查到安东尼奥街去了？”  
迪克脱掉风衣找了张椅子坐下来，难得在本宅之外的地方放松地舒展自己全身：“说来话长——不过要是我早知道她会在那种地方工作和生活，我就该插手阻止这事了。”  
莱斯利不赞同地说：“你瞧你的老毛病又来了。迪克，你不能永远指望自己能够把身边所有人都妥帖地安放在你认为安全的地方，我知道你有能力，但你得给别人一点信任。”  
“还是老话题啊，我知道。”  
“我是在说你太累了，你需要休息，迪克，迫切地需要。”  
“莱斯利，老实说我最近没那么忙，真的。BPD把案子握得很紧，一点消息都不透露。我昨天还难得进了下厨房，虽然十分钟后就被阿尔弗雷德赶出来了。”  
莱斯利轻叹了口气：“我可是个医生，迪克，你的状态如何根本瞒不过我的眼睛。这么多年来你有彻底地休息过吗？你要受理委托查案，接受布鲁斯的训练和实验检查，调整用药剂量，应付BPD的警察，遇到各种意外与危险的战斗，每两周到我这来帮忙照顾病人、整理病案情报，甚至还要分心顾及到弟弟们的状况——”  
“你的分析不能更正确了，莱斯利，”靠着椅背的迪克抬起脑袋，皱着眉喃喃道：“我发现……我的时间真是太紧了。”  
伴着实验室地板上愈来愈急促的敲击声，女医生再次放弃了对他的劝说，在心中将反复冒头的担忧暂时掩埋起来。她很清楚迪克过去的经历，那是造就他现今性格观念和行事方式的基础成因，迪克·格雷森花了八年时间去弥补一份缺憾，并将在心脏停止跳动那刻为止，一直一直这样做下去。  
作为医生，她解不开这个年轻人心中的症结。  
没人知道解开的方法。

“所以，柯林最近身体怎么样？他进入快速发育期了吧，出现分化了吗？”  
“你每半个月都不忘问一次，你要不要考虑把他接去你家？”莱斯利走到电脑前调出男孩的身体记录展示给迪克看：“我这儿其实不太适合小孩子成长。”  
“我正在考虑。”侦探想起大家长严肃的面孔，不禁暗暗发笑：“不过我那儿的话……说真的，布鲁斯实在算不上一个合格的父亲。”  
“这不是还有阿尔弗雷德，你和提摩西吗？”莱斯利自然对布鲁斯·韦恩的一贯作风有所耳闻：“作为二代，柯林的变异基因主要来自于贝恩——你知道这个，他平时外表很贴近人类，但因为被迫提前离开培养舱而始终不太稳定。我一直在用药物强行抑制分化生长，阻止他提前‘恶化’，随着柯林的年龄增长，我担心继续加大药物剂量对他身体造成伤害。”  
迪克几乎立刻理解了莱斯利的意思，他十分爽快地答应道：“我回去和布鲁斯商量，十有八九能成。”  
莱斯利点点头，她对迪克·格雷森式的办事效率和成果从来都相当欣赏：“那孩子一定会非常高兴的。他缺少必要的陪伴，也在默默忍受孤独——其实他早就把你和科莉看做自己的家人了。”  
迪克闻言目光柔和了下来，他微笑着说：“在这一点上，我想科莉和我也是同样的。”

柯林·威尔克斯是迪克所知最年幼的哥谭幸存者。  
当年在实验室地下培养舱中的四千多“未成熟”的二代变异者，几乎全部在中控系统被破坏，舱体停止工作的一小时内陆续死亡。莱斯利·汤普金斯拖着脚步绝望地在一个个只剩死寂的圆形舱体中穿过，直到被微弱的击打声吸引。她用铅毯将那个正拼尽全力展开肺部的小生命紧紧包裹，带离了悲剧之城。  
红发的小小婴儿在挣扎了三个月后，终于能够依靠自己的器官运转身体。但他在四岁之前还是不得不待在诊所的无菌病房里，各种药剂每天不间断地通过滞留管进入他纤细的静脉。迪克在布鲁斯的指示下定期到莱斯利这儿报道，总会变着花样在隔离窗外逗孩子咿咿呀呀笑出声，当柯林终于搬出无菌病房后，拥有漂亮蓝眼睛的十七岁少年成了他除莱斯利外唯一愿意亲近的人。  
男孩安静惧生又腼腆寡言，像只幼鹿一样容易受惊，他依赖迪克身上包容柔和的气息，而年长者同样回报于他的信任。但在接手事务所后，迪克的日程一下子被塞得过满，那时提姆还没有独立调查的权限，他必须现场调查和情报搜集双线并行，而BPD对他的不信任也使查案工作困难重重。  
迪克已经几乎想不起来刚成年那段时间的日子是怎么熬过来的。等到他在某个晚上意识到有些事情被自己抛之脑后，他已经一个月没见到鼻尖上开始生出小小雀斑的男孩儿了。  
第二天一早他冲进诊所，看到的却是一个姑娘坐在琉璃窗前的长椅上轻声念书，而柯林则枕着她的腿安静地睡着——男孩手里紧握着姑娘垂落的长发，那温暖灿烂的颜色像太阳般照亮了那方稍显阴冷的空间。  
“嗨，你就是迪克·格雷森？我总听柯林提起你。”听到迪克的喘息声，橙发女孩抬起头朝他露出微笑：“你好，我是科莉安妲。”  
即使是现在，迪克也必须得承认那一幕是他生平仅见、并至今仍会不时想起的美好画面。

科莉是战斗系二代变异者，力量来源于她蕴藏着醇厚能量的长发。她为了咨询力量控制的方法而来到莱斯利的诊所，发现医生正受困于人手不足带来的麻烦时自愿留下来给她帮忙，并意外得到了柯林的喜爱。在繁忙的新晋侦探缺席的一个月中，两人迅速熟悉起来。当男孩产生惧怕或惊恐的情绪，她总能用发丝让他快速平静，并助他顺利入睡——这点即使连迪克都无法做到。  
科莉的出现令焦头烂额的少年多少松了口气，也正是从那之后开始，初出茅庐的年轻人开始寻找可以平衡一切的方法。  
科莉安妲直爽而独立，有让人不自觉亲近的魅力，这点和迪克·格雷森看似很相似，但只有迪克自己清楚，终究还是有着些本质差别的。表白是科莉开的口，迪克认真考虑了，他的身份和职业较为麻烦，也有着对身边人牵绊过多的后顾之忧。他回去和布鲁斯说了这件事，意料之外的，布鲁斯没有直接给出否定的回复。  
“我目前不反对也不支持，迪克，但我最终的态度决定于你的选择和判断，你需要预料到你们在一起后所有可能发生的后果，你是个侦探。”  
“布鲁斯……”  
“但是，作为你的父亲，”布鲁斯·韦恩说：“我很高兴你在试着让自己过上全新的生活——感情的那一部分。”

才刚刚学会连贯说话的柯林·威尔克斯显出意外早熟懂事的性格，他成了迪克和科莉关系最大的推动者和支持者，显然，他最后成功了。在男孩眼里，没什么比得上喜欢的人能够像家人一样坐在一起更让人幸福的事了。  
在两人交往一年后，柯林生了场大病。男孩身体严重感染并伴随器官衰竭，他急需输血。但糟糕的是因为变异者体质情况过于特殊，他对所有的库存血都出现溶血反应，对此莱斯利几乎束手无策。  
“现在只有一个办法。”她说：“只有柯林变异基因体来源的样本血样——”  
迪克眸色转深：“贝恩。”  
贝恩本就是最强的一批一代变异者，在离开哥谭进入布鲁德海文后，他凭借自身力量迅速掌控了大片地下王国。布鲁斯和迪克并非没试过逮捕他……他们尝试了太多次，但最终都铩羽而归——甚至没有变异者能在对战中战胜他。  
年轻的侦探定定地望着男孩毫无血色的脸和身上插满的医疗管道，心中隐隐浮现出一个模糊的影像和一句古旧的承诺。  
——“听着，我负责保护这里每一个孩子，我不会让他们中间任何一个受伤或者死掉的。”  
——“嘿！太狡猾了！这不是什么都没留给我吗？那……我就勉为其难负责保护你好了。”  
迪克打破众人的沉默：“这事我来想办法。莱斯利，你随时做好输血准备。”  
科莉似乎预感到些什么，担忧地看了他一眼，却最终没有开口。

不出意料布鲁斯一口回绝了迪克的提案。  
“布鲁斯，我知道你准备那个实验很久了，无法实际操作的话你的一切设想都是空谈。”  
“但绝对不是现在，也绝不该是你。”  
“你没有选择，我也一样！我不知道你什么时候变得那么畏手畏脚了？”迪克站在蝙蝠洞，第一次朝他的养父怒吼：“是你把我拖下这趟浑水，从那天开始我就早已无法置身事外！难道你还想波及到其他无辜者吗？！”  
“迪克，那个实验还不成熟，代价过于庞大，我无法预估后果。”  
迪克毫不犹豫地说：“如果失控就立刻杀了我。关于这个你有无数种方法，不是吗？”  
布鲁斯·韦恩语气冷静依旧，但话语中深含无奈与痛惜：“我记得我并没教过你那么不爱惜性命。”  
“我得救他！救那个男孩！不惜一切代价——这是我所亏欠的！”迪克·格雷森拽着养父的衣领，神一字一句从牙缝里挤出来：“我恨死了无能为力的挫败感，所以我会做尽我能做的每一件事，关于这点，我并不是在征求你的意见。”  
布鲁斯回望着大儿子许久，最终报以一声叹息。

隔天傍晚，贝恩被发现重伤昏迷在一间废仓库里，现场一片惨烈，墙面和地上布满了裂痕和碎石，他很快在阿曼达·沃勒的干预下被送往阿卡姆看押。三天后，柯林·威尔克斯脱离了生命危险，体征逐渐趋于平稳。  
——而迪克则完全暴走失控了……毫无意外的。  
但更糟的是，科莉安妲在他差点失手杀了贝恩时试图控制并唤醒他，最终她混着鲜血的橙发散落地面。提姆·德雷克从狙击点用三针大剂量的镇静剂将迪克强行带回了蝙蝠洞，关押在厚厚的密封室里。布鲁斯一言不发开始推进实验最新的后备部分——杀了迪克？那得先让他停止呼吸才行。  
半个月间，迪克疯狂生长的脊椎骨骼终于渐渐恢复到之前的模样。某天科莉在病床上醒来时，看到一双盛满内疚的蓝色瞳孔正望着她。  
“嗨。”她先开口打了招呼，就像初见面那次一样。  
“布鲁斯曾告诉我……如果我和你在一起，需要预料所有可能发生的后果。”迪克看上去疲惫而沮丧：“抱歉，科莉，我没有能够预料到这个。”  
科莉摇摇头：“你去看过柯林了吗？”  
“……看了。”  
“你瞧他恢复得那么好，很快又可以在中庭跌跌撞撞地跑了。迪克，这都是因为你惊人的勇气和付出。”  
迪克·格雷森用手捂住双眼，他的眉峰在指缝中微微颤动着：“不，不是这样的。我知道会有代价，但不是你……不能够是除我以外的人。”  
“迪克，看着我——看着我。”科莉坐起身强行把手从迪克脸上拉下来，这个才刚满十九岁的男孩怎么会背负那么多沉重的东西？他理应是一切美好的代名词，开朗沉稳，又坚强柔软，是大家值得信赖的兄长和朋友，这才是迪克·格雷森不是吗？  
“我不知道你过去经历了什么，我想你也不会向他人开口。”橙发姑娘握着迪克的手，轻轻抚着他的手背：“答应我试着让自己轻松点好吗？和我在一起的时候……我能感受到你对我的珍惜，这点让我非常感激，迪克，但你太过小心翼翼了。”  
迪克露出有些茫然的神色，一向通透的他不明白中途哪里出了问题。为何会变成这样？为什么他在乎的人总是在替他受苦？他做得还不够好吗？  
“我不希望我的存在成为你最大的负担，但我很遗憾这件事正在发生。”科莉知道自己受伤势必会让迪克·格雷森的精神状态变得更差，但她无法阻止这个。  
“迪克，我曾试图拯救你，可我似乎无法成为那个人——我没能在你陷入无助的时候将你拉出水面，我失败了。”  
“老天，为什么是你在道歉啊，科莉。”迪克绝望地咕哝。  
科莉安妲拥抱了他，在男孩颊边留下一个友谊的轻吻，她的手在触到迪克的脖子时感到一片冰冷——那里多出了一个银色的金属颈环，正闪着机械的绿光。  
“我们还是暂时不要见面了，迪克。”科莉的声音有些颤抖，但她最后还是努力说完了想说的话：“希望再次见到你时，你能变得更加快乐和自由。”


	8. Chapter 8

迪克也没料到和科莉间维持多年的“禁令”会因为一场心血来潮的调查失效。冥冥之中，杰森的出现好像将他持续多年的困固生活打破了一丝裂缝。  
我有变得更加快乐和自由了吗？迪克不禁带着些困扰地想，似乎完全无法回答——毕竟他连怎样的状态算是快乐或者自由都无法顺利给出定义。  
杰森……想到杰森，那个奇特的谜，那个无法摆脱的会面，那个透着金属味道的男人。  
“莱斯利，”迪克从电脑的资料页面前回头：“你见过游行案上彩带的放射性含量了，到那个程度——我知道理论上所有的变异者都会觉醒。”  
莱斯利放下手里的试管，微微侧过脸示意她正在聆听：“没错，那个实在是太超过了。”  
“但有没有可能——我是说万一的可能，有变异者遭遇了那个却没有觉醒？他甚至——甚至没有外表上明显的变化。”  
“你遇到了这样的案例？”研究者彻底被调动了兴趣：“说说，什么情况？”  
“好吧，”迪克耸耸肩：“其实我也不是很肯定。毕竟现在也没有确切的证据证明他是变异者。但他如果是人类也解释不通，案件发生的时候他就在现场，成吨的彩带就直接落在他的头上。”  
莱斯利沉思片刻：“你问过布鲁斯了吗？我猜他会有些想法。”  
迪克违心地将严肃的神色摆上面孔：“不——不行，我没告诉他，他最近太忙了，不应该被这种小事打扰。”  
“这可不是小事，”莱斯利用食指轻轻敲击桌面：“我只能仅仅作出不负责任的猜测……迪克你听说过电池透支吗？”  
侦探眉毛一挑，已经反应了过来，他内心原本模糊的想法逐渐露出稍许轮廓：“你是说对方可能曾过度损耗能力，以至于身体处于透支状态，那些辐射量都无法启动……或者说唤醒？”  
“你总是那么聪明，”女医生感慨：“你要不要考虑向布鲁斯请个长假到我这儿来工作？”  
“在这方面我远不如提姆……他才是最智慧的那个，我只是每个壶都装了一小半水。而且——我猜布鲁斯不会放我走的，虽然我也很想天天陪着柯林啊。”  
“我以前在哥谭接触过类似情况，但都是暂时的，而且与你所说的也完全不相像，因为你知道觉醒是几乎不可逆的。”莱斯利放弃了挖墙脚的行为，转为进一步解释说：“有极个别的二代会在高度疲惫后，身体的变异部位出现‘休眠’，有一段时间无法使用，如果是血供丰富的器官甚至会有些萎缩——仅此而已。”

迪克捏紧手掌，他感到自己的背脊像过电般漫起细微的颤抖，那是发自内心无法抑制的狂喜征兆。  
那个红发喊他“杰鸟”，所以……为什么是鸟？  
他有些不符年龄的驼背，但从正面看他的脊柱并非能够造成那种程度的弯曲——迪克绝对没有错过这个。  
从肩宽看明显过大一码的工装服下面，到底藏着什么秘密？  
杰森，杰森，你到底是谁？  
“当然，”莱斯利没有注意到迪克有些异样的神色，她正为这个新鲜案例探究不已：“如果你有机会可以采集一点对方血液样本的话——我应该可以给出更确切的答案。”  
迪克含糊地回应了她，然后迅速结束了话题：“我会的，莱斯利，对他好奇的可不仅仅只有你一个。”

万圣节那天，布鲁德海文下了今年的第一场雪。  
罗伊·哈珀简直像个小孩子一样乐坏了，他急于向杰森声明他的家乡不怎么见得到雪。  
“你不用每年下雪时都告诉我一遍，真的，”杰森有气无力地收拾散在地面的组装工具：“我的记忆还是能维持一年以上的，虽然我不太想对你开放这个功能。”  
“但今年不一样啊！杰鸟！”罗伊激动地在工作间蹦来蹦去，像屁股上装了个推进器：“今天是万圣节唉！这可是万圣节！”  
杰森在内心翻了个白眼，通常这种聚众节日和他都没什么关系，他宁愿找上几张大灾难前的老碟用自己改装的播放器消磨一晚上，如果能配上点对面塔马兰的特产黑啤就更棒了。  
“现在天气预报都会报雪天的辐射指数，那些看上去纯白的玩意儿里面谁知道藏着什么乱七八糟的污染元素。”杰森不耐烦地警告罗伊：“你要是敢出去玩雪再回到我这儿你就死定了，我认真的。”  
红发青年失望地嘀咕道：“你这么没情趣简直像个老头，那个漂亮的花花公子可瞧不上你啊。”  
他很快被朝他脑袋飞来的铰链吓得闭上了嘴。

这人怎么总是哪壶不开提哪壶？杰森郁闷地想。被罗伊那么一多嘴，那双好不容易压下去的蓝色眼睛又摇摇晃晃地浮上了心头。距离和迪克的那一面已经过去快一周了，那张材质金贵的黑色名片还躺在书桌抽屉的角落里，他没有拨通上面的号码，对方也没再找过他——其实杰森的记忆力非但不差，反而好到近乎过目不忘，他在迪克塞给他名片的三分钟内就能把号码倒背如流了。  
但他做不了这个，原因他自己也说不上来，可能最终被归结为一句时机不合适。迪克曾经对他说“希望能拥有工作外的时间”，杰森相信他并不是说说而已，或许他从那之后确确实实一直被工作所缠身。  
迪克自我介绍说是私家侦探，而看科莉的反应他并没说谎。可哪种私家侦探会涉及到那么严重社会性质的变异者案件？直觉告诉杰森那个年轻人的身份远不止此，他毫无疑问长久来就在接触他们这种“特殊人群”了。所以他会不会多少知道一些关于自己的事？杰森对此总忍不住抱有期待。  
他虽然和科莉同为变异者——某种意义上的，但是他又显得那么奇怪。拜那对“翅膀”所赐，他并不是个人类……虽然他没有承认或展现过这点不同，但内心深处他无法否认。但相比于一个“正常”的变异者——杰森自己并没见过多少变异者，但据科莉所说，她由于以前的工作接触过不少同类，杰森也是她唯一见过的完全没有过人能力的一个。橙发姑娘曾经给过他一个诊所的地址，说是可以去咨询一下身体状况，但他最终放弃了这个想法。  
杰森的力气甚至只比罗伊·哈珀大不了太多，翅膀别说飞上天空了，连扇一下都做不到。他脑子倒不坏，但平时的工作用不到太多的脑细胞，他总是用在干活时候分心想点其他细枝末节的无聊事——比如自己曾经是个什么样的家伙。  
据科莉说，所有变异者都是从哥谭出来的，但杰森对那个地方没有丝毫的印象。  
其实很多秘密他只要穿过一条马路就能知晓，但杰森奇异地保持着好奇心又多年来完全不曾深究。他就看着那个盒子，等它自己裂开或者等一个令他期待的人开启，然后把他带进一段新的或者旧的故事里。  
现在他看到了迪克·格雷森出现在盒子边上，他得说他有些心痒难耐。

罗伊不知从哪里翻到一件杰森的旧工装背带裤，然后找了一堆大大小小的铆钉黏在自己头上和手臂上，最后还用炭笔在脸上画了点歪歪扭扭的线。杰森像看什么珍奇异兽一样观望了全程。  
“你在干什么？”  
“今天科莉的酒吧举办万圣节派对，但规定所有人必须装扮了才能进去。哥们儿，我得去给她一个惊喜。”  
杰森眯起眼睛：“……所以你装扮的是什么？”  
“天啊，小杰鸟，你没听说过弗兰肯斯坦吗？”  
“那是什么？”杰森摊手：“完全不知道。”  
“你的童年到底都在经历些什么？”脱口而出后罗伊才意识到自己说了些什么，他立刻歉意道：“噢，抱歉，杰森，我不是故意要这么说——”  
杰森撇撇嘴在沙发上坐下来：“你没伤害到我，没什么好道歉的。我欢迎所有我不知道或者被扔到脑壳外的知识。”  
“你可以去看看玛丽·雪莱的《科学怪人》，”罗伊一边套上工装裤一边解说：“弗兰肯斯坦是一个疯狂的科学家，他沉迷于创造生命的秘密。某天他用尸块拼成了一个八尺高的‘生物’，并通过电击弄活了他。但是弗兰肯斯坦本身惧怕自己创造出来的怪物并开始逃跑。但怪物被遗弃后却想着如何融入人类社会——他进入村庄，学习人类的语言，观摩他们的生活，甚至还学会了爱和关怀，为人类做了不少好事。”  
“爱和关怀？”杰森有些语气奇怪地重复这两个单词：“听上去有些刺耳。说真的，被创造又立刻被遗弃——不是只因为外貌奇怪吗？我猜人类对于‘怪物’的审美应该相当一致。”  
“杰——”罗伊望着他，他总觉得开了个糟糕的话题。  
“说下去。”杰森努努下巴。  
“好吧，你说的没错，”红发青年无奈地挠了挠脑袋：“结局很糟，没错，人类没有接纳他，除了鄙弃、冷漠和恐惧什么都没能给他。倍感失望的怪物寻求弗兰肯斯坦的帮助，希望他给自己创造个同样的伴侣，好让他度过漫长而孤独的生命。”  
“所以他得到了一个同伴，然后彻底离开了人类？”杰森认可说：“实话实说，我觉得这还不赖。”  
“不，他什么都没得到。”罗伊低下头把散落多余的铆钉塞进裤子口袋里：“怪物向人类开启了漫长的复仇，他开始杀人，甚至掐死了科学家的新婚妻子。最后弗兰肯斯坦和他的造物在相互的仇恨中死去了。”  
对于谈话间隙来说稍显漫长的沉默蔓延在杰森的私人工作间里，他甚至听到了罗伊口袋传来金属物相互碰撞的声音。对于嘴巴总是不停的罗伊·哈珀来说，这种时刻实属难得，于是杰森主动打破了空气里逐渐形成的透明罩壳。  
“最后一个问题，哈珀老师，”杰森伸手比划着罗伊身上那些大概是在模仿缝合线的炭笔痕迹：“既然那个疯狂的科学家才叫弗兰肯斯坦，但你现在装扮的明显更像那个怪物不是吗？”  
“杰鸟，你应该明白的。”罗伊·哈珀这样回答道：“制造怪物的人，最终也会变成怪物。”

果然稍显安静正经的氛围对于罗伊来说，就像流浪汉口袋里的硬币那么易逝而不值钱。当杰森拿着三张碟片从书柜边回到沙发前，红发损友正手里拎着件红色衬衫满面严肃地沉思着什么，杰森看得喉头一紧——每次罗伊·哈珀又打算制造点可以定点爆破工作间的小机械时，脸上都会出现同款表情。  
这通常意味着，杰森以及杰森的地盘又要遭殃其中一边或者两边。  
“《西线无战事》、《禁闭岛》和《廊桥遗梦》？杰鸟你认真的？给你的大脑一个明确的爱好指向好吗？”  
“不用你管，”杰森打算在罗伊折腾出更大的麻烦前争取到一块正常的空间，对他不耐烦地挥手：“你快去折磨科莉吧，她总该在晚上的时间从我这儿接手你。如果你能中途给我送点黑啤来我会更感激的，罗伊。”  
“拜托，不要说得我好像是离婚官司后判给爸爸的儿子。”罗伊则没打算轻易放过杰森，他高高扬起一边眉毛，眯起眼睛上下打量修理店老板，直到把对方瞧得发毛：“你说，我把这件衬衫背后开两个口子会崩线吗？”  
“……你要干什么？”  
“小杰鸟，你知道万圣节是干什么的吧？每年一日限定的特殊福利——”罗伊循循善诱：“你想不想让你那对可爱的小翅膀出来透透气？”  
杰森后退了一步，非常坚定地又后退了一步。他吃过太多苦头了，不会再重蹈覆辙的——绝对不会：“不，没门，罗伊·哈珀你想都别想。”

半小时后，科莉惊喜地看见怪物男友出现在吧台前——手里还拖着一个满脸厌世……或者说生无可恋的“吸血鬼”。  
杰森难得穿着相对合身的衣服，罗伊的红衬衫将男人本就不赖的身材衬出了线条，没有扣严实的领口无意识地吸引着酒吧里梭巡的目光。平日疏于打理的白色刘海被发蜡固定露出前额，他身后的黑色“披风”则遮住了那对没人会在今晚去辨别真假的翅膀。  
“嗨，宝贝，我喜欢你的新发型。”弗兰肯斯坦越过吧台和科莉迅速而亲昵地交换了一个吻。  
“今晚能在这儿见到你真不错，杰森，好好享受生活不会带来更多麻烦的，”科莉指了指在头顶盘成南瓜灯形状的长发：“顺便，它真的会亮。”  
知情的三人不禁在人群里相视而笑，连稍显僵硬的杰森都在科莉的玩笑中舒缓了神经。  
或许将秘密光明正大地甩到人类眼前，他们却视而不见的隐秘刺激感令血液再次顺畅地奔腾起来。杰森拍掉肩膀上薄薄的雪，深吸口气放松背后不再被束缚的双翅，翅架和脊柱的骨节发出微弱的舒展声。  
他在吧椅上坐下来，要了一杯心念许久的塔马兰特产黑啤——虽然喝酒的地方和预期有些不同，也没有老电影之夜，但那股醇厚微苦的麦香味总是不会变的。


	9. Chapter 9

在雪和万圣节的奇妙搭配作用下，即便混乱无序如安东尼奥街头也享有了短暂不带疯狂和冲突的热闹氛围。

小小的塔马兰酒吧里挤满了狂欢的成人，他们脸上带着鬼怪面具或涂着夸张的油彩，装扮成各式有名无名的角色，在幽暗的光线和奇诡的乐调中扭动身体，和陌生人纠缠接吻——杰森几乎喊不出其中的绝大部分，他否决了罗伊试图把他拉进舞池中央提案，背靠吧台啃一块骷髅形状的饼干。

杰森得承认自己或许并不像以为的那样讨厌扎堆的人群——但仅限于以旁观者的身份。他用双眼观察人们多变有趣的表情，揣摩他们的心理并乐此不疲。

他想起早前罗伊所说偷偷模仿人类的怪物——虽然总向红发同事声明自己是人类，但这该死的谎话显然说服不了包括本人在内的任何人。

“一个人？”一个穿白色托加袍的女人挤到杰森身旁。

她已经注意他很久了。吧台内打出的荧光刚巧将男性侧脸映出轮廓，在光晕中划开一道流畅利落的线条。狂欢浪潮里年轻男人足够不动声色又毫不起眼，但偏偏让人一旦看到便很难忽略。她突然想穿过整片群魔乱舞看看他眼睛的颜色，于是女人要了两杯红利口，准备向“吸血伯爵”进贡点新鲜血液。

“我跟着朋友来的。”男人果然没让他失望——岂止没失望，她甚至开始思考如果不是除她以外的人都瞎了，为何坐拥这样一张脸还能孤身坐在这落着单。

“你朋友把你一个人丢下了？这可真有点不够意思了。”

“他比我会玩儿多了。”男人满不在乎地怂肩：“我不太会跳舞。”

“不跳舞也可以干些别的……我请你喝一杯交个朋友？”她将鸡尾酒递过去时故意蹭过对方的手背，一般到这个程度意思已经摆得很明显了。

可男人只是微微侧过脑袋看向她，并没伸手去接。失真的环境令女人难以看清那对瞳孔真实的色泽，但一层浅淡的漠然倒是挺清楚地映在眼底，没半点儿醉意。

“酒精过敏？那换一杯普斯福特怎么样？”

她似乎多少有些猜到真相了，可又不太甘心就此放弃，偷偷拉松袍子的腰带靠了上去，掉落的领口露出里面若隐若现的金色比基尼。

莱娅·奥加纳？认真的？是不是总有人把所有节日都过成情人节？杰森内心蹦出大笑，遗憾了，伙计，我更喜欢星海迷途舞会那身。有人请自己喝免费酒当然再好不过——他不太清楚自己具体的年纪，但在差不多开始蹿个子起杰森就从老盖伦的柜子里偷酒喝，虽然真正成年后反倒有所收敛。

但杰森并没有为了贪一杯酒在亲热第一步就收获引人注目的败兴尖叫的打算——不排斥差别并不意味他甘心被人用异样眼光看待，前提是他能牢牢捂住背上丑陋的小秘密。

“抱歉——”杰森稍稍用上了些力气，将“奥朗德公主”快摸到他背上的手臂拉了下来：“我有约了。”

“哇哦，那是今晚第几个了？”等“莱娅”离开后，吧台后围观全程的科莉安妲终于忍不住笑了起来：“罗伊知道该嫉妒死啦，他可从没这待遇。”

“这就是我不太想来酒吧的原因之一——”杰森没好气地重新捏起一块饼干愤愤地咬掉骷髅脑袋：“总免不了这种事。”

“可你也不能总这样下去对吧？”科莉说：“你或者可以尝试着……找个能接受你那点不同的人？”

修理店老板发自内心地不赞同这个建议，他好不容易才维持住目前的稳定生活：“可不是每个人都像你家男友那么没心没肺。”

他说完这句话才发现哪里有点歧义，连忙回头看向科莉，顶着南瓜辫的女孩正在仔细擦手里的一只高脚杯，没什么反应。

“所以，迪克他——”杰森下意识脱口而出。

……迪克·格雷森他作为你的前任知道你的“与众不同”吗？当初是如何表达的？毫无芥蒂吗？你们的分手是否与此有关？

科莉因为往杯挂上放酒杯离得远了些，杰森的声音没能够穿透混着吵闹打碟声和过量二氧化碳的空气。

“你说什么？”她露出询问的神色。

“没什么。”

杰森放弃得很快，他并非不好奇，事实简直恰恰相反——冥冥之中总有个声音在告诉杰森，关于那个拥有漂亮眼睛男人的一切得由他亲自去确认，否则他早晚有一天会因过多的道听途说而失去判断力，并最终为此追悔不已。

如果是那个年轻侦探的话……他能够像接受一个普通人一样接纳自己吗？即使我是个丢失了至今大半人生的“弗兰肯斯坦”？既不是人类……也算不上变异者？

迪克的凝望自己时的神情很难让人不产生类似期待，而由科莉前任身份衍伸出的假设也足够作出猜想——那个男人的一切，未免太过具有诱导性和欺骗性了。

但自见面至今，杰森就一刻不停地往名为“迪克·格雷森”的高赔率赌注上加着筹码。

他或许值得他为此作出冒险。

科莉难得对罗伊的禁酒令松了口，导致对方一下子原形毕露。当橙发姑娘最后一次往酒吧门口的篮子里添完给孩子们的糖果回来，罗伊·哈珀已经趴在吧台上睡得彻底人事不省了。

“他到底喝了多少？”科莉瞪着男友半天后，转头看向杰森：“我让你看着他点的！”

杰森满怀歉意地做了个服软的手势：“他其实前段时间表现真的不赖，我就想着算是奖励一回……呃，我带他回我那儿？”

“不用，就是担心他隔天又要头痛得爬不起来，他每次宿醉清早都会赌咒痛骂酒精一小时。”科莉扫视一圈大半人群散去后有些狼藉的酒吧叹了口气，她今晚的工作还没结束：“我先送罗伊回公寓，你帮我留意别让醉鬼们闹事——劝不听的丢出去就行。”

杰森点头说：“一会我帮你做收尾清扫，明天给他放半天假。”

“谢啦。”科莉拎着弗兰肯斯坦的工装背带，从酒吧后门离开了。

杰森掀开隔板绕到吧台里侧，顺手将散落在桌面上的调酒器具一件件洗净，按顺序摆放整齐。大概从外表让人猜不到，他其实对整理工作颇有一手。店里工作台面上永远条理摆放着分类清晰的组件，罗伊常常因为找不到自己的工具而跑来借用他的。

有人在店里老旧的点唱机里投了首《Ain’t No Sunshine》，懒散的男声在派对散场后的酒吧里磨蹭开来，混着水池的落水声，构成了属于杰森的万圣节最完美时刻。当他轻哼着把最后一把搅拌长匙捞出洗涤槽时，身后传来短促却连续不断的铃声。

杰森在收获更多注意力前迅速擦干双手，循声从吧柜顶摸下来一只嵌着闪片的粉色手机——带着所有者的明亮风格，属于科莉安妲的私人物品。他弯下腰在内台找了个足够隐蔽的抽屉把手机塞了进去，关合前余光匆匆扫过，却瞪着眼睛彻底挪不开视线了。

——屏幕上正跳动着一个线条十足简练的V形鸟翼标志。

他前不久才见过一个一模一样的……在书桌角落的某张黑色的名片上。

伴随独特的提示音，蓝色鸟翼图标在闪烁几秒后隐去了，露出下面的文字讯息内容——几个数字和一个单词“Colin”。

由于是大写，杰森猜测可能是个人名。

科莉的公寓离酒吧不远，所以她回来得很快。看样子外头的雪没有收敛的迹象，姑娘走进来时头顶的“南瓜”上像铺了层厚厚的霜糖。

“老天，杰森，你要不要来这儿兼职？我们店绝对缺你这份人手。”科莉安妲望着干净整洁的操作台，发出一声叹息般的感慨。

杰森拍了拍衬衫前襟，他的刘海已经挣脱发蜡的束缚垂落下来：“你需要帮忙的话随时说一声就行了，反正离的很近。”

“这可是难得的宝贵才能——嘘，你过来帮我挡一下。”

科莉蹲下身掩在吧台后面，杰森疑惑地望着她，直到看到“南瓜灯”真的明亮起来，伴随短暂的高温，科莉肩膀上和发辫上的积雪瞬间消失了。

“罗伊绝对会因为喝醉酒错过这一幕而后悔终身。”修理店老板喃喃地说。

女侍应生把盘起的辫子拆散束回利落的马尾，杰森暗暗吸了口气，使自己的声音听上去足够若无其事：“刚刚你忘在吧柜上的手机响了一阵子——我猜是不是有电话或者消息过来，你最好记得查看下。”

科莉忙着一边套上侍者围裙一边向他道谢，杰森低头擦着手边早已纤尘不染的桌面，好一会儿也没等到预期中或多或少的反应，侧过头却瞥到姑娘捂嘴愣在那儿，看着手机动也不动——她碧绿双眸像是碎裂了，整晚轻柔欢快的情绪正从裂缝里流走。

“科莉？……嘿，科莉安妲！”杰森试着喊她，最后不得不伸手拍了她一下。

“噢——不，杰森？”

科莉转头怔怔盯住他几秒，突然好像被重新接通了现实开关。她手忙脚乱地扯掉围裙，在杰森讶异的视线里撑肘直接翻过吧台：“真的很抱歉！杰森！我是说……我必须得先离开一下！”

“喂！先等等，”杰森离开吧台，赶在科莉向店主请完假冲出酒吧前一把拉住了她：“出什么状况了？”

“杰森！放开我好吗？现在不是时候，我得立刻赶去——”

即便酒吧光线不足，杰森也能注意到科莉惊慌的面容下毫无血色——姑娘被吓坏了。和自己不同，科莉安妲是个强大的变异者，杰森敢打赌整条安东尼奥街上没人能在她手下占到半点儿便宜。

……什么事能让她失措成这样？那个蓝色的鸟翼吗？

“好吧，先听我说一句，就几秒时间不会让事情失控的。”杰森盯着她——科莉甚至比他还高上些许，但杰森足够沉稳：“现在已经过了午夜，还下着大雪，你打算怎么过去？”

“我……”

她果然没考虑这些，杰森侧头瞟了眼门外昏暗的街道，这条街上愿意工作的路灯从来都少于罢工的：“你如果有急事得不得在这个点出去，等我五分钟——我送你过去。”

科莉泫然摇头：“不……不行！我不能把你卷进不属于你的麻烦里。”

“罗伊不在，我得替他照顾好你。不然那笨蛋醒来绝对会爆破我的工坊。”杰森说：“科莉，你总是又强又独立，但偶尔靠一下朋友没什么大不了的。”

“……杰森。”姑娘反手拽着他的胳膊，胸口起伏急促。

“没事的，深呼吸，科莉，深呼吸。”杰森听到自己的语气无比冷静：“不要担心，无论发生什么，我们都来得及。”

杰森在安东尼奥街上度过了一半不算太糟的青春期，因为这样或那样的缘由，他很少离开这儿到外头去。但这并不妨碍他拥有一辆花了很久精心组装并永远满油的重机车。

杰森上次频繁使用这辆车还是在老盖伦生病住院期间，罗伊到来之后，机械怪才用他独特的品味把车做了些改装并把车身喷涂成红色——拜罗伊所赐，如果在驾驶时将引擎推到极速，他会在短时间内荣登BPD交通司的黑名单。

杰森没来得及回到店里换上件保险些的衣服，他拽掉披风，直接在衬衫外套上了挂在后院车库墙上的工作夹克，皮革偏硬的触感让他的后背遭受了一次完整的碾压折磨。迅速检查完车况，杰森把红色机车从堆叠的杂物中推到街边，宽厚的轮胎在身后雪地上轧出一道清晰的车辙。

科莉安妲穿过马路朝杰森跑来，扬起的发尾在黑暗中发亮——她的能力正有些失控，但姑娘显然并没意识到这个。

“上车，给我目的地。”杰森戴上头盔扭开钥匙，把手里皱巴巴的黑披风塞给她：“不想得到多余关注的话，把头发遮一下。”

科莉报出的地址靠近斯康克大街，在布鲁德海文西岛上——虽然同这儿直线距离不算太远，但相隔着整片海湾，所以他们必须绕到沃里奇区去走跨海大桥或者海底隧道。

杰森用靴底踩动引擎触发器，机车轰鸣着冲进大雪中时，街两侧仍有零散的南瓜灯尚未在寒风里熄灭。团团微弱的光晕以奇特的方式，在一片浓重的白茫中断断续续为他衍出大致的方向。

感觉到身后紧抓自己夹克的手指有些颤抖，杰森脑海里模糊地闪过一个从未曾出现的念头。

——如果我的翅膀无法强壮到足以飞上天空，在这种时刻甚至跨越不了一片该死的海湾，它们……和背负着它们的我，究竟到底是为何而存在？


	10. Chapter 10

多亏罗伊的奇思妙想，杰森能以近两百迈的速度像利剑般破开跨海大桥的风雪，仅用了17分钟就把自己和科莉从街上搬运过海湾——即使全程几乎没看清过路面，但他意外没有半点不安或恐惧。

在惊人的高速和糟糕的视野中，杰森紧绷地贴着车身，仿佛一只待猎的野兽。他能清晰感觉空气在皮肤上划过的轨迹，远处涌来海浪的咸腥味，冷调霓灯在雪幕映出模糊的光晕，头顶路灯滋滋的电流声，风向因遭遇障碍而发生微妙改变时，都能被他直感敏锐地捕捉辨识，并迅速作出回避。

——周遭世界变得迟缓而宁静。

杰森从未意识到自己竟拥有如此出色傲人的感官，甚至可以强大到脱离对视觉的依赖。我或许确实是……至少曾经是个变异者，这种实感对杰森来说同样新鲜而陌生。也得益于可怜的能见度，修理店老板估计他和他的违法改装车一时半会儿还不足以被BPD盯上。

“你……确定到这就可以了？”

刚刚进入西岛后没多久科莉突然大喊杰森的名字，然后在他完全停稳前就从车座上跳了下来，伴着尖锐的刹车声，路面上扬起半人高的雪雾。杰森在忽然回复静止状态后还有些恍神，他的大脑还在极度兴奋中尖啸，心脏像泵一样鼓动着血液涌向背部，呼吸粗重却并不感到吃力。

他夹克的翻毛领被雪水浸透，已经冻得硬邦邦了，扎在颈侧有些发疼。

“这儿下车就行——但杰森你还好吗？我喊了好多声，你一点儿反应都没有。”有披风和驾驶员的遮挡，至少外表上科莉比杰森要好得多，但也只是瞧上去而已——在杰森那边看来，所有落雪在科莉身周二十公分处消失了，形成一个颇为奇异的空间。

“我没事，真的没事。”杰森摘下头盔抖落上面的积雪，深深吸气，冷空气刀子一样扎进肺部，但谢天谢地他总算能顺利接收外界讯息了：“我在这里等你，办完事送你回去。”

“不。”科莉严肃地说：“你立刻掉转车头回去，我会有办法回来的。”

杰森听过这种语气。罗伊在禁酒期间被发现破戒，科莉就是这样和他说话的——声音很轻，做宣告一样缓慢清楚，通常意味着事情没什么商量余地。

“好吧，如果，我是说如果需要，你知道怎么联系上我，我随时都在。”杰森退让了，显然科莉面临一些麻烦，而他的介入并无法提供什么帮助：“以及向我保证不要出事。无论遇到什么，都以保护好自己为优先。”

“杰森——”

“请说好的，科莉安妲，别的我不想听。” 他打断她，科莉吃了一惊。

在认识他的人眼里，杰森的性格远称不上强势。

自从少年时期吃过几次险些暴露身份的苦头，意识到自我保护也是为了确保老盖伦能在每天傍晚安心地喝上口酒，杰森便逐渐养成了对麻烦绕道走的个性。他早早收敛了躁动的脾气和好奇心，在罗伊·哈珀的突然造访之前，数年一日地维持着平凡甚至无趣的生活。

“好的，我答应你……我不会有事的。谢谢你，杰森……为今晚的一切。”科莉上前一步匆匆拥抱了杰森，在他胸口留下一片滚烫的热度，直到她消失在西岛的夜幕里也没有褪去。

杰森在雪中站了半分钟用来目送科莉离开，确认她不会再回头后掏出手机，打开地图输入一组坐标。他于酒吧在讯息闪过的短短几秒内熟记了那串数字，并作出几个初步的猜测。

这是密码，某个代号，或许是一个金额。而在科莉报出地址后，杰森得到了一个新的猜想。此刻屏幕上离所处地相近的定位红点，似乎正忠实地向他证明设想的准确性。

科莉从头至尾都明确表达着同一个意思：杰森的帮助只能到“司机”身份为止，他不适合再深入了。而她也同样比杰森所想的更为谨慎——斯康克街和鸟翼坐标定位还相差至少一个街区的距离，他本该为她的保护行为深表感激才是。但当杰森绕了些路才摸到目的地，却只看到整整一大片深夜无人的开放式公园时，还是忍不住轻声爆了句粗口。

好的，目前确定坐标没有问题。杰森，冷静下来，你该知道你在做什么。

杰森把机车停在分不清人行道和草坪的路面上，他能在雪中隐隐看到公园中央的喷泉雕塑，虽然只有模糊的轮廓，但更像一个呼之欲出的鬼影。杰森以喷泉为中心一边绕行一边思考。

科莉的全速很快，应该已经到达了，但她不会飞——所以会留下脚印，但又或许没有脚印，她的身周温度很高，身后可能是一长条融雪的痕迹。胸口的热度还残留在杰森的心脏表面，轻柔地包围着他的冠状动脉。

杰森想，我必须在落雪把痕迹再次覆盖起来或者把我彻底冻僵前找到些什么。

八分钟后他收获了几只被人遗弃的纸糊鬼魂，两把塑料忍者刀，一片背后印着S标记的红色披风和一个看似像螺旋桨叶片的玩具零件。

天杀的万圣节和雪。

杰森往雕像靠近了些，以防自己彻底迷失方向，他开始质疑自己粗鲁的判断以及当初看到鸟翼时脑袋里不正常的轰响。现在傻乎乎的肾上腺素已经不能给他的行为下判决了，他必须找到一个更能说服自己的方法。比如迪克·格雷森作为一个身经百战的侦探，到底该死地会在这种鬼天气遇到什么他无法独立解决的麻烦。

当他站在年久失修的喷泉边时，抬头看到那个鬼影雕塑是个不认识的光头男性。显然他目前没受到足够崇拜，或者说早已崇拜过时，基座上本该刻着姓名或简介的地方被锈迹和苔藓遮得几乎辨认不清。

很好，视觉的盲区就意味着无法顺利得到必要讯息，在今天之前这个理论至少没太大问题。杰森坐下来，闭上眼睛思考。

我可能需要一只啮齿动物，那只可以咬破我的血管，让血液再次沸腾的啮齿动物。

雪花无声落在他的肩背上积攒起薄薄一层，杰森感到脚底传来极其细微的震动，他本以为是高速列车正呼啸穿过西岛隧道，但这种动静更为短暂而无规律，像是某种剧烈的碰撞。

我的脚底……公园地底。

杰森猛地站了起来，飞快的在手机上输入“布鲁德海文”“防核爆防空洞”——大灾难后，作为离隔离区最近的幸存地区之一，布鲁德海文用五年时间在这座城市地下挖了二十多个防空洞，至今几乎已全部废弃。如果他没猜错的话西岛也不会例外——宾果！

有了更精确的方位指示，杰森没花上太久就在公园边缘找到一辆被雪半掩的墨蓝色跑车，他甚至留了个心眼记下了车牌和型号——车主是个颇为念旧的人，这种款型的车早在幸存日前就停产了。更为重要的是，车身后那座不起眼的矮房拥有一扇与它绝不相配的厚重铁门。

手指抚过锈层下模糊不堪的防辐射标记，杰森深深吸了口气，用力推开了虚掩的铁门。

很久之后杰森再回想起那一年的万圣节，仅仅是从无意中瞥到科莉手机的屏幕到推开地下防空洞的铁门，中间都有数个节点足以让他错失一切。他总觉得冥冥中有什么在推动他作出每一个决断。杰森得承认，当年他甚至没有足够的见解和能力来判断自己的行为，但当他怀着自认尚残存不少的勇气走进防空洞，被命运精准地牵向迪克·格雷森时，杰森已经能够模糊地意识到所见一切，将彻底把他卷入——或者说卷回某个巨大的麻烦，并改变他未来的人生走向。

杰森对迪克初见面的印象绝没像罗伊所认为的那么盲目。

这个男人说话语调大多情况有些轻浮，这让很多人在打交道时对他疏于戒备，但当迪克·格雷森希望你能够认真聆听于他，你又难以轻易摆脱他温柔强硬又不动声色的个人节奏。他擅长被人注视吸引视线，同样擅长一脸平凡无害地隐没于人群。那天和迪克的谈话进行到游行部分时，杰森的直觉就在向他发出警报……当然这并不妨碍他同时被迪克那双透蓝的眼睛和矛盾的特质所吸引。

所以当罗伊·哈珀一本正经地警告他年轻的侦探是个所谓“变异者猎犬”，杰森虽然出声嘲笑并否认了偏执的损友，但他内心远没表现得那么肯定。即便杰森对罗伊的“情报来源”并不报以多少信任，可他敢言迪克本人的身份和行事也离单纯直白相去甚远。

杰森考虑迪克干涉部分“变异者”的案件的可能性，更进一步地——对方对这个“种群”的了解远多于身为“变异者”的自己，他正怀揣一些秘密和情报，行走于布鲁德海文光明与黑暗的交界处。

但以上一切的一切，都无法缓解杰森再次看到迪克·格雷森时所受的巨大冲击。

——比如他从未预料过那个漂亮的年轻侦探本人，是否会是自己的同类……一名不折不扣的变异者。

杰森站在防空洞内的隔离铁门前，从门缝里向里望去的瞬间，脑子再一次、再一次地被迪克说“秘密”时讨巧勾起的嘴角弧度所彻底占领——他本是被科莉的惊叫声吸引过来的，可当他注意到迪克·格雷森时，已无法再挤出半点精力旁视他顾。

这不赖杰森……没人能从侦探的“小秘密”上移开目光。

迪克背对铁门，没有穿着长风衣或任何外套，因为他需要在战斗时露出他的武器——模样张狂的外骨节根植于侦探整条脊柱，如朵朵白鸢尾串联盛开在他裸露的背部，一路生长由上而下蔓延至骶椎都不曾停止，直至在他身后延伸出一条长度惊人的细锥状骨尾。

而他身上那件仅在手臂和胸口留下挑眼蓝色条纹，背部却特意开敞的黑色制服摆明在告诉杰森，男人早已习惯于用这条尾巴来战斗了。

此刻迪克双手十指轻点地面，屈膝半蹲，整个人绷成一张蓄势待发的弓，而那条令人惊叹的骨尾则在他背后无声地小幅摆动。

与杰森枯萎的翅膀不同，迪克奇异的尾部蓬勃而尖锐、可控且灵活，杰森甚至能听见吮吸骨血的声音，并毫不怀疑它一击所带来的力量。苍白坚硬的赘生器官与鲜活温热的人类皮肤于防空洞陈腐的空气中交织，在偷窥者眼前构成一幅吊诡又绮丽的画面。

杰森呆立着，被前所未有的巨大困扰和迷茫所侵袭。他正在阴差阳错中觊觎一份隐秘的宝藏，它因被世人所不齿而掩埋至深，但足够美艳动人……也过分危险致命。

——而最糟的部分，这份宝藏的名字叫迪克·格雷森。

我或许该离开，远远地离开，回到那个老旧的修理坊，尝试让罗伊闭嘴，然后仅此一次地为自己错误的好奇心标上句点。这个微弱的念头没能在杰森脑海里存活超过半秒，便立刻被击碎了。

“科莉！”

狭窄的视界中迪克急促地轻喊出声，和杰森记忆中相比，他的声线微妙地变低了，甚至有些沙哑。他后腿蹬地迅速腾空而起，尾部在半空甩出漂亮的弧度，急速抽向目标。

三秒后杰森再次看到迪克，是他被狠狠扔了回来，侦探伴着巨响撞向墙面后摔落在地。好了，现在杰森知道在地面上感知到的震动是从哪儿来的了。

在足以让一个普通人重伤昏迷的冲击后，迪克只是骂咧地哼了一声就立刻挺身恢复备战状态，他用拇指擦掉嘴角的血迹，专注地凝视前方。此时杰森才注意到他制服有几道破口，可能在流血却被更深的黑色遮盖了，脸侧也有划伤，整个人看上去颇为狼狈，似乎已苦战许久。

他到底在和什么东西战斗？

杰森无意识地死死捏紧了拳头，往铁门豁开的缝隙中更近地凑上去——下一秒轰热的气体随着爆破声喷扫过整个面部，他在爆炸中辨认出科莉的尖叫，混着一种更为可怖的兽类般的咆哮声回荡在防空洞中。

等视觉再度恢复，一个巨大的阴影挤压进了杰森稍变开阔的视野中，他立刻直直倒抽了口冷气——将其称为人类已太过草率，出现的生物或许更贴近传说中的挪威巨魔。接近三米的膨胀身躯上是一个不够匹配的红发脑袋，现在那个脑袋正面目狰狞着，高高举起双拳，发出近乎哭泣的狂啸。不知是否是杰森的错觉，他感到“巨魔”似乎长了一张孩童的脸。

这是……暴走的变异者？！

而眼下科莉正站在巨魔面前，同迪克呈夹击姿态，如火焰般燃烧的橙发四散飞舞，姑娘肤色变得更深，身周的空气因高热呈现出扭曲的波纹。

巨魔在爆炸波中踉跄了几下，但他很快再次爬起来，恼怒地带着四溅的碎石向科莉安妲飞快地冲了过去。

“不，不——柯林！”迪克追上前，他灵敏地跃上巨魔的后背，却没有继续任何进攻动作，只是双手紧紧搂住他的脖子，大声喊道：“柯林，该睡觉了，好吗？该睡觉了！”

被纠缠的巨魔扭动身体打算把迪克甩下去，但侦探用骨尾缠住他胡乱挥舞的右臂，一手安抚般轻揉他的头顶。迪克勉力维持着冒险的姿势——他随时可能被撞向柱子墙面或是被直接抓住。男人浑身是伤满脸疲惫，语气却极尽温柔：“嘘——嘘——听话，柯林。我是迪克，科莉也在这儿……一切都会没事的，小甜果，一切都没事了。”

杰森愣住了，他简直无法理解这个战术。见鬼他到底在干什么？

但科莉安妲却很清楚，姑娘耀眼灼热的长发转为更柔和的色泽，她坚定地走向红发巨魔，并用温暖的发丝包裹他的手掌，一边开始哼唱一首断断续续的安眠曲。杰森在惊惧中险些将阻拦的呼喊脱口而出——但巨魔意外放弃了攻击，站在原地颤动着，高分贝的咆哮转为悲伤的啜泣。迪克和科莉对视了一眼，摸出一支针剂飞快地扎进巨魔的颈侧。

一滴汗水划过杰森的额头坠落，他无声吞咽口水，远超人类规格的激烈战斗后，防空洞里头一次出现足以听清喘息的寂静。巨魔完全停止动作，脸上痛苦的扭曲消失了，杰森这回看清了——那确实是一张十岁孩子稚嫩的面孔。

老天啊，杰森内心蓦然涌起前所未有的悲伤。他悄然后退一步，离去前再次朝年轻侦探和他背部奇异的骨骼投以深深的凝望。

迪克·格雷森，你所面对和抗争的……到底是个怎样的世界？

异变总是出现在所有人都以为能松口气时，亦如暂退又重返的巨浪更汹涌地卷席一切。

“不——！迪克！不要！”

女性的惊叫紧随着巨魔再度狂暴却戛然而止的怒吼。足以震动脚下地面的冲击被生生截断，化作巨物轰然倒地的烟尘——尖锐的骨骼尾端从巨魔脖颈中缓缓抽出，伴着喷射而起的猩红液体和科莉撕心裂肺的悲恸。

——这是杰森那晚在地下防空洞所见到的，有关迪克·格雷森的最后一幕场景。

——一场极度糟糕的单方面重逢，一场过于失败的独立冒险。


	11. Chapter 11

迪克在万圣节那天起得很晚。这实在怪不得他，毕竟当提姆·德雷克，他兢兢业业的情报员弟弟在昨晚通知他明天将会有一场大雪的时候，迪克恨不得直接蒙头睡过这个该死的节日。

“我绝对不会在今天出门，休想让我往门外跨一步！所以……别喊我起床！”

迪克完全有理由去痛恨一场灾害性的雪。除了过往不太美好的回忆外，这种固态降水同雨一样，从云层捎带来的辐射虽远不足以让变异者产生觉醒，但多多少少会让他情绪烦躁——而迪克不打算在这个月结束前再新增抽烟履历了。

“反正你也过了捣蛋要糖的年纪，没人会在万圣节逼你出门的，迪克。”受到老管家指派的提姆站在门口无所谓地耸肩：“但是我有义务提醒你今天除了万圣节同样也是十月的最后一天——你知道意味着什么，你该上交本月账单了。”

“……见鬼。”十秒钟后，提姆在打开的卧室门口收获一个脸色黑如锅底，挟带巨大起床气的迪克·格雷森。

“见鬼的万圣节快乐，迪克，阿福让我喊你去帮忙布置大厅。”

“达米安呢？”迪克一边把睡衣从身上扒下来往回走，他身后长长的骨尾迤过地面发出刺耳的刮擦声：“我以为叫我起床这种事大多数情况轮不到你。”

“你亲爱的恶魔弟弟还在睡觉。”提姆探头看了眼迪克和整洁不太搭边的卧室，识趣地选择待在门边：“他从半夜开始头痛，但固执地拒绝一切止痛类药物。再顺便提醒你阿福前不久才给地板上过蜡。”

“啊？头痛？这可从没听说过，我一会儿去看看情况。”迪克不情不愿地停止折磨地板的行为，尾巴无声缠绕上肌理流畅的腰胯，他总是以这种方式在人群中隐藏自己的不同：“所以……布鲁斯怎么说？”

“老样子——但这回的版本是‘我来处理’，而不是‘我能解决’，”提姆说：“你从汤普金斯医生那儿回来之后和他聊过了？”

“嗯。”迪克在衣柜闷头试图翻找一件合适的衣服，粗鲁地把阻止他的一切东西扔得到处都是：“我和他谈了谈柯林的事，布鲁斯同意了。我想小D会很高兴拥有一个差不多年纪的兄弟的。”

“嗯哼，我对此持保留意见。我怀疑他根本不知道‘相处’这个单词的写法。”

“行啦，提宝，你该试着表现得对他更好点儿。”迪克终于停下手，站着打了个长长的呵欠：“你是哥哥。”

“免谈。除非恶魔崽对天发誓吃饭时候不再在桌子下踩我的脚。”

“如果小D不愿意纠正一些青春期小毛病，我不介意打他的屁股。”两人说话间，迪克迷糊着把蓝条衬衫的扣子扣错三次，但感谢上帝他总算把起床气消磨了大半：“顺便，关于科莉的事情，谢谢你没告诉他更多。”

提姆促狭地笑了：“更多什么？比如你的新欢修理店老板？”

迪克皱眉：“噢……偶尔你可太讨厌了，提宝。”

“关于他我倒是有些新情报。”提姆故意停下来等迪克更多有趣的反应，他还记得自己那个“推大哥一把”的小计划。

但对方却只在走出来经过时揉了揉他的脑袋，这差不多算韦恩家兄长对于弟弟们的招牌动作，虽然并不怎么受欢迎，迪克总乐此不疲。

“即便你不说我也总有办法知道的，对吧？”

提姆把迪克的手拍开，撇撇嘴无趣道：“其实也没什么，只不过那家修理店在罗伊之前的所有者是盖伦•巴特利。他早年丧妻又老年丧子，而杰森作为他的学徒突然出现正是在八年前。”

“一个巧合尚可以用运气或意外来解释，但如果是好几个巧合串联——”迪克似乎完全没有意外，声音懒散而含糊：“除了既定事实我想不到别的解释。”

“你其实早就有答案了？嘿！迪克——这回你有些过分了，这弄得我像个开卷题当闭卷做的傻瓜学生！”

只要涉及杰森的事，迪克的态度总有些暧昧或漂移不定。他起初表现得如此热衷，后来却又显得保守回避，这全然不正常不是吗？提姆意识到他的大哥得知一些他手中没有的情报，并连对他都不辞辛劳地隐瞒着。

迪克走向楼梯时情绪已相当平稳冷静，好像又变回了那个让外人熟悉的年轻侦探：“我们与其谈论毫无关系的事，还不如来说说游行案件和韦伦•琼斯的死亡，或者卢瑟的竞选也行……以及计划下一步到底该怎么走。”

毫无关系？你之前的表现可不是那么告诉我的。被迫跟着下楼时提姆愤懑地想，知情不报罪名坐实，哈。嫌疑犯迪克·格雷森，我早晚会查清楚你到底在瞒着什么，然后别再想着出事都独自搞定，你才搞不定那么多破事儿呢，大侦探。

如果要挑选迪克在这么多年里体悟最深的真理，“事情永远不会按照你所期望的步调进行”这条绝对能榜上有名。

直到傍晚一切都还在可控范围内，甚至给了迪克一种今天或许能过得不赖的错觉。虽然饱受头痛困扰的达米安的攻击力和暴躁指数双双翻倍，但迪克还是顺利说服弟弟服下止痛片，事实上他总能搞定这些。提姆向迪克含蓄表达了没什么用处的小小敬佩。

然后他在老管家的提示下，从蝙蝠洞里拖出了之前在红线区查案时的战利品——五大箱子的节日派对用品。他们用掉其中的一箱半完成了预期的装扮计划，总稍显清冷古调的大宅被各色彩带和奇怪饰品点缀出难得的生气，前一秒还在嘀咕“家中压根没人过万圣节”的提姆·德雷克，很快向阿尔弗雷德阐述了他们可以将部分基础挂饰维持到感恩节甚至是圣诞夜的三十条理由。

期间布鲁斯从蝙蝠洞上来看了一眼，除了通知兄弟俩惯例的月末检查外，没有作更多表示。韦伦·琼斯死后他出现在大宅的频率增长不少，迪克前日曾和养父谈起这起蹊跷的死亡事件和实验进度，布鲁斯则反问了他的看法。

“我们的对手比想象中更了解我们。对方熟悉变异者的一切，包括你的底线和原则，清楚你会不惜一切代价争取的东西，破坏起来也尤为具有精确的打击性。”

“所以你判断是琼斯是死于人为……或者说，谋杀。”

“别告诉我你认为只是事故或意外，行了，我才不信。”

布鲁斯·韦恩不置可否：“那是我的私人实验室——在韦恩塔地底，最严密的监控和防卫系统，我清楚每个人所做的一切。”

迪克瞪着布鲁斯：“你需要我来介入调查搜证吗？”

“暂时不，继续说。”

“对于动机我有几个想法，”迪克耸耸肩继续推论道：“第一，韦伦·琼斯的存在会推动实验关键步骤，让你获得必要的数据。第二，更好意味上的第二种——你的实验可能会在琼斯身上成功，而他就会从案件凶手转变为保密证人。第三，谋划者关于游行案在琼斯身上做了些我们所不知道的手脚，而不希望你在研究中发现。这大多关系到你……布鲁斯，你的抑制和逆觉醒态的实验到底能够做到哪一步。”

“迪克，没有证据的推论永远只能是猜测。”

“当然！所以你和BPD给我机会了吗？我们目前局面过于被动了，布鲁斯。”迪克极力申诉权力，说实话，他不太喜欢养父把大事瞒着他的感觉：“在整个案件上，我从未反对过你的决断，你有你自己的计划和打算——总是这样。但你得承认有些时候会需要一些帮助，这没那么难。”

“迪克，保护我们身边的东西比想象中更加困难，”布鲁斯·韦恩没有回应他的请求，只是拍了拍长子的肩膀示意结束对话：“我们始终为此努力奋战至今，使之成为我们继续前行和得以远视的基础。”

“……布鲁斯？！”

“你需要稍微调整状态歇歇脚，迪克，别飞得太远。你已经做得足够多——不，未免有些太多了，而这都是我的错。然后记得固好你自己身边的鸟巢。”

当时怒气难捱的迪克·格雷森并没能仔细思考养父的话，即便这已经是莱斯利对他开出“急需休息”医嘱之后的又一次类似忠告了。

迪克和提姆在午饭前接受了检查，有趣的是连达米安都被布鲁斯拎到蝙蝠洞做了全套。

“恶魔崽不是人类吗？有这个必要？”提姆嘀嘀咕咕地向迪克发牢骚。

“布鲁斯早上说了‘我来处理’，”迪克一脸坦然：“所以这就是他的‘处理方式’。”

提姆看着在MRI前张牙舞爪强调自己身体一切正常的达米安·韦恩若有所思。

拿到检查报告的迪克一脸绝望地向弟弟控诉外头已足以没过脚踝的大雪。他在这个月用烟严重超标，外脊椎和骨尾在未觉醒情况下也同样有增生迹象，数项生理指标都有糟糕的红字。

“我这个月都没有用过颈环——”迪克用口型夸张地假哭：“都怪这该死的雪！”

提姆叹了口气，由于变异分型差异他的结果和迪克完全不同，但他们作为搭档具有“连带责任”：“这下完蛋了，你猜布鲁斯会不会直接把我们的权限从系统里禁掉。”

“那你可以选择出门偷偷陪我查案了，提宝。”

“不，想都别想。”提姆·德雷克迅速否决提议：“你知道我讨厌阳光。”

稍显意外的是，布鲁斯最终没对迪克多说什么，包括没有任何“我们需要谈谈”的预约父子交心。他在午饭后被卢修斯匆匆喊走了，韦恩集团在每年万圣节惯例会举办活动并向孩子们分发糖果，明摆着他今天也将缺席本宅的晚餐。

“颈环的触发剂减量百分之二十五，十天禁足用药调整，很好，你的止痛剂也被停了——我早说那个会让你迟钝对吧？布鲁斯对你身体的耐药程度把控得很紧。哦对，还有你现在抽烟需要写报告了，伙计。”

午后达米安因药物作用又继续纠缠于睡眠，而阿福则在厨房忙碌，韦恩大宅迎来多日来最为安静的时刻之一。提姆在念布鲁斯刚刚下达的“判决书”，他的长兄在一旁像一摊棉花脸色郁郁地铺在客厅沙发上，尾巴尖丧气地垂着。

“我本来打算晚上去教堂看望柯林的——我几乎每年都会去，何况我现在没有禁令。”迪克捂住脸哀叹：“他很喜欢万圣节！理应有人陪他一起过。”

“老天啊，布鲁斯竟然让你在家时给恶魔崽上体术课！”提姆皱眉喃喃：“这可不太正常。”

迪克倒对此没什么过激反应：“小D缠着让我们教他格斗又不是一天两天了。布鲁斯也觉得该对他松口了吧？毕竟你懂的，形势特殊，自我保护这种事总没有错。”

提姆顿时浑身一阵恶寒：“如果是他的个性加上你的战斗力……简直是噩梦翻倍。”

“达米安是人类！而且他才只有十岁！”迪克有气无力地强调。

“噢，是这样吗？——哇哦，最后还是有个好消息……我依然拥有所有的蝙蝠洞系统使用权限。”提姆·德雷克勉强满意地阖上电脑：“趁布鲁斯不在，想聊聊之前的案子吗？”

迪克望着他，蓝色眼睛逐渐恢复生机：“你查到什么了？”

“关于BPD的进度，芭芭拉一直在和我保持秘密联系，”提姆清了清嗓子：“说真的，戈登的日子不太好过。”

“那姑娘相当聪明而且敏感，她才上大学，提姆，”迪克有些不赞成弟弟的行为：“你不该把她拖下这趟浑水。”

“放心，我自有分寸。但芭芭拉天分太好，我就教了几招，她已经能够不留痕迹地来去BPD的身份信息库了。”

“好吧，所以？”

“警督是真心想查这件案子，但似乎不太顺利。根据你的意思，之前关于辐射彩带的交易情报全部给了他们，甚至包括其中两个人的监控影像。”

迪克从沙发上半坐起来，骨尾灵活地从一旁茶几上勾过一杯咖啡：“你可没告诉过我你已经找到人了。”

提姆识趣道：“这算我的错。但就是前几天你让我继续追查之后的成果，毕竟你知道……我们现在调查权都没有，我只能秘密通知戈登让他去拿主意。”

“吉姆警告过我别再插手的——可真有你的，提姆。”迪克沉思片刻道：“我猜找到人却一点办法都没有，证据不足，他连逮捕令都申请不到。”

“更糟一些，两个家伙是那片地区有名的混混，你懂的……前科累累。警督设法以别的理由拘留他们，但在问出线索前被迫放了人——有人替他们找了相当顶尖的律师并出额保释，目前甚至打算要起诉BPD特调司，芭芭拉说她父亲暂时被迫脱离游行案了，现在是伊莉丝·斯沃博达接手。”

迪克有半天哑口无言：“……就没有半点好消息？”

“算是有一个。”提姆也露出无奈的神色，他对案子的胶着半点不比兄长更少：“戈登通过问话和监控确认了他们在放射物交接当天停留的几个地点，但不出意料没拍到交易镜头。”

“具体地址都给我。”迪克猛地站起身：“我去跑一趟看看能不能排除掉剩下的。”

“现在？！拜托告诉我你在跟我开玩笑。”提姆觉得连他也一起头痛起来：“你记得自己才跟布鲁斯因为查案的事吵架吗？而且你现在是禁足期，外面还在下大雪——”

“知道这些后待在家里才会憋疯我呢，提宝。我会尽快回来的，我觉得晚饭前应该没问题。”

提姆对迪克太过了解了，韦恩家兄长是他见过行动力最强的存在之一。一旦投入某个事件，不彻底解决或遇到更大的麻烦前根本难以让他放弃。

于是提姆·德雷克作出了一个让他足以后悔许久的决定：“如果得到我的通知你就必须立刻回来，还有……随时保持联系。”


	12. Chapter 12

所以……现在到底是什么情况？中间出了哪些差错？还是我做了某个错误的决定？给我的惩罚？未免超过了吧？太不公平了不是吗？为什么偏偏、偏偏是他？

侦探站在最后也是最远的确认地点——布鲁德海文西岛，一座半废弃的开放式公园里，他的脸在寒风中几乎麻木，感知不到丁点温度。脚下是掩过近半截小腿的积雪，手中监测器爆着惊人的辐射读数，尖锐刺耳的警告音在空旷中回荡。但迪克却仿佛压根听不到般，只是木然地、僵硬地站着，视线尽头落在在前方雪地上。

那里静静躺着一架破损的直升机模型，做工精致得压根不像给孩子的玩具，原型是韦恩集团的空客K350。迪克太过熟悉了，世界上仅此一件的特制品，前几天才刚刚作为礼物由他的手转交给一个可爱的红发男孩。

——柯林，柯林·威尔克斯。

这个名字刚刚浮现在脑海里，侦探脚底的地面随之传来一阵不规律的细微震动。

不——迪克瞬间面色惨白……他生平第二次被无所适从的绝望与无助感吞没了。

半小时前，他在开往西岛的路上。恼人的天气令节日氛围淡薄不少，车载电台放着比利·惠瑟斯的歌，之前一无所获又过于冗长的调查让人有稍许烦躁，他只能寄希望于最后一个地点。半道上提姆告诉迪克，阿尔弗雷德因为他的私自离家并错过晚饭有些生气，这意味着他必须在事情变得彻底无法收拾前赶回去向管家道歉。

八分钟前，他对着公园中心的前总统雕像报以嗤之以鼻的哼声，监测器突兀响起的提示音将迪克的注意力拉回调查上，他踩着吱咯生厌的雪，试图确认放射性物质的源头。但屏幕显示的指示方向过于混乱，迪克随手发了信息给提姆，很快得到了关于地下防空洞的情报。

三分钟前，他收到莱斯利的电话，一向冷静优雅的医生惊慌地向侦探求助——她找不到柯林了，十岁的变异者男孩在万圣节晚上偷偷打开门跑了出去，等她从成堆的工作中拾起关注，女医生已经彻底失去了他的踪迹。

四十五秒前，就在他打算放弃搜查直奔诊所的时候，迪克在防空洞铁门附近看到了雪地里的直升机模型。他突然明白过来仪器上异常辐射读数的来源了——以最糟糕的一种方式。

迪克·格雷森在确定自己能够理智判断现状前进入了放空洞。他几乎是踉跄地跌进地下的——那里的高浓度辐射对身为变异者的他来说同样是折磨。虽不到使他觉醒的程度，但足以让他暂时丢失正常连续的思考能力。

背后紧紧相连的脊柱骨骼发出疯狂的呻吟，在他的血肉里蠢蠢欲动。畸形的疼痛侵袭着迪克的神经，他每走上几步都必须扶着墙停下来等剧痛过去——他的尾巴，那条不属于任何人类的丑陋的尾部从腰上落下来，轻易扯裂风衣外套欢愉而急切地暴露在空气中。

这座防辐射防空洞显然废弃已久了，由于换气系统的停滞，氧气含量显然不太足够，却到处蔓延着钢铁和霉尘的味道。迪克拖着不太稳定的脚步，朝时不时隐隐传来的吼叫声和撞击声摸去。他在半途确认颈环状态，注射止痛剂，并清点身边的常备药品和镇静剂时才想起给提姆发了个简短的讯息。但从东部极光山区到达西岛，需横穿整个布鲁德海文外加半个海湾，意味着他压根来不及等到后援再处理现状。

纵使做足心理准备，迪克在进入四号防空洞时依然被眼前所见近乎击溃了，噩梦如深沉无光的黑夜再次包裹了他，并无情地扼住所有呼吸和声音。

在大量辐射的侵蚀下，那层被莱斯利和迪克八年来小心呵护的脆弱保护罩彻底粉碎。男孩幼弱的身躯巨化成庞然怪物，近乎裸露的皮肤上到处是崩裂的伤口和虬突的肌肉，只有面孔勉强维持着孩童状貌，却正因异变的痛苦与膨胀的欲望而扭曲嚎叫。

“柯林？！不，不，不，柯林——为什么为什么为什么……”

迪克嘴唇无声颤动——他早已不是第一回见到全觉醒的变异者，甚至也远不止数次地同他们交手，但这却是他最感到退却和害怕的一次。

原本在发泄锤击墙壁的柯林·威尔克斯注意到了新目标，绿色的双眼在同迪克对视数秒后，瞳孔猛然拉成长条状，在地面跃起向他冲去。

回避了大多熟悉的进攻方式，这场尽力不伤害对方前提下的打斗进行得格外艰难，不仅仅是为了拖住男孩离开防空洞的脚步。迪克早就不记得自己被击飞或摔落多少次，所幸他仰赖于柯林年幼而薄弱的战斗本能，没有受到过于致命的伤害。

即便清楚这种程度的觉醒根本无法逆转，迪克在心中依然保有一丝侥幸的奢望——他拼命回忆布鲁斯在和他聊起实验进程时的表情和语气，用作说服自己尚能挽救一切的证据。在决心要将男孩活着、无害地带离这里的念头产生后，迪克将坐标发给了另一个或许能在这件事上帮到他的人。

短短不到半小时，他看到了科莉安妲温暖明亮的橙色长发。

柯林在科莉的安眠曲和发丝的暖意中平静下来，脸上挣扎着浮现出片刻茫然与委屈，在这种境况下男孩的人性竟仍未被彻底吞噬。

意识到这个难以置信的事实，迪克胸腔没过一阵钝痛。他的嘴里满是腥甜，浑身的肌肉骨骼都在悲鸣，却按捺不住内心浮现出的希望。

“噢，柯林。你太棒了……你一直都是个好男孩儿，总能让我高兴，对吧？”

迪克将镇静剂全部打进巨化变异者的静脉，疲惫地微微松开手臂和骨尾。

他打算向科莉安妲道谢，也有太多话应该向她说明，他该如何感激她在柯林的事上支撑帮助了他那么多年直到这一刻。

“科莉，我——”

短短两秒，迪克只来得及感受到身下剧烈的起伏，以及视线中那只朝科莉猛然砸下的拳头。当再度得以辨清现状，他的尾骨前端已被温热的肉体和血液所包裹了。

在女孩嘶哑的痛哭中，那个迪克曾几乎以生命为代价保护下来的男孩，发出在世间最后一声割裂的喘息，伴着四溅的赤色，将短暂仓促的一生交付于满地灰尘与碎石。

这个万圣节成了所有人的噩梦。

提姆在接近半夜收到一条来自迪克附带坐标的讯息，只有短短几个单词。

“金盏盛开了。”

原本正因被长兄连累而满腹牢骚的男孩瞬间从靠椅上弹了起来。这是布鲁斯定下的侦探社通讯暗语，他们用金盏菊指代变异者，用开花程度表达觉醒状态。

接下来的一小时内，提姆·德雷克一边冷静通知了尚未回归的家主，一边在风雪中赶往布鲁德海文西岛，中途试图联系迪克无数次无果。没有收到颈环的触发警报或许是他所知唯一的好消息。

他还能搞定，他总能搞定的，在完全清醒的状态下。一路狂飙时提姆反复自我安慰着。

可他一向了解的事实是迪克的讯息绝不会那么简短，也永远是终结话题的那个——他们的大哥总能将任务通讯刷成热闹的聊天版块，这不仅仅由于迪克自带话唠属性，更多则因为他的经验和能力足以游刃有余地应付大多数突发状况，也从不吝于分享情报。

该死，该死，该死。

提姆从没那么讨厌过自己偏消极的性格，当他忍不住开始在内心描绘迪克的最惨境况第十五幕时，被耳中突然响起的提示音吓得差点撞上跨海大桥的桥栏。

“噢——操！……迪克！？”

“……提姆，你在哪儿。”

坏消息，迪克没有指正他的脏话，但谢天谢地他活着，并且还能完整理智地发言。如果不是对方声音里罕见的低落和沙哑，提姆几乎都想开香槟庆祝了。去他的悲观主义！去他的最糟场景！

“在桥面，大约七分钟内赶到——事情搞定了？”

“——花谢了。”对面是漫长而令人困扰的沉默，提姆听着兄长凌乱的呼吸，心中再次浮起不妙的预想。

“迪克——？嘿，你还好吗？”

“西岛公园地下四号防空洞，拜托你了。提姆，我——”

“行了，待在原地等我。”提姆·德雷克清晰地要求道：“我马上就到，布鲁斯也是。听到了吗？无论发生什么，我们能解决的。”

老天今天是什么日子？他居然在安慰和鼓励那个迪克·格雷森，提姆觉得自己的舌头都快打结了：“保持通讯好吗，伙计？”

“……抱歉。”

而迪克没听他的，通话终结于一声叹息般的道歉及回拨的无尽忙音。

提姆最终没在防空洞见到兄长，那个没种的混蛋在他到达前一刻离开了。

令人头痛不已的是，迪克还尽职尽责地为他留下了整个狼藉满目的战斗现场，一大滩刺目的血迹，一支空空如也的镇静剂注射器。

还有更糟一些的——一个金属颈环，以及侦探随身携带的所有通讯与调查设备。

最不幸的——一具巨化的觉醒变异者尸体。

当提姆蹲下身查看变异者的脸和死因时，他意识到自己不祥的预感彻底应验了。

“我操——搞什么鬼！？”

红发男人挥来的拳头不快，带着醉鬼特有的鲁莽力道。但迪克没有躲，任由那拳落在自己嘴角。血腥味再次蔓延开来。

毕竟不是每个男人在半夜醒来看到女友被前任搀扶着走进家门时都能保持冷静的……尤其两人看上去像是一起从山坡上滚下来过。迪克理解这个，他甚至有些感激罗伊朝他充满敌意和戒备的瞪视，他知道对方能陪伴好科莉。

“罗伊！”科莉安妲红着眼睛挡住他，阻止男友继续扬起胳膊：“我求你别再添乱了。”

“你受伤了？”罗伊吓了一跳，一把拉过科莉上下查看，他显然还没完全清醒，脸上还挂着几道昨夜滑稽的黑线，但几乎本能般将女友紧紧护在怀里。

“我没事。”科莉摇头。

“哥们，解释一下？”男人口齿不清地质问迪克。

“出了些状况，然后我们失去了一个重要的朋友。”迪克尝试牵动声带，一阵刺痛钻过：“我……很抱歉没能保护好科莉——”

“迪克，我们在路上说好了对吧？”姑娘打断他：“你的自责只会让事情变得更糟。”

红发男人的视线在两人脸上有些迷茫地交换，他突然有些后悔喝了太多酒了。

迪克站在门口露出一丝苦笑，身上的雪融化后在他脚下泅成一滩水迹：“罗伊，麻烦你照顾好科莉，她需要安慰……我做不到那些，但你可以。”

“见鬼。虽然我不知道发生了什么，”罗伊·哈珀挠挠头，让出通往客厅的路：“现在是凌晨三点，而你才看上去需要热水澡、睡眠和安慰，沙发借你一晚。”

“谢谢你，罗伊，但是不了。”迪克最后嘱托道：“我知道你了解科莉的秘密……所以，最近有人在针对‘特定种群’展开袭击，务必小心保护她不要暴露身份。”

他正是在那刻忽然想起布鲁斯的劝告的——固好身边的鸟巢，别飞得太远。

可是不是有些太迟了？

“迪克——答应我回家去，”科莉声音颤抖着说：“别遗忘了你自己！”

迪克·格雷森转身离去了，没有给出回答。


	13. Chapter 13

杰森找到迪克的时候，对方正在安东尼奥街边对着一个混混报以无情凶猛的打击。

当时是十一月一日凌晨的三点三十二分。大雪已经停了，布鲁德海文市中的霓虹余光得以溢入这条肮脏的街道。

经历西岛防空洞的观战后，杰森深知真正变异者战斗力的可怕，他远远看到雪地里滴落的血迹就暗呼不妙，几乎抱着被狠揍的决意冲上去插进两人中间。

意料之外，预想中的重拳并没有落下来。杰森等了片刻放下护住头部的胳膊，昏暗的光线里迪克的瞳孔黯淡没有焦距，只是举着手臂一片茫然地望着他，杰森甚至怀疑他到底能不能看清自己。

“迪克？”杰森没想到头一回喊这个名字居然是这种场合，着实有些奇怪。他尝试慢慢伸手握住青年的手腕，所幸迪克·格雷森并没作出抵抗，他浑身冰冷，胸口深重地起伏着。

斗殴被中断，除了身后混混断断续续嘶哑的哀嚎声，一个少女很快哭着从一旁小巷中钻出跌跌撞撞地跑开了。杰森瞥了一眼女孩染成红色的头发和被扯开的凌乱衣物，心中顿时明白了大半。

他回头怒瞪那个管不住下半身的倒霉蛋。

“不想死就快滚。”杰森龇牙朝他无声吼道。

混混连滚带爬地拖着瘸腿离开，杰森暗自庆幸来得不算太迟，而迪克则连看都没看上一眼。他像是丧失了对周围的感知能力，只是任由杰森拉住双手，视线尽头空无一物。

杰森默默叹了口气，他能感到手掌下皮肤残存的黏腻，也很清楚那是什么。

“侦探先生，”他同他面对面站着，努力把自己塞进迪克的认知里：“嘿，我是杰森，还记得我吗？我们曾见过一回的。”

“……杰森？”迪克翕动嘴唇，重复简单的名字音节。

“对，是我。好了，已经没事了。那个混蛋被你赶跑了，他绝对不敢再犯。”

“没事了？”光亮一点点重新聚回侦探眸中，他朝杰森缓缓眨了眨眼睛： “……小翅膀？”

“呃，谁？……你认错人了。”

某一刻杰森差点以为迪克发现了背上的秘密，但他很快意识到那仅是个冠错人的昵称。陌生的称呼在胸口划过一道莫名刺痛，很快被他强行忽略过去。

杰森从西岛回到店里后联系了科莉几次，只有最后一次接通了，但电话那头是罗伊·哈珀的声音，对方听上去相当迷惑。

“噢，操。杰鸟，现在是凌晨。今天也真够热闹的——”

杰森稍稍放下心：“你酒醒了？科莉回来了吗？”

“她在洗澡——等等你知道发生了什么事儿？”罗伊崩溃低吼：“搞半天只有我被瞒着吗？”

“我知道的也不多，”杰森说：“只是在十二点多骑车把你女友送到西岛——她在酒吧接到了什么急电，而我总不能让她一个人冲过去。”

“噢，那可真是谢谢了。”罗伊说：“可你猜谁把她送回来的？是那个见鬼的迪克·格雷森！我听到动静爬起来，结果怎么着？两人灰头土脸在公寓门口站着，格雷森的手就搭在科莉的腰上！”

“所以……那个侦探现在在你那儿？”

“走了，刚走没多久。”罗伊满不痛快地嘟囔：“枉费老子还好心留宿他，谁让他看上去像被抽了魂——喂？杰鸟？喂喂？”

杰森披着外套出门，溜达到半道发现了那辆停在街边的墨蓝色旧款跑车。他走上前敲了敲车窗，车里空无一人，但引擎盖还在微微发热。杰森以跑车为中心前后找了一会儿，总算赶在双脚被冻到失去知觉前把侦探从他失控的“正义制裁”中拉扯出来。

迪克·格雷森可真是个奇妙多变的谜团。杰森前前后后拢共见了他三回，每一次都能见识到点新鲜东西。

初遇的迪克毫不吝啬将魅力摆上台面。他漂亮挑剔，光彩照人，仅用一个满含笑意的眼神就平息了杰森经久不息的躁郁。即便并不掩饰自己对你所求，稍不留神便会在他犀利又真诚的话术下松懈戒备。

第二次在防空洞，杰森意外成为某个秘密的窥探者。侦探的伪装色剥落，露出只属于战斗者锐利的獠牙和身后庞大深沉的暗影。温柔无害的表象不过是他施舍给世人的傲慢，迪克·格雷森尾尖滴落的鲜血和笑容一样与他无比相适。

仅仅是短短一个多小时后杰森再度见到他，男人又变得孤独而偏执。当迪克站在闪烁不停的肮脏街灯下，对着作恶者施以暴力，杰森却觉得仿佛他才是被狠狠伤害的那个。

此时此刻，杰森拉着一个从实际意义上仅有过一面之缘的男人，一边走在回店门的路上，一边暗自责问自己整晚都在干些什么蠢事。

偷看了他发给科莉的鸟翼讯息？带着私心涉足巨大的麻烦？冒着风雪在公园里确认对方的位置？发现他是变异者后没有立刻离开？还是在凌晨的酷寒里寻找他现在甚至准备把人带回家？

可见鬼的结论是什么？杰森不得不承认无论哪个迪克·格雷森——包括现在跟在屁股后面走得拖拖拉拉，还小跳着极力避开脚下泥泞残雪的这个，对他来说都具有足够而致命的吸引力。

他想了解这个谜团更多的秘密，想靠得近一些，看得再清楚些。去修补坚硬又脆弱的外壳，轻抚背脊上嶙峋有力的白色骨尾，或感知蔚蓝瞳孔里不同的情绪，而在此之外的——他更想去保护这一切，不惜任何代价。

这个念头一出现连杰森自己都吃了一惊。他太清楚迪克各方面都并非自身可比，而今天得以幸存也难免运气使然。可脑海中的声音却反反复复向他不停大声申诉着，吵得他烦躁不已。

这远非被一张漂亮脸蛋上的笑容所吸引那么简单，也与他是否强于对方毫无关系……或许早在他们相遇第一秒杰森就该意识到了。

他在等他出现，而他本能如此。

“你不喜欢雪？”

杰森停下来等迪克绕过一叠从房檐上坠落的厚厚积雪。

“嗯，会想起不太好的事。”迪克闷闷地带着鼻音，他风衣后摆有些裂开了，走路时会露出部分黑色的里衣。也没带围巾，浑身脏兮兮的，趿拉着用靴子去踩路面雪融的碎冰。

杰森看了两眼总觉得缺了点什么：“你脖子上的东西呢？”

“啊？——哦，”迪克有些不太习惯地摸摸颈后：“你注意到了。”

“是啊，那个很特别。”杰森想，这回项圈也没了，倒真像是捡了只流浪猫回去。

两人路过迪克的旧跑车时杰森故意放慢脚步，迪克没说什么，只是一直跟回了修理店。

杰森的卧室在仓库旁边，本来是老盖伊临时留宿的地方。老头有另外的房子，在他因胰腺癌去世后，杰森就把那里租给别人，自己则长住在店里。而他其他的家居生活都和私人工作间挤在一块儿，所以总也去不掉身上淡淡的金属味。

店里的老旧的暖气有些噪音，但好歹还能运作。迪克坐在被罗伊折腾到几乎陷下去一块的沙发上，一动不动地盯着炉子上呜呜作响的水壶，当杰森从衣柜里翻了套宽松的旧睡衣，又取了备用医药箱回到工作间就看到了这一幕。

自从打架被中断，迪克像是给风雪冻坏了始终有些迟缓，说话也惜字如金。杰森倒是能猜到些原因，他也知道主动提起绝非什么好主意。

“卧室里有淋浴间，去暖和下吧。”

杰森把衣服扔过去，迪克抬头望了他一眼。原本在外头被黑暗所掩盖，此时侦探脸上的伤口和青紫在钠灯光线下一览无余。要是在防空洞没看错的话，杰森打赌对方衣服下头还有更多亟待处理的糟糕伤痕。

迪克仍坐着没动，他从进门后就没再开口了，仿佛独自深陷某种困境。沉默间工坊内逐渐蒸汽弥漫，他身上那些凝结的血迹，半阖浓密的睫毛，凌乱不堪的发梢都开始显得易碎而不真实。

杰森想起了那条长长的骨尾，杀伐的利刃，现在就紧紧贴在他的红沙发上。他意识到如果要帮迪克处理伤口，以及在天亮前说服他稍许休息的话，这将是个完全无法回避的问题。

那是迪克的秘密，而他本不该知晓。

“嘿，侦探先生，想稍微聊聊吗？”杰森作出了某个决定，他要赢得信任，就理应押上更多的筹码。

“……聊聊？”迪克有点迷惑地看着男人在面前半蹲下来：“你要聊什么？聊今天我为什么会遇到你吗？”

“我还以为你不好奇这个。”杰森摸了摸脑门上白色的刘海：“我刚刚还在编更好的借口来应付——”

“科莉告诉我你掺了一脚。谢了，伙计。”迪克喃喃说：“我猜你或许不太放心她，很抱歉让你找到的是我……她暂时很安全。”

“侦探的行事方式就是一切疑问靠自己推断解决？”杰森感叹了一下：“那你之前找我聊了游行案，得出什么结论了吗？”

青年开始恢复些生气了，他正思考着：“所以……你希望我得出什么结论吗？杰森？”

“因为你表现得……相对案子，似乎对我本身更为好奇，如果不是我会错意的话。”

迪克凝视着他，眼里浮现出些许错愕，并探究地用视线追随杰森的面孔，试图寻找和确认答案，但他很快就无需去猜想了。

因为杰森平静地站起来，背对侦探脱下了磨损严重的旧夹克。他仍穿着罗伊特制的万圣节红衬衫——一对黑色而又不太成比例，但显然不应属于人类的翅膀就这样暴露在灯光下。

“所以公布的答案是……我是变异者，如果这种程度也算的话，没错。”杰森自嘲着说完，打算迎接来自身后一些小小的、意外的反应，但毫无动静可不在他的预期之内。

男人疑惑地回过头，却反被吓坏了——迪克·格雷森整个人被固住了，怔怔地望向他，但若仅此而已还不足以吓到杰森。

一些液体……透明的液体正从那双工艺玻璃似的瞳孔里不停落下，划过迪克的脸和下颌，无声渗进风衣前襟上漫出一片水痕。

“迪克？迪克！天啊——我到底干了什么？”

杰森彻底慌了神，连忙套上夹克。他意识到自己可能犯下天大的错误，他的坦诚似乎让境况变得更加混乱。杰森心中拉响警报，这样的场景分明是头一次出现，但迪克的泪水却让失控和烦躁一同造访了。

这压根不是我要的结果！我本该……我本该不正是为了避免这些才站在这里的吗？

“迪克，拜托，说句话？”莫大的不舍侵袭了他，杰森甚至没工夫管顾这份痛惜到底从何而来。他蹲下身无措地伸手想去触碰迪克的脸，却又有些犹豫退缩。

但停住的手指忽然被反握住了，下一秒他甚至被拥入一个怀抱中。隔着夹克，杰森能感到迪克像确认答案般用左手抚摸背脊的翅膀。

没有预想中敏感的剧痛，被折磨整晚的翅膜甚至在轻抚下逐渐舒展——这是从未有过的。或许“它们”一直在等待这个抚慰。

“这太不可思议了……果真是你。”

迪克低声说了什么，杰森没能听清。“呃……迪克？你还好吗？”他僵着身体轻声问道。

“别看我，小翅膀……别看我，求你。至少现在不行。”

又是这个称呼，第二次了。这回没那么痛苦，反而有种倦鸟归巢的宿命感。而迪克·格雷森的语气也不同于杰森曾听过的任何一种，既不尖锐也不轻佻……只是混着浅淡的悲伤和喜悦。

……喜悦？可是为什么？这值得吗？

“我就在这儿，迪克，别担心。”杰森闭上眼睛放松下来，尝试着去温暖和感受与他相贴的那个人，而他正该那么做。

迪克在他颈侧留下一片湿漉漉的触感，发出哀叹般的咕哝。

“为什么偏偏在这时候？又偏偏是在你面前？太过了吧，这太过了……我到底该怎么办？”

“所以……不能是我吗？”杰森的心脏被揪住了。

“我希望正相反，小翅膀……除了你不能是别人。但我很抱歉……”

杰森没理解这句话，不过仍然受用：“好吧，你在为什么道歉？”

“我……”迪克短暂沉默片刻，抽噎了一下，听上去沮丧极了：“我做得很糟……粗心大意，判断错得离谱，没能信守诺言，结果失败得一塌糊涂。”

“不，才不是这样，”杰森笃定地说：“你一直以来都足够努力了，侦探先生。比任何人都努力。”

他大胆伸出手臂环绕上对方的后背——当触碰到衣服下那些凸起的外骨骼时，迪克在怀中微微颤抖了一下，却没有将他推开。

“好了，这回你又发现我的秘密了。”他紧张地小声说。

“你猜怎么着？而我喜欢这个秘密。”

一切正在真正逐渐回暖起来。杰森浮现出模糊的念头，他们拥抱的不仅是彼此，而是一段失而复得的时光。

片刻后迪克·格雷森放松力气拉开了些距离，转用双手捧住杰森的脸侧凝望他，血迹、擦伤和泪痕混杂在一起令他的漂亮面孔愈发狼狈。

但杰森从不觉生命里某一刻会比这瞬间更加动人。

他慢慢靠近迪克，直到两人额头和鼻尖相抵，他能够一眼望进那对眼眸深处——杰森此生确实无缘得见真正的天空，可他或许早已不甚在意。

够近了……或许太近了。

杰森听到迪克发出一声轻叹——于是终于忍不住凑过去，堵住了侦探令人倍受焦灼的嘴唇。


	14. Chapter 14

他们将吻持续了很久。

意识到迪克吻技出色是件让人颇为恼火的事儿，但杰森作为当下最大的受益者，实在无心去打破氛围。侦探的口中还有残存的血腥味，顺着交缠的舌尖传递给杰森，令他想起迪克的手指……在防空洞中狠狠擦过破损的嘴角，在脸上留下一道扎眼的血痕。

现在那有力的手指正穿过衬衫绕到后背，动人地抚摸着他。

“唔、迪克……那儿不行……噢——艹。”杰森偏过头，勉力挣扎出一句。迪克的指尖正流连在翅翼和骨架连接处，一阵酥麻沿着背脊直窜而上。

如果没记错，在过去的这么多年里那儿完全是片“禁地”。

“专注，小翅膀。”迪克把他的嘴唇衔回来，吞咽般吮吸着。

杰森的耐心被消耗得很快，和上次见面一样，他从不喜欢永远被抓住主导权。迪克的经验让他习惯性地从容或给予体贴……哪怕在这种时候。

而这正是现在的两人都完全不需要的。

在杰森粗鲁地把迪克的风衣彻底扯开之前，它本来还牢牢地压在侦探的屁股下。迪克几乎被压着惯倒在沙发上，他小声惊叫了一下。

“我猜你不能再穿它了。”

杰森松开迪克的嘴唇，转而舔吻他的颈侧，他沉溺于享受迪克各种真实的反应和表情——而不仅仅是礼节性笑容或公务式友好：“我有点怀念你的项圈……但不见得正是时候。”

迪克半躺在沙发上，露出的制服材质奇特却相当贴身，而那黑色布料下的躯体则迅速颠覆着杰森关于肢体力量的定义。

——迪克远比他看上去的要强壮结实，他恋物癖般的外套太具欺骗性了。杰森毫不怀疑他可以随意用大腿把自己绞死在这儿。

“如果知道用处的话，你就不会想念它了。”

“你可以找个机会告诉我。”杰森喃喃，完全沉浸在探索的情绪中，他更像在鉴赏一件艺术品：“我不介意了解关于更多——你的一切，如果你愿意。”

迪克愣了一下，一丝悲伤在眼中沉浮。

“……或许你不会想知道太多。”

“为什么不来打个赌呢？侦探先生？” 杰森埋头在他耳旁慢慢吐气：“你也希望我们有更多工作以外的时间……对吧？”

热度在两人相互爱抚和摩擦间逐渐上升，杰森无师自通地找到了解开制服的方法，当他开始亲吻迪克的小腹时，一个冰凉的触感缠上了他的手臂，带着微微的刺痛。

杰森瞥了一眼，是迪克的骨尾。

等真正得以触碰的时候，他才在喉中发出姗姗的感叹。白色的赘生器官在昏暗灯下闪着骨质特有的瓷光，本该被血肉紧密包裹的外骨骼被强行翻到皮层之上，骨节连接的缝隙处，甚至能隐隐看到精密的血管和神经分支。

“会有感觉吗？”杰森吸了口气，用指尖轻轻蹭着光滑的密质层。这玩意儿的杀伤力让他终生难忘。

见迪克在半打欲望中含糊地哼哼了一声，杰森有些恶趣味地眯起眼睛，抓起绕在手腕的尾端含进嘴里，用舌头打着转舔舐起来。

“杰——！？”

头顶惊讶的尖叫令杰森相当满意，他也立刻意识到骨尾并不像看上去那么迟钝无感——这意味着迪克每次用它攻击或刺穿什么，都会一定程度地反馈触感和疼痛。

迪克用手去推杰森的脑袋，整个人都在微微发颤。他的脊椎弯成一道弧线，仰头大口喘息着。

我简直他妈爱死这个了，杰森沉迷地想。几个钟头前我不过是个鲁莽的偷窥者，这把凶器则作为奇诡的钥匙，傲慢地向我昭示一份危险又绮丽的硕宝，从头到尾看上去是如此难以征服。

而现在……它在这一刻或许可以完全属于我，哪怕我可能因此被捅出个血洞什么的。这未免有些超现实，但足以让人为此不顾一切。滋生的疯狂想法让杰森几乎沸热。

瞧瞧，这条别致的小东西就该这样被抱着或缠着我，彰显它和他主人一样的怪异和漂亮……而不是脏兮兮地和脑浆或者鲜血打交道。

迪克在他继续尝试着开始用牙齿去咬尾巴的那秒生气了，他用膝盖给了杰森一下，看着他从沙发上翻下去，然后因压到翅膀而痛嚎起来。

“你可欠着点教训呐，小翅膀。”侦探双颊染得绯红，他趴回杰森身上，被舔得湿漉漉的尾尖一下一下地戳着修理店老板裸露的胸膛：“没人告诉你不要玩危险的玩具吗？”

杰森低低笑了一声：“它确实危险……可绝不是玩具，对吧？侦探先生？”

迪克骑着他直起身，脸上竟露出一丝委屈，随着动作最后一点搭在腰上的制服也掉落下来：“就不能让我多做会儿美梦？”

眼前在无数战斗中锤炼成杀伐利刃的身躯令杰森眸中的激热消退了，他必须得承认，虽然下半身硬得几近爆炸，但也清楚有些事只能到此为止——迪克的话，和他身上清晰暴露的各种伤口及血迹都在提示他，至少今天绝对不是个适合亲热或做梦的好日子。

他甚至不知道由那个吻激发的这一切到底是否正确。

“起来，我帮你处理伤口。”杰森安抚般摸了摸迪克的腰侧：“先去洗个澡吧？”

迪克在浴室发脾气时，杰森在处理炉子上几乎烧干的水壶。他花了好久才让自己的小兄弟恢复原状，听到响动去查看，却看到迪克光着身子用尾巴折磨简陋的浴帘。

“它缠上我了！”他现在听上去随时都可能崩溃。

杰森匪夷道：“你在家怎么洗澡的？”

“我们家没有那么小的浴室。”迪克咕哝：“也没有这样的帘子。”

杰森认命地上前蹲下身子，帮他把浴帘和尾巴分开：“小少爷，听你的口气好像认得我，我可猜不到我这样的人怎么会和你扯上关系。”

“情报交换。”

“……什么？”

“这次我可不会让你使坏或蒙混过关了，小翅膀。”解放的迪克从浴缸里跨出来，弯下腰在他额头上留下个浅吻：“之前的问询你可保留了不少……以你的年纪来说，戒备心未免过头了。”

小时候明明那么坦诚可爱。

“成交。”杰森站起身把浴巾递给他：“我可以先提问吗？侦探先生？”

“请便。”

“小翅膀是什么见鬼的称呼？那是在……喊我吗？”

“那可不是什么“见鬼的称呼”。我们以前没有名字，杰森……至少在八年前没有。”迪克像是想起什么朝他望过来，眼底一片温柔：“但并不妨碍我们相互间有更精准的称谓方法，我是指……除了实验体编号之外的那种。”

杰森有些好奇：“那我对你有什么特殊称呼吗？”

“呃，是的，当然，”迪克避开他探究的目光：“但我选择保留这个秘密。”

“哇哦，所以我真是从那什么……哥谭的实验室出来的？”杰森一脸放空显得毫无实感，干巴巴地感慨：“虽然科莉之前跟我提起过，可这也太夸张了——你懂的，这儿可是安东尼奥街……这鬼地方什么都糟，就是跟高科技和阴谋论完全无缘。”

“我的实验编号是40438，很早就被抹消了。”迪克给杰森展示腰后一块不太明显的疤痕，就在外露的骶骨右侧。

“而你的是……”他几乎脱口而出：“83357。”

“有意思，”杰森脱下上衣对着洗手台镜子好奇地探查后背，除了翅膀，镜子里年轻男人身上还有几道扎眼的伤疤，蠕虫般扭曲地虬在皮肤上：“我可从没发现或听说过身上有号码什么的。你就没觉得会认错人吗？”

“因为你没找到位置，小翅膀。”

迪克也看到了那些，眉峰微微蹙起。在他印象中杰森身上可从没那种东西：“相信我，我不可能会错认你和你的那对翅膀。八年时间让一切变化太大了，发现你的存在后，我只是一直……一直有些害怕去确认答案。”

唯独在你的事情上我不愿意失望，也绝不能失望，因为我无法确定自己是不是还能够再承受一回。

杰森听出了话中深含更多的东西，但迪克描述的记忆卡在他喉中难以下咽，他因为无法更具体地知晓那些而焦躁。

我们或许……或许确实曾感情至深，发生过一些过往，也许相互拥抱甚至更多。

虽然无法用言语说清，但杰森始终能隐隐感到有什么将他们相联。一切从迪克在工坊门口侧头向来望来的那一眼就开始了，这绝非虚假。

但只要想到明明生活在同一片城市的土地上，可多年来只有迪克·格雷森在独尝回味、哀悼埋葬这一切，直面过去遗留的痛苦并仍战斗不息。他却像个傻瓜一样活着，只顾着自己眼前烂成一坨的人生，没能付出任何努力，杰森就免不了陷入自弃。

对迪克来说，未免过于残忍和卑鄙了。

“所以……我现在看上去和你记忆里一样糟糕吗？”杰森有些犹豫着解释道：“还是更糟了？我知道我这么多年来——”

“不是任何一个，小翅膀，”迪克打断他，轻轻摇了摇头：“你猜不到你曾付出过什么。无论是过去还是现在……你总能让人无比惊喜。”

“噢，如此听上去还不赖？”

迪克不客气地伸手要回主导权：“在试图引诱我告诉你更多前，是不是该换我发问了？”

“好吧，好吧。”杰森识趣地摊手：“按你的规矩来。”

“你丢失了记忆。”

“显而易见。我现在正努力在找它们，对吧？”

“所以……你怎么会变成一个修理店老板的？还有你的——”迪克指了指杰森的刘海：“头发，颜色变了。”

“这家店原来的老板，老盖伦，在八年前某个雪天捡到了我，‘杰森’是他早逝儿子的名字。用他的话来说，我像条死鱼一样躺在路边雪地里——呃，几乎浑身赤裸，并且全都是血。”杰森说得相当轻松，仿佛在描述一件别人身上的事：“因为你知道……背后的玩意儿，我没有被送去医院——就这点上我至今相当感激，只是在他家小木床上躺足了一个月才醒。而脑门上头发自从那时起这样了，大概是伤了脑子。”

“这可不是个一般人会有的选择。”迪克讶异道：“你可是个变异者，杰森。从哪儿看都不是个普通的人类。”

“谢谢你特意告知我，可你瞧我从没捞到过什么好处——打架都只能一挑一才勉强保证不输。”

“你对自己的身份……或者说存在并不认同，可我不那么想。”迪克一针见血，走到杰森跟前慢慢抚过他胸前的一道伤疤：“这都是那晚留下的？”

“我一直奉公守法，除了没有身份以外，侦探先生。”杰森抓住迪克不太老实的手将他带出浴室：“在今夜之前，我一直觉得我的日子还算正常。”

“我知道一点哥谭的事，比如那天出了大事故导致实验室被毁，科莉说我肯定因为被卷入爆炸所以受重伤。但她并不认识从前的我。所以……也仅此而已了。”

“至少这部分没错，但她也忘记告诉你那是个……无比差劲的地方。”杰森并没忽略迪克咬着下唇的小动作，这是他有所保留的表现，但也未继续追问。

“你甚至不问我这些伤到底怎么来的？”

迪克发现杰森给自己处理伤口的流程意外地熟练，多少猜到他这几年并不如自己所说得那么轻松惬意。毕竟一个人背负秘密永远是需要代价的，这一点上，没人比迪克和布鲁斯更加清楚了。

“我当然想问，但你不会说，显而易见的。一个变异者侦探会遭遇什么，你一般会慷慨地与人分享吗？”杰森瞥了他一眼，他时刻注意着迪克细微的表情，并因此调整手中包扎的力道：“我很现实，只关心我自己的事。”

好吧，各种意义上他都说谎了，但这不重要。重要的是他绝不能在这种时候碰到那还没成痂的伤口。他见识过迪克崩溃的样子，绝对没戏再经历一次。

“我们出生于同一个变异者实验组，小翅膀，你和我……还有一些其他孩子。”凝神半晌后迪克疲惫地垂下视线，回忆旧事：“我们一起长大，你在生理上小我两岁。虽然没有血缘，但你一直是我的弟弟。”

“我多大了？”杰森仰起头瞪大眼睛，声线竟捎上一丝雀跃：“老天，我从不知道我自己的具体年纪，瞧，也没过过生日什么的，总之随便了。”

迪克伸出指尖在杰森的颈侧慢慢摩挲，掩盖自己几乎被过多情绪击倒的事实：“如果我没算错的话，你已经过完你二十二岁的生日了。”

“噢，糟透的坏消息，”杰森恼怒地抱怨了一句，只有这时候迪克才能在他身上看到一丝未泯的孩子气：“罗伊那混蛋居然真的比我大，这事儿还是瞒着他好了。”

“科莉的男朋友还不错，至少我不用为你的交友问题操心。”

“你和科莉的事儿……算了，今天不是时候。”杰森痛快地放弃了，他明白自己总有天会知道的：“最后两个提问，然后赶在天亮前你上床休息会儿好吗？”

“那你怎么办？”这个小小的卧室虽然整洁但非常紧凑，床上塞两个成年人多少有些勉强，迪克颇有些意外地在床头看到不少书籍，细窄的窗台上甚至还有两盆常青绿植。

“外面客厅的沙发可是被罗伊鉴定过舒适度的。”杰森确认迪克并没有伤到骨头或者别的什么，看的见的皮外伤总是好过一切其他的伤口：“我……以前能飞吗？”

迪克没料到他会发出这样的提问，似乎斟酌了片刻才回答：“你从前可以飞……不仅如此，杰森，你的翅膀是我见过最美丽的东西之一。”

“认真的？你确定？”

“无比确定。”

“我就当做夸奖收下了，最后一个问题。”杰森把伤药纱布都一件件收拾回医药箱里，他没看着他，语气听上去也很随意轻松：“迪克，我还能再飞起来吗？”

房间一片安静，没有回答。

“好吧，其实没什么太大关系——”杰森耸耸肩打算把话题揭过，但当他抬头触到迪克的眼神，接下来的话一个字都吐不出了。

迪克·格雷森看上去好像陷入某种可怕的回忆漩涡，他脸色惨白，满眼焦虑地望着杰森的脸，张着嘴唇却颤抖着没有发出声音。

“迪克？”

我可真是太蠢了……好不容易才维持到现在。

杰森用力拍了拍自己的脑门，站起来把眼前的人主动再次拥进怀中：“我只是猜我是不是曾用翅膀带你一起飞过，想着如果能再这样干一次倒也不赖。没关系的，鸟妈妈，这事比你想象中更加微不足道。”

“小翅膀……”迪克过了很久才几不可闻地问道：“你刚刚喊我什么？”


	15. Chapter 15

临近中午的时候，罗伊·哈珀终于忍不住跑到店里去查看情况。

从昨天被杰森挂电话开始，他就没能再联系上他家老板。罗伊到早上都在变着法子替科莉纾解，老老实实也没敢多问，并暗自赌咒发誓绝不再让大脑浸泡在酒精里，但他很快发现自己女友远比他想的要坚强得多。趁科莉睡下的功夫，他从公寓里跑出来去看杰森到底搞什么鬼。

雪霁后布鲁德海文的能见度好了不少，空气里渗着逼人的寒意。罗伊远远看就到有人站在店门口。卷门闭合着，显然并没在营业。

“嘿，伙计，”罗伊哆哆嗦嗦地走近，跟对方打招呼：“有什么需要帮忙吗？”

那人本在那儿有些焦躁地踢着地上的积雪，听到声音回过头来，是张没见过的陌生面孔。虽然皮肤苍白惊人，整个人套在一件黑红运动外套里，直条条有些消瘦，脸部轮廓倒还没完全褪去少年的圆润。罗伊估摸对方年纪不大，只是对方带了副遮住半张脸的墨镜，让他把不住更精准的猜想。

“嗨，上午好，”尚未完全脱离变声期的嗓音偏高些：“你是这家店的老板？今天开门吗？”

“需要修东西？”罗伊口袋里的备用钥匙是后门的，正门只有杰森能开，他才是店主：“今天或许……呃，不太方便，但可以帮你预约个时间。”

对方站着没动，像在做些思考。

“你有钥匙。”

“啊？”

“拜托帮我个忙，先生，”男孩长长叹了口气：“我在这儿等你，开了门进去替我看一眼吧。”

罗伊警觉起来：“哥们儿，你要做什么？”

“找人。”他听上去有些疲惫过头，但还是把手从口袋里掏出来举到胸口以示诚意：“我发誓我没有恶意，如果里面一切正常，我立刻就离开。”

红发男人满心狐疑地打量了他几眼，然后绕到后院不见了。五分钟后，他急匆匆地冲出来，还差点因跑得太急在围栏外打滑摔了一跤。

“小弟，你、你……呼……认识、迪克·格雷森？”罗伊喘着粗气儿，脸上的表情跟看到红裤外穿的外星人似的精彩。

“认识。”男孩语气则淡定得多，好像这个结果完全在他意料之中：“你好，我叫提姆·德雷克，是迪克的弟弟。”

杰森很早就醒了，他醒来时窗外都没大亮，所幸雪没再下。打算看眼时间却想起把手机落在了客厅。虽然从昨早上到现在就没睡上几个钟头，可他一点困意都没有，毕竟不是每个夜晚都能给他的人生带来无可逆转的巨变，而他恰好需要一点时间来梳理状况。

现在杰森侧躺着挤在床沿，稍微翻个身就能掉下去。他保持着这个姿势很久都一动不动——因为改变一切的始作俑者现在就蜷在他怀里，呼吸不是很安稳，整个人紧绷着，但好歹还在拥抱睡眠。

杰森的手指穿过迪克脑后的发梢，有一搭没一搭地轻抚。两人紧紧相贴的体温让他感到一阵模糊的安心和适宜，仿佛他总享受于此。自从与迪克相见后，这种从记忆断裂带的空白处冒出的熟稔感时不时就会造访他。

杰森能感到迪克从自己身上得到某种抚慰，这个事实令他获得短暂的满足。但同样是他给了迪克一个得以逃避现状的临时鸟巢，也知道这个脆弱窄小的巢穴决计留不住这只蓝鸟。作为意外的窥探者，防空洞一幕的冲击后遗仍在——更何况是为此罔顾一切的当事者。他大概能猜到那个觉醒的变异者对侦探意义非凡，杰森几乎不敢想象若非自己捡到离巢之鸟，失去方向、身无一物的他又将在黑夜中坠落何方。

“迪克……”

杰森忧心忡忡地低头轻吻青年的发顶，希望能将眼下这一刻尽可能地延长。

我猜在醒来之后，即便心知外面狂风骤雨暗夜侵袭，你也一定会重拾羽翼义，然后无反顾冲回天空。可我呢？在得知某些秘密后，真要眼睁睁放任你就这样离开？继续以一个一无所用的旁观者身份落荒而逃？我或许过去曾经飞过，但现在我的翅膀……

杰森想起睡前迪克惶然失措的沉默，平静地接受了这个结局。

我果然是没法再飞了吧。可至少……

外头传来响动时杰森本想去查看，但他稍一起身，被子里迪克原本搭在他腰上的尾巴就黏糊地转而缠上了他的大腿，杰森呼吸一滞止住动作。他估摸是罗伊来找人，便不再作打算地侧头盯着卧室门。

果不其然，没多久门被打开一条缝，一个红彤彤乱糟糟的脑袋探了进来。

罗伊第一眼瞧见杰森好端端醒着，露出个名叫“你丫吓死我了”的安心表情。杰森立刻赶在损友开口大声抱怨前把食指放到唇边嘘他。  
“嘘——闭嘴！闭嘴！”他用口型说。

罗伊被搞得一头雾水走进卧室，凑近了两步终于看到杰森那张不够宽敞的床上居然还挤着个人。

一个男人。

一个搂着杰森的男人。

一个他居然还认识的男人。

下一秒杰森目送损友连滚带爬地逃出卧室。

杰森以为这事儿就暂时以罗伊溃逃为止了，结果隔没多久又传来更多骚动，他听到了罗伊在说话，中间还混着一个陌生的男声，离卧室越来越近。

杰森皱眉坐起来，拉过被子把迪克整个人遮住。

“嘿！提姆，哥们儿你叫提姆？等等！呃……先别进去！”

“抱歉，我急着找人——”

“伙计！别！我帮你进去喊他——你知道这年头还是有个人隐私——”随着这句话落，罗伊拉扯着另一个人撞开了卧室的门。

“搞什么鬼！？”杰森怒了：“罗伊·哈珀！”

罗伊崩溃了，撒手吼道：“杰鸟你才搞什么鬼！我就跟你不见了一个晚上——你怎么就把别人哥哥给搞上床了？！”

杰森一愣：“……说谁？”

“我哥。”跟罗伊一起进门的是个带着墨镜的半大男孩儿，他从罗伊身后挤过来发话：“理查德·约翰·格雷森。”

“什么？搞错了我们才没——”

“……提姆。”杰森的严正声明被打断，他看到迪克的脑袋从身侧的被窝里冒出来，露出一双湿润内疚的蓝眼睛。

“我找了你整整一晚上加半个上午，迪克。”男孩说。

“对不起。”迪克又钻回被子里去了，杰森知道他在底下紧紧拽着自己的手臂，情绪不太稳定。

“我个人建议你最好在布鲁斯彻底爆发之前回去，这次我们遇上——”

“喂，等等，”杰森打断了兄弟对话：“提姆，是吧？这里是我的卧室，而我也不认为是个进行家庭会议的好地方。如果你不介意在外面等上一会儿，我们都会为此感激不尽。”

提姆·德雷克将注意力转移杰森身上，即便没有开口也看不到双眼，杰森似乎依然能感到对方正隔着镜片打量自己，意外地尖锐和理性。

这可不是属于一个十几岁男孩的视线。

“我认为可行。”提姆作出让步，他扯上瞪口呆的罗伊·哈珀走了出去，甚至还体贴地带上了房门，离开前对着屋内说道：“你不该扔下所有通讯工具的……我们都非常担心你，迪克。恶魔崽都快闹疯了。”

“你可没说你还有个弟弟。”杰森从衣柜里翻出自己的衣服和外套，所幸他到底尺寸大过迪克一圈，应该可以遮掉他那条恼人的小尾巴：“实验室出生？”

“我都快被你的敏锐征服了，杰森，事实上我有两个义弟。”迪克坐在皱巴巴的被子中检查伤口，仅过了几小时，那些稍浅些的已经有了隐隐愈合的迹象：“其中……提姆也是哥谭的幸存者。但你们之前并不认识。”

“可以理解。”杰森走到床边弯下腰帮迪克套上衬衫：“所以，你得走了，侦探先生。”

迪克没吭声，只是用手指轻捋杰森与众不同的刘海，尾端也穿过手臂间隙去撩他胸口的旧疤。

“感觉……罗伊和你弟弟可能都误会了些事。”

“我敢打赌提姆不会误会的，他比任何人想象的都聪明得多。”迪克横过骨尾抬起杰森的下巴，在他嘴角偷了个吻：“不过即便误会了，我想我也不太介意。”

“那我只能希望你的养父不会彻底爆发了。”杰森没放过他，而是停下正在钮扣子的手指，侧头加深了这个离别之吻。

“谢谢你，小翅膀。”迪克轻声叹息：“这场重逢好像是上帝赐给我的美梦一样……”

“瞧清楚了，这可不是什么梦，鸟妈妈。”杰森拉过不安分的骨尾不轻不重地咬了一口：“我能再咬重点留个牙印吗？”

迪克浑身紧绷，低呼着抬脚踹他：“不！不能！该死——好了，别那么喊我。”

“呃，好吧，太可惜了。”杰森满脸遗憾地松手放过他：“不然我怎么保证你还会回到这儿呢？你可是用一晚上就筑了个鸟巢，你得看顾它一下不是吗？”

“杰森，”迪克垂下视线，似乎在寻找一个合适合理的回答：“我……我如果能解决我遇到的那些麻烦和案子，我一定会再回来找你的，我保证。”  
“那如果解决不了呢？”可杰森并不满足于这个答案，他远比迪克以为的要了解他得多，他已经见过那些糟糕透顶的黑暗了，这回可没什么实验室爆炸来再次消除他的记忆：“如果解决不了，我可以来找你吗？迪克？我不喜欢过长的等待。”

“不，你不行。”迪克匆匆抚了抚杰森的翅膀：“答应我好好待在这儿不要对别人暴露身份，和以前一样过日子以及保护好你自己，最后帮罗伊好好照顾科莉，好吗？”

好吗？——不好。当然不好。你看上去好像把这一切当做殉道前的神明福音，可我不过是个修理工坊的老板，只在乎更现实短视、可以触碰的东西。

“好吧。”杰森说：“你总是对的，侦探先生，可别再把自己搞哭啦。”

“所以——你在挂了我电话之后就去街上找到了迪克·格雷森……天你是怎么找到他的，然后把他带回家最后跟他上了床？”

“去你的罗伊，你要我说多少次，我们——没有——上床。”杰森看了眼罗伊，对方脸上清晰的写着“你他妈绝对是在耍我”，他在内心翻了个白眼：“行了，随你怎么想吧，罗伊·哈珀。”

“你的执着和行动力可太让我敬佩了，杰鸟。”罗伊肃然起敬：“明明上次见面时候你还像个高中男生一样，为了要不要打他留给你的号码而左右为难呢。”

多年经验告诉杰森，让罗伊继续“恋爱”话题绝不是什么好主意，他放下手里半天也没翻动一页的书：“科莉有跟你说什么吗？关于昨晚发生的事。”

“她只说了他和格雷森在一起，遭遇了些麻烦……然后他们的一个朋友在意外里去世了。”罗伊瞬间满面愁容：“科莉的状态不太好，但她坚持要去酒吧上班——我只能呆在这儿以防万一。”

“和人群在一块儿总比独自待着好些。”

杰森始终无法忘掉那绝望的一幕。迪克把破损的制服留在了这儿，杰森刚刚试着清洗了一下，黑色材质能掩盖掉的血量足以叫人触目惊心。

“罗伊，说真的，你就没猜测过什么吗？”

“嗯？杰鸟你指的哪一方面？格雷森为什么发现了你的小秘密还愿意跟你上床？他可真够主动的对吧？我都快刮目相看了。”

“现在立刻给我留下钥匙滚出门然后不要回来了。”

“哇哦！哇哦！冷静、冷静。”罗伊总能适时在杰森彻底暴走前刹住车，某种意义上也算是个不错的才能：“好吧，我确实有。我虽然不熟悉格雷森，但是我了解科莉——她瞒不住我的，她昨天肯定是出去跟什么干架了。虽然没受什么伤，但绝对干得很惨。”

“说说理由？”

“科莉头发里的能量更像是……充电电池，需要一定时间来储蓄。但她昨天回来的时候浑身几乎是冰凉的——她把热量全用光了。”罗伊朝杰森夸张地比划着：“你懂我没？我从未见过这种事。科莉是个变异者……杰鸟，这意味着她动动手指就能把我从卧室弹到客厅。又有谁能逼她到这个地步呢？这答案我可想都不敢想。”

杰森沉思着望向他的好友，对方脸上露出罕见的担忧——他一直在担心科莉，可对方的坚强和本质的强大让他有些无所适从。我能帮忙吗？我能帮上多少？他绝对这样暗自苦恼过无数次了。

而我也熟悉这个不是吗？

“罗伊。”

杰森捏着书页的指节因用力而泛白，他难以压抑自己内心疯狂的蠢动，同时意识到袖手旁观从一开始就不存在他的选择支之内。他向来对命运的冷待毫无畏惧，也总能幸存到最后之日，既然如此，为何不迎着际遇狠狠地挑衅一把呢？

更何况……迪克·格雷森，这个男人，他总是值得一切的冒险。

“如果我说……我能告诉你昨晚科莉究竟遇到了什么，你愿意带上你可爱的小道具，帮我一起把这件事的真相稍稍挖得更深一些吗？”


	16. Chapter 16

“所以说，你并没有向我解释一下的打算？”提姆·德雷克的食指来回磨蹭方向盘，后视镜里他的兄长缩在后座一侧，沉默地望向车窗外。

布鲁德海文的街景可没什么好看的。

提姆很少那么焦躁。他的情绪控制始终比迪克做得好得多，这或许和他是非战斗系变异者有关，但更多是源于他出色的头脑和冷静的判断力，足以让他不被遭遇的绝大部分问题所困扰。

眼下情况显然脱离了他的掌控和所知范围——还不仅是一件，分明是一大堆出乎意料的破事叠在一块儿，让他从昨夜起就处在过劳和失控的边缘。迪克半开玩笑说他某些方面和布鲁斯像了七成，还真不是空穴来风。

“……解释什么？”隔了好久迪克·格雷森虚弱地问。

“如果不是我在防空洞发现高热能爆炸的残留痕迹，意识到你并非唯一当事人，结束清理封闭现场，处理掉所有可能暴露你的监控镜头，向布鲁斯作出事件说明，并在最后设法联系到科莉安妲，稍微得知了一点你的小行踪并保证带你回去——你现在很可能见不到你亲爱的弟弟完整地坐在驾驶座上和你进行友好交谈，布鲁斯和恶魔崽会杀了我的。”

提姆发泄般一口气说完，末了又长长地叹了口气。

“你居然连车上的定位发信都撬了，这回未免把我坑得太惨了……”

“……真的很抱歉，提姆。我当时——”

“行了，我们现在不聊这个。”

提姆很清楚迪克遭受的创伤，非常致命，足以将任何人击垮。如果这一切发生在他身上，他也无法保证状态会比迪克更好。而问题就出在这儿——迪克现在看上去很糟，没错，但并没到崩溃或失控的程度。他甚至感觉到迪克可能已经摇摇晃晃地爬起来做好战斗准备了。

——仅仅一晚上时间。

他在寻找大哥前做了一些不太妙的设想，并对此草拟了各种应对方案。比如花上一周在某个布鲁德海文角落里把他翻出来，或者拦截到特调司的变异者攻击事件情报，甚至最惨不忍睹的结果——迪克自发觉醒，他必须执行蝙蝠家的红色预案。

但是眼下有人安抚了他饱受折磨的小情绪，并且以神奇的力量支撑了他一把。

提姆得承认他真正松了口气。当他顺着迪克身上残存的微弱辐射一路摸到那家小小的店铺门口时，一切好像已经和最坏打算暂别了。

显而易见的，杰森是个绝赞有趣的谜题。而现在他可不仅仅是有趣那么简单了。

“你知道那个伙计到底是谁……对吧？”提姆已经有部分答案，但他需要迪克更详细的亲自确认：“这可不是最近的事儿，迪克。你早就发现了，可能在中途我不知道的某个契机，也可能在你从安东尼奥回来后。甚至……在你从游行监控里看到他的那一刻起——”

迪克打断他：“提姆，杰森……他和案子无关。”

“但他和你有关！”提姆·德雷克有些发怒，嘴唇紧紧抿着拉成一条缝，这可不常见。韦恩家二弟虽然有些无伤大雅的小刻薄，但短暂的爆发性情绪释放可不是他通常的表达方式：“居然某天需要让我来说这个？迪克，你是我们的家人！我们关心你的一切，尽可能确保你的安危……不管你是不是在乎。”

迪克此刻套在一件对他来说宽松过头的蓝色旧外套里，像硕大的翅膀一样盖着他，让他能以一个具有安全感的姿势蜷缩着。提姆清楚那可不是迪克的衣服。

“杰森。”迪克总算在车中的沉默固化前开口了，他声音有些嘶哑，但听上去足够小心翼翼，仿佛谈论的话题是个易碎品：“他是个变异者。”

提姆没表现出意外，原本他以为迪克也只是推断到这个程度：“真棒，还有更多我不知道的吗？”

“好吧，我还是希望你暂时能瞒着布鲁斯。提宝，相信我……这丝毫不影响我们的处境。”

“所以布鲁斯认识杰森？噢，你们都认识他。”提姆极度敏锐地抓住某个点：“而杰森是个哥谭幸存者，从年纪看，他应该大概率也是实验室产物——和我们一样。老天……别告诉我他也曾经属于布鲁斯的实验组？！”

迪克的视线同他在后视镜相遇了，带着些无奈。显然他在埋怨提姆“你又聪明过头了可真是个小麻烦”。

“难怪，你们从离开培养舱起就认识啦。我可该靠边儿了不是吗？”

提姆酸溜溜地想起迪克在那张小床上安静地贴着杰森，要知道韦恩家大哥对睡眠环境挑剔，还有阴晴不定的起床气：“如果是因为你俩可能会发展出的超常理关系，大可不必那么担心，布鲁斯没你想的那么介意。他致力于让所有变异者拥有正常生活……这里面我猜也许也包括你，迪克。他会给杰森帮助的，而不是让他活得那么辛苦。”

“事情没那么简单。”衣服上残留的原主的味道让迪克的脸微微发烫，好像杰森还在用满布老茧的手轻揉他的后颈，那里是外脊椎开始滋生的地方：“杰森的变异部位在背后。”

“真够巧的，和你一样。”

“也有不一样的，”迪克把头埋进臂弯，接下来的坦白无比艰难，他用几乎自语的声音说：“他有一对翅膀……他原本是可以飞的。”

下一秒迪克差点在尖锐的刹车声中被甩出后座。然后立刻收获了一个因为过度震惊而把车子急停在半道的弟弟。

提姆·德雷克张大嘴回过头瞪着他……绝对是瞪着，虽然迪克看不到他的眼睛，但他打赌提姆已经想跨过驾驶座来疯狂拽他的衣领了。

“你绝对是他妈在开玩笑对吧？！”

一旦把真相说出口，迪克发现自己反而冷静许多，毕竟这么久来是他独自背负着这个令人辗转难安的秘密。而提姆的过激也完全在他预料之内——毕竟当杰森在他面前脱下外套那刻，迪克的大脑里只剩下感情过载的尖啸了。

“这不是开玩笑的时候，提姆，这点你可比我清楚太多了。”

“不可能！他怎么会还活着……”

作为哥谭事故的亲身经历者和幸存者，即便他当年只有十岁……可那一对呼啸着撕裂夜空、所过之处火光四溢的黑色翅翼，至今仍深深印刻在他记忆深处从未淡去。

那是提姆·德雷克第一次真正见到彻底暴走的变异者。

“很遗憾，这么多年来我也一直那么认为。”迪克挤出一丝苦笑：“如果我哪怕曾有一丝可能意识到杰森……他或许还活着，我就绝不会放弃寻找他。老天，我和布鲁斯甚至在哥谭给他建了个墓碑……”

提姆已经放弃思考了，他僵着嘴唇坐回驾驶座，开始发泄般捶打方向盘：“那伙计被迫吸收了超过一万西弗的辐射！觉醒得像个怪物一样！掀了大半个实验室最后还卷入了核爆炸——你现在告诉我他不仅活着还在布鲁德海文开了家修理店？！”

“是，你得承认现在奇迹发生了——即使这个奇迹已经在我们身边存在了整整八年，而我们一无所知。”迪克在意的地方和弟弟有些不同，离开修理店后，他已无法继续假装自己只因杰森的存活而震惊。由于他和他的小翅膀的一些小秘密，愧疚成为他对于杰森最私人情绪：“提姆，我竟把他一个人甩下了八年。他到底是怎么过来的……”

“你在想什么？迪克，”提姆大梦初醒般喃喃：“你应该告诉布鲁斯！杰森完全觉醒并在没有外界干预下自行恢复了……你难道不清楚这意味什么？”

“只有这个绝对不行！他没有恢复，提姆，从没恢复过来。他是还活着，但曾几乎死了！”迪克立刻尖锐而坚定地否决了他：“杰森重伤丢掉了记忆，完全失去变异特质，翅膀也彻底萎缩……全身从头到尾被辐射蚕食透支过一次！他现在不过是一个长着点儿特殊小器官的普通人。”

“噢，所以你现在打算完全护着他啦？”提姆内心的火苗隐隐有迎风燃烧的趋势：“发生过的事实无法抹消，所有幸存的变异者都理应得到一个答案！”

“该死！你得听我的。提姆，他不能再被卷进我们的麻烦里了。”情绪的大堤又一次出现裂缝，迪克被逐渐蔓延上升的伤痛卷席了：“杰森的前半生因身为变异者而成为最不幸的悲剧，现在他好不容易摆脱这一切，几乎付出所有代价。他无需知道过去的真相，也无需再回到黑暗中来。”

光是想象一下杰森得知自己过去人生履历的场面，迪克就感到完全的呼吸困难。所以，只有这一点，是我绝对不退让的底线……否则我都不知该如何去保护他。

车内两人间僵持的气氛最后被车外催促的鸣笛声打得稀碎。

提姆叹了口气重新踩下油门上路，他要比迪克恢复得快些，理智也总能在拉锯战中占到最后的上风，他是台高效精准的分析机器，他的天性如此。这就是为什么迪克尤其欣赏这个弟弟，即使提姆·德雷克才刚刚十八岁。

“我会暂时保持沉默。要是布鲁斯发现，你就得自己去跟他解释这乱成糊的一切了。”提姆知道修理店老板绝不是他们目前主要的问题来源，所以他最后接受了将杰森搁置一边的提案：“但如果哪天，我是说如果，你冷静点听说我。如果某天杰森因为他的身份和过去惹出了大麻烦，我们必须开诚布公地处理这个，迪克你明白吗？你不能总试图一个人解决。”

“……我答应你。”迪克疲惫地点了点头。

“我知道你内心深处也是同样的打算，你需要一个能避免最烂结果的保险装置。否则你就不会告诉我这些了。”提姆说：“我很乐意成为那个保险装置，我会合格的。”

“你在等我对你道谢吗？小弟。”迪克在衣服下把尾巴卷到一个更舒服些的位置，杰森的味道还在：“那你得听我说上一路的谢谢了。”

“那你可能还得多说两句了。”提姆从车前箱里掏出两样东西扔向后座：“我偷偷带出来的，整理下情绪吧，我们一会儿还有更糟的东西要面对。”

迪克伸手接住了，很快发出一声感激的叹息。

那是一包特制的细烟和一把金属打火机。

迪克回到大宅时发现花园里的雪只清扫了路面窄窄的一条，这不太是布鲁斯向来的风格。而那些他和提姆花了不少力气装扮的节日彩带全被撤走了，韦恩古宅的空气又变回了凝结沉重的样子。

虽然仅是离开了一晚，迪克却有种恍若隔世的错觉，连木地板承重发出的挤压声都有些陌生，他迟缓地走进客厅，看到老管家正端着红茶站在茶几旁边。

“嗨，阿尔弗雷德，我很抱歉错过你的万圣节晚餐……”

“迪克少爷，”阿尔弗雷德满面担忧地望着他：“您可真的把我这把老骨头给吓坏了，这可真是糟糕的一晚。不知您在外可否妥善休息？”

“抱歉，”迪克鼻翼发酸，走过去轻轻拥抱了家中年纪最长的人：“我做得不够好。”

“千万别这么说，迪克少爷，”老管家摇头拍了拍他的肩膀：“虽然我非常建议您再回房间小憩一会儿，但很遗憾布鲁斯老爷正在地下室等您，我想他会需要您的一些口述情报。”

不出意外的，迪克在蝙蝠洞看到了布鲁斯，还有莱斯利·汤普金斯坐在一旁。

或许是毫无意外的一夜未眠，但布鲁斯·韦恩脸上几乎看不到疲惫痕迹，他习惯于高强度的工作和侦查，并拥有钢铁般的意志。看到迪克在设备散热器的嗡嗡工作声中走下地下室楼梯，他只是像往常一般点了点头表示招呼，并没有问上一句他昨夜和今早的行踪，或对他丢掉所有通讯工具私自“潜逃”的行为发表任何责问。

“我……回来迟了。”

“我想听你详细地说说昨晚的过程。”布鲁斯示意他在电脑前坐下，并打开了录音设备，他需要一个不太伤人的开场白，必须需要，然后尽可能不伤人：“迪克，我知道这对于你来说很困难，但这是我们必须迈出的一步。”

“布鲁斯。”迪克有些茫然地喊他，显然不知该如何开始。他的一切脑细胞都在尖叫着抵抗翻出万圣节夜晚的记忆。

“我就在这儿，迪克。”布鲁斯·韦恩在蝙蝠洞特殊的光照下显得比往常更伟岸一些，偶尔迪克都会忘记他才是他俩中的那个普通人：“眼下不会到哪儿去，直到你可以看到目前的现状为止。”

迪克望向养父沉稳坚实的钢蓝色双眼，得到了情绪全面溃败后第四次来自他人的支持和安抚。这一切都让这场他原以为将永远无法触碰的谈话得以进行下去，即使过程不乏痛苦和艰难。

他确实从未孤军奋战过……或许也未曾有必要将自己陷入如此境地。


	17. Chapter 17

“有吗？”

“……别急，让我再找找。”罗伊几乎都快把鼻子贴到杰森背上了，他呼吸时喷出的气体让杰森有些发痒。

“拜托，老兄。你不是一向自称眼神利落吗？这太蠢了，说真的。”杰森开始发觉只穿着拳击裤，让罗伊·哈珀像条狗一样在自己身上嗅来嗅去不是什么好主意了。当然，罗伊不是真的在嗅他。

“我现在依然对此持肯定意见。”罗伊不满地哼道：“我高中到大学拿过至少四枚射箭方面的奖牌——啊，我的老天，还真的有啊，杰鸟！”

“是数字吗？在哪儿？”

“这可太有趣了，杰鸟，你现在看上去就像是橱窗里标价的商品——”罗伊从他背后探出头来，傻笑又惊异地望着他：“是一小串条码。在你右翅和背部连接的皮肤上……非常隐蔽，因为被你打不开的小翅膀遮住啦。”

罗伊把连本人都不知道的小纹身拍下来，杰森一脸复杂地盯着看了好久。

那么隐私的地方，罗伊找了足足七分钟，但迪克完全清楚它的存在。细想起来，这正是昨晚俩人险些擦枪走火时侦探指尖反复流连的部位，而杰森对此的含义一无所知。所以他们彼此间，到底曾经贴得有多近？

“可以识别吗？”杰森问。

“小问题，如果是国际通用的条码标识。”罗伊摸摸下巴：“但我从没在科莉身上见过这个。”

“我猜这不算什么美好回忆，谁都有资格摆脱过去获得自由。”杰森抖了抖背后的翅膀，尝试着张开一些，但遗憾的疼痛随之而来：“科莉总是最早的那一个。”

而我真的得到自由了吗？

杰森重新穿上衣服时，罗伊从工作间踱出来。

83357。杰森默念。

“识别结果是83357。”罗伊·哈珀说。

好吧。这算是身份证吗？

直到盒盖掀开前一秒，杰森都不知道自己的那个盒子会以什么样的方式被打开，也没猜到盒子里装的是什么——至少大部分没猜中。

打开的人选没错，是他最希望的那个，结果迪克·格雷森红着眼圈在他胳膊里蜷了一宿，杰森发现自己非但没有解决问题，反而困惑增多了。至少他现在没法装得和以前一样满不在乎，也不能默认自己会捂着背上不大不小的秘密平平无奇地过一辈子。

迪克认识他，显而易见的……或许也不仅是认识，这个超乎了杰森的预料。他本以为侦探只是变异者的“知情人”，后来迪克自己的身份被意外揭露了，而最后那个蓝眼睛的男人颤着手指抚摸他的翅膀，好像重见一份失而复得的珍宝。

杰森从不怀疑他们“浴室谈话”的真实性，但他同样不认为迪克向他说出了全部事实。那漂亮男人是个聪明绝顶的侦探，他知道如何将谈话按照他想要的方式进行，避重就轻地挑他希望你知道的坦白，他太擅长这个了。

但杰森仍在浴室晕晕乎乎的蒸汽里得到了一些启示。

其中有两个成为了问题，他实在无法说服自己去无视这些。

迪克曾以为他死去了、或是失联到他完全无能为力的程度，而杰森仍“好好活着”的事实，震惊到足以将侦探暂时从情绪崩坏中解救出来。其次，他的翅膀以前可以飞上天空。可迪克对于在这对翅膀上发生过的一切表现出无比的抗拒。

杰森是“哥谭幸存者”的一员。他现在有一些足够的理由来认为，他的幸存经历并不是“遭遇意外爆炸，勉强顺利逃脱，最后捡回小命”那么简单。

他应该和格雷森在一块，至少分开前他们正待在一起，迪克目击了一些糟糕的东西。于是他因为某一件事，同时失去了迪克、他的翅膀、半条命以及脑子里的记忆。

现在，杰森很高兴自己把盒子打开了。他是有那么些许特殊的对吧？

八年来，杰森终于有了点儿真正刺激新鲜的感觉，或许未来可见的某天能不再被“活着”这么简单的问题所困扰。

他需要解决问题，真巧迪克同样也要。没有什么比这更好的了，杰森很乐意他可以一次性高效地搞定两个。

“所以……杰鸟你什么时候把昨晚的事儿告诉我？”罗伊蹭了过来，紧张又兴奋地看他。

这位也是个不懂规避风险的蠢蛋。杰森瞄了眼时间，从沙发上捞过外套：“边走边说。”

防空洞外紧闭的铁门有一瞬间让杰森失望了。原本他就只是来碰碰运气而已，也不认为迪克会甩下一整个没人管的烂摊子（事实上迪克真的那么干了）。可罗伊已经在跃跃欲试地撬门上厚重的复合锁。

“事前声明，”杰森脱口道：“如果某天突然有警察冲进店里把你带走，我不会替你付保释金的，罗伊·哈珀。”

“在街上你找不到第二个比我更正直清白的人，杰鸟。只是我的卓越天分适用于所有金属制物，”罗伊舔着嘴唇，随着落锁的咔哒铁门应声而开：“相信我，这种十多年前的老式锁，我在背字母表前就会开了。”

杰森意味不明地哼唧了一声，抢在罗伊跟前推门从楼梯往地下走。

第二次进入这地方，杰森才意识到昨晚这里是明亮的……昏暗的那种明亮，但确实是有光源照着。此时只有门口一点的光亮渗进来，压根无法透过地底旷日持久的黑暗，没隔多远就被吞没了。

是迪克打开的？杰森站在原地，用手背指节蹭下巴新冒出来的胡渣。这说得通吗？

“罗伊。”

“啊？”红发男人还在门口翻他马甲上的无数个口袋，他似乎对杰森能毫不犹豫地走进黑暗深表不解：“老天，你看得清？”

“一般这种设施的照明和通风开关都在哪儿？”杰森隐没在阴影中，迎着光望向门口。

“按照一般经验，由总配电箱统一控制。但没有工程图纸很难知道具体位置。”罗伊找到了手电筒，打开往杰森脸上晃了晃：“反正我猜不会是在玄关放钥匙的鞋柜上方。”

“昨晚这里几乎一路都有灯开着，而迪克和科莉在更里面的防空洞里。”

“替三个打群架的变异者留灯？”罗伊随口奇道：“干什么？担心他们揍错人？还是生怕旁观看得不够清晰震撼？可还有谁会像你那么无聊又不怕死？”

显然，他的老板同僚兼世纪好友完全不是擅长讲故事的那类，一路的陈述干巴乏味又不带感情色彩，但把听众搞得胆战心惊倒绰绰有余。好在罗伊·哈珀也不是普世意味上的普通人，在熬过他对整件事大约一吨的垃圾感慨后，杰森终于迎来正常交流恢复的温暖期。

杰森在电筒光里沉默地盯着罗伊，直到对方一边毛骨悚然一边开始反思自己是不是又说错了什么：“喂，杰鸟，你这样有点过分吓人了！”

“走吧。”杰森终于放过了他。

生活总是得搀着点儿黑色幽默。杰森的记忆力很好，但他忘掉了对他来说最重要的一部分。他的方位感同样出色无比，但他多年来始终蜷在一条肮脏混乱的街道上从未离开。

细小的尘屑在电筒的光柱里四散，杰森顺着昨夜的记忆和感觉几乎不带犹豫地往深处走，无视脚边飞速掠过的群居啮齿动物。罗伊在后面一路嘀嘀咕咕，偶尔会停住观摩防空洞的设施构架，然后小跑着跟上来，直到他撞到了突然放慢脚步的杰森。

“嘿！我迷人的鼻子！”罗伊忍着鼻腔里的酸胀冲进眼窝，嘶嘶抽气：“你突然怎么啦？”

杰森从他手里捞过电筒，朝头顶的墙角扫去：“那是监控摄像头吗？天才？”

罗伊眯着眼睛半天，才从灰突突的墙面里把小机器辨认出来，他开始心惊杰森的视力了：“回答正确，杰鸟。”

“还能使用吗？”

罗伊看着镜头上积了十多年的灰：“我猜大概不行。嘿，你是不是发现什么了？”

杰森没回答，但是罗伊大概从他微蹙的眉峰里读到了“请让我一个人思考”的态度，难得在积着满肚子疑问时乖乖闭上了嘴。

他俩到底没从现场发现点什么明显的线索。巨魔的尸体……当然不见了，杰森完全不意外。爆发过激烈打斗的防空洞趋近恢复成原样，至少杰森都停下来确认了一遍隔离门外的编号。

但也只是几乎而已，至少墙面上能量爆炸留下的焦黑没能完全清除，巨魔化变异者庞大的身躯曾经重重撞击过中央的承重柱，一道惊人的裂缝从底部开裂蔓延到柱中。而杰森仍能从脚下那片略深的地面上嗅到一丝淡淡的腥味。

他脑海里被一个红发男孩哭泣的脸挤满，然后是令人脑壳爆炸的咆哮，最后终止于迪克·格雷森一片空白的侧脸。

谁会乐意看这个？

“……杰？杰？……杰鸟？你还好吗？”

罗伊·哈珀的声音强行挤了进来，打断他滑入回忆缝隙的坠落。杰森撸了一把刘海，手上黏涔涔地留下一片冰冷的汗渍，他蹲下来细细摸了摸地面上几道拖拽的痕迹。

“罗伊，你还记得迪克第一次来找我的原因吗？”

“我以为他是来泡你的！”罗伊说完立刻自觉做了个嘴部拉链：“好吧，幸存日游行血案，对吧？我以为他是警察的人……结果事实比那更糟。好吧，我是指他是科莉前男友的部分，然后现在要加上他是变异者的部分。”

“如果那案子能让他那么上心，我在想有多少可能性不是个普通的意外。”

“得了！”罗伊怪叫道：“谁会干那么疯狂的事？那对谁有好处？”

“我不知道，至少目前不知道。但你刚刚的话提醒到我了，”杰森说：“我猜对方也许需要旁观者，许许多多的观众——没有什么比游行更合适的了。但因为某些高效的后续处理，那人没能得到预期的成功，所以进行了第二次。”

罗伊立刻跟上思路：“你的意思是，昨晚的一切也不是什么狗屁的天灾悲剧？但你不是很确定除了你防空洞没有第五个人——啊……你说观众？”

他自顾自说了半天，突然双眼发亮猛地拳掌相击：“所以你才问我监控的事！好吧，假设自带监控都可以使用，但那些都是旧式的CCTV，杰鸟。我想像素不够，并需要到监控室才能得到影像记录。”

杰森站起来拍了拍衣襟上的灰，看上去没怎么被打击到：“处理现场的人走得没那么从容，至少没能把整个防空洞全部搜寻一遍的余裕。我们现在来期待一下他是不是还漏了点儿什么。”

罗伊哭丧着脸被迫加入了杰森的苦力大军，十分钟后杰森开始用科莉威胁他。但当他从通风口的风扇里拆出一个最新款的针型摄像头后，罗伊看杰森的眼神都变了。杰森脸色反而沉了下来，他意识到自己的猜想被证实了部分。

——迪克或许正陷入巨大的麻烦中。他又怎么可能看不出来？只是这个陷阱被精心策划，有人想要蓝鸟从天上坠落。

“这小玩意儿可以实时传输，但摄录内容还是会记录在存储卡里。”罗伊飞快地拆解了到手的摄像头：“为什么没人来清理掉它？”

“因为没有必要。”杰森捏紧手掌：“找到它反而会让人更绝望。”

罗伊不满地冲他：“你完全可以不用那么神神秘秘的。”

杰森说：“你现在看到了这枚炸弹，但是同时你意识到起爆器就握在别人手里，并且对方随时可以引爆它……你猜内容什么时候会被公开？”

“所以现在怎么办？把它交给你的小男友吗？”

杰森已经彻底放弃纠正罗伊对迪克的称呼了，转而若有所思地盯着他：“我记得你以前把迪克喊作‘变异者猎犬，’你哪来的情报和消息？别告诉我是在塔马兰，我想没人能在科莉当值时光明正大地聊变异者话题，包括你。”

在杰森面前，罗伊的抗拒和隐瞒总是坚持不了很久，他溃败又委屈地大喊：“好吧！我承认我上网搜过些变异者的内容……特殊的网络，特殊的情报源。科莉是我女友，我总是想更了解她一点儿！这没什么错的！”

杰森情绪平稳地点头：“你没错，而我现在刚巧也想多了解我自己一点儿了。”


	18. Chapter 18

他们回到店里已经将近晚上了。罗伊去酒吧看望科莉安妲，又回了趟自己的公寓，最后挟着一身冰凉的空气从后门绕回杰森的工坊。

杰森有一台组装电脑，使用频率不太高。更多时候是罗伊为了打游戏不停地替他升级硬件软件。杰森只对开放射击类游戏有些兴趣，偶尔会和罗伊一起搓一把，意外的是他们俩都很擅长这个，只是惯用的武器有所区别。罗伊偏好各种复合弓箭，而杰森则喜欢用大口径双枪，面无表情地杀敌入阵，精准枪枪爆头，罗伊惊悚地宣称他内心住着一个亟需发泄的暴力狂人格。

现在杰森开始怀疑罗伊孜孜不倦地升级他的电脑别有所图了。

“这个是用来识别和抓取暗网动态页面，并且模糊我自己的ip。”罗伊在杰森无声询问的眼神里介绍他手边的小工具：“这是用来破解入网密码的。我靠这两个小东西找一些需要的情报。”

杰森翻了翻两个黑漆漆的金属盒，除了上头印着“Q-Tech”的字母外，没有任何收获。

“我是不是该问一问，这个一看就很超前的东西你到底是从哪儿搞来的？”

“好吧，你或许是该问。”罗伊叉起胳膊：“杰鸟，我们都有各自的秘密。”

杰森摇摇头拍了拍他的肩膀：“等你愿意说的时候，我大概更乐意做一个聆听者而不是审问者。”

由于变异者的“不见天日”的特殊性，正常情况无法在任何搜索引擎上得到相关的内容。但真正存在的东西永远无法彻底被抹除消息的流通。罗伊上暗网的熟练操作显示他远不是第一次做这个了，他甚至在某个变异者相关的情报论坛Gotham night拥有一个账号。

“军火库？”杰森整天第一次笑出了声：“认真的？我怎么不知道你有那么远大的志向？”

“你管得太多了，杰鸟。”罗伊红着脸咕哝。

暗网的变异者情报流通多而繁杂，由于不受限和无管制，小到幸存日游行案视频，“觉醒”药剂买卖，特殊互助会，大到变异者的“人口交易”，器官展示，斗殴赌博无一不在涌动。而关于迪克“变异者猎犬”的内容则从多年前就开始留存了。

“上面流传一个叫阿卡姆疯人院的地方……据说是个专门关押变异者的监狱。但没人知道具体地点在哪儿。”罗伊说：“而格雷森和BPD合作，抓捕变异者，将他们投入阿卡姆。但同时有消息透露他也在对变异者提供帮助……真假很难界定。”

杰森半自语喃喃：“他还尽是接触些疯狂的东西。”

“虽然这或许会伤到你，但由我看，变异者本身的存在就够疯狂了。”罗伊没看着杰森，难得用上严肃口吻：“你和迪克都是对的，杰鸟，我无法想象这一切混乱被曝光在人类眼皮下到底会发生什么，但绝对比现状糟糕太多了。”

“保守秘密很困难，罗伊。更何况是长期保守一个可怕的爆炸性秘密。我完全想不到迪克和他的合作者到底是怎么做到这一切的。”

杰森已经有些猜到他的小侦探的工作内容了，迪克大概是一个锚定点。他的状态同人类世界及“变异者”的无光世界紧密相关，他尽力保证普通人不意外踏足另一侧，也阻止力量出格的变异者们冲入阳光下造成恐慌和麻烦。

现在有人想破坏这维持多年的平衡，而迪克就是那个值得被击碎的最佳目标。

除了罗伊偶尔爬上去的情报及交易网站，他还给杰森看了光顾过的另一个——如果说Gotham night是变异者们狂欢的无序之地，Lazarus则是大灾难后现状变种的畸形产物。

要杰森来说，Lazarus表面整就是个信奉末日崇拜的邪教，他们积极鼓吹大灾难的作用，主张人类将在末日后获得新生，只有身为他们的教徒才能获得神明的宽恕，得到最后的幸存，回归初生的纯净状态。而他们将变异者称为“堕落者”，是恶魔附在人类身上的征兆，是神明对“不洁者”的惩罚，应该全部交由他们处理“净化”。

但杰森无视不了Lazarus对变异者的描述，上面声称对于任何变异者的相关线索都可以出高价收买，并确实有人因此获益。甚至展示出过多变异部位的清晰照片，以来佐证“恶魔论”的真实性——这可远不是一个普通聚众邪教能够轻易达到的程度。

违和感让杰森对此默默留了个心眼，但他一时半会也得不出更多结论。不过他已经开始享受思考带来的充实感了。

“虽然深网留存有庞大的变异者内幕，但所有人都默认不会将这些翻到表面世界来……这会断了他们的财路、乐子和生存空间。我猜不到什么人会想打破这个底线。”

杰森的视线在屏幕上黑色网页安静无声地快速扫视，神情极度专注，隔了好一会儿才意识到罗伊说了些什么，随口答道：“或许只是他们的利益体仍然不够庞大，某个程度上这个变异者和变异者生成的产业链都可以被牺牲，为了更高的利益。这是法则。”

罗伊自暴自弃地往椅背上一摊，没心没肺地开玩笑说：“这回好了，难不成最终boss是总统？我们都死定啦，杰鸟。”

杰森指着页面上的一条旧贴：“你听说过这个马库斯赌场吗？”

罗伊凑过去：“怎么了？”

“这是迪克的相关情报第一次出现在网站上……时间是六年前。因为涉及变异者的相关人口拍卖和地下赌拳，他撬了整个赌场，并让它在大火中彻底毁掉了。”

“你的男友可真够狠辣的。”罗伊登时肃然起敬：“我现在承认他可能只比科莉差那么一丁点儿。”

“你没抓到重点，罗伊。谁都知道布鲁德海文的赌博业是GDP大头，意味着这个行业在明面上也完全合法。”杰森有点烦躁地搓鼠标滚轮：“而这一切大部分是由现任市长欧内斯特·马德里加尔上任后促成的……当年所有布鲁德海文的人都知道马库斯，连老盖伦都在里面扔过骰子，它的幕后老板就是马德里加尔。”

六年前的赌场大火让老盖伦在杰森耳朵边悻悻念叨了好几日，他没理由忘记那些。马库斯几乎对所有成年人开放，只要你有兴趣，无论是赌轮盘还是黑杰克，甚至只是老虎机或猜大小，总能在里面摸上一把扔掉点财产。只是他从没想过这事竟和变异者及迪克·格雷森有关，半刻间有些恍然，仿佛迪克早已在无知无觉中浸入过他的乏味的生命。

罗伊·哈珀长大了嘴，满脸听到大新闻的茫然。他是外地人，侨居者，他有充足的理由没听说过当地的陈年八卦。

“我想说……就算是迪克，好吧，我现在得说他远远不止一个小侦探那么单纯无害了，他干了那么夸张的事，得罪过现任市长，但没有受到任何起诉或惩罚。”杰森用了一个很高调的开头，却迅速简单地结了尾：“有人在替他做交涉和扫尾。”

“你还记得他是个锦衣玉食的大少爷？”罗伊血泪控诉：“我可看见你房里那件坏掉的风衣了——我现在半年工资都买不起那一件！”

“如果你是在影射讽刺好让我给你加薪，我就当做没听见好了。”杰森重重哼了一声：“问题不止如此，据一些或许不太可靠的流言，当年马库斯的员工几乎都离开赌场，进入一些不太光明的行当。如果我是马德里加尔，我大概会对整件事耿耿于怀，没人喜欢被断财路。”

“所以……杰鸟你怀疑市长在报复迪克？”

杰森用食指缓慢而用力地揉搓额角，试图将盘桓于脑中的涩滞感多少化解些。事情已经从一个小线头拽出了整整一大坨乱麻，并且还在缠进更多的麻烦：“这仅仅是一种猜想和预推，但足够说明一些问题……很不幸，谁都不知道迪克·格雷森这么多年到底得罪多少人，会有相关利益者想置他于死地也毫不奇怪。”

罗伊听得五脏六腑一颤一颤，他默默从口袋里摸出摄像头里拆到的存储卡：“现在要看看内容吗？”

杰森太阳穴的血管又在突突跳了。他和罗伊对视了一会儿，他从好友眼里看到了紧张……和一丝对未知危险的兴奋。

“我得先说一句，杰鸟，我们现在退出或撒手还来得及。”罗伊抢在他开口前发表郑重声明：“我知道你的榉木书桌里有一张格雷森的名片，或者我们可以从科莉那里要来他弟弟的号码……无论那条路都可行，然后把东西交出去就结束了，没你想的那么复杂。”

这话居然是由看上去总是在随心所欲的罗伊来说。而杰森才通常是他俩中间更抱着谨慎及保底态度的人。

事实真是这样吗？

杰森足够理解迪克让他规避危险的意愿，换了他也同样会那么做。杰森猜到自己可能迪克面前碎裂过一次，侦探望他的眼神总带着点应激过头的保护欲。虽然丢失了些东西，但杰森更清楚自己远不止此，他不用依赖变异者的力量也足够坚实强韧。而遗憾的是，这点正是遇到迪克·格雷森后才让他真正明白的。

他拖着半条命和两片翅膀残喘挣扎着活下来，因为他得在地面上呆着，好在某只蓝鸟失足坠落时确保能及时接住他，并愿为此不惜代价。

他决不容许自己在这种关头被排除在外，他需要一个介入点，而恰好手中就握有一个。

“我可以选择看完再做决定。”杰森轻飘飘地抛回了话题。

罗伊·哈珀从喉咙里发出一声含糊的感慨，把存储卡插进读取器。

录像早在迪克出现之前就开始了，起初只有一个红发男孩无助地缩在防空洞的一角。杰森的脸色逐渐变得很难看，他认得那个鲜艳的发色。不好的直觉成真了——一个年幼的变异者。然后在罗伊和杰森沉默的目视下，男孩开始用墙不停撞击自己的脑袋或是朝半空胡乱挥手，断续的呜咽在空荡无人的防空洞只有绝望的回声。

“他在喊谁？”罗伊忍不住了。

杰森没回答，他注意到男孩身上出现了一些裂纹，血迹在衣服上蔓延开，甚至能看到皮肤下肌肉组织的异常延展。仅仅几十秒，瘦弱的男孩迅速膨胀成一个远超成人的巨型怪物，啜泣声和人性同时被令人头皮发麻的咆哮取代。

十三分钟后，迪克出现在录像内，变异者朝着墙壁疯狂发泄的攻击欲终于拥有了一个会动的目标。男人发出难以置信的低吼，风衣掉落在地露出背脊锋利的长骨节。

杰森听到罗伊在一旁惊异地倒抽了口气。

整个视频记录的最后一帧终止于迪克木然站在血泊中的背影，被血液染透的骨尾拖曳在身后地面，划过一道长长的痕迹。拍摄者得到了他全部想要的，只留下讽刺的无声黑屏。

“他们果然是相互熟识，包括科莉在内。”

杰森在全程一言不发的观看结束后才冒出了这么一句。

罗伊·哈珀则是一副备受打击和震惊的样子，他自从在这条街上这儿意外安定下来，已经很久没遭受这种反复的情绪蹂躏了。他后知后觉意识到科莉安妲不仅经历了一场恶战，并无限贴近过死亡，而他差点就失去了她。冷汗在背后遗留下一片恶心的黏腻。

“啊？”罗伊茫然转向杰森，好像在疑惑他怎么还能冷静地进行分析。

“从一开始就没什么意外成分，对方设下陷阱，希望掉进来的人就是迪克……或许也包括科莉。那人知道一些变异者的事，包括如何顺利触发觉醒。最糟糕的，他了解迪克的人际关系和行为模式，这才是最异常的。”杰森仍看着黑屏的电脑显示器，语调有些偏快：“迪克是个侦探，这几年时间足以让他学会怎么守护好隐私，他本应该能做好做个。”

“……现在怎么办？”

“我不知道。我该死地一点都不知道。”杰森隔了很久才说，罗伊直觉不太对头，伸手掰了掰他的肩膀，才看到杰森下唇被咬出一道深深的血口。

罗伊清楚他的意思。他们所得到的情报过少，压根无法在短期内找到谋划一切的人。现在仅仅只是无力地看着那堆炸药，却压根连引爆器握在谁手里都毫无概念。

可他们都太过不甘了。

“我到外头去跑一跑。”

沉默下厚重的窒息感渐趋饱和，罗伊·哈珀猛地撞开椅子站起来，在杰森开口前冲出了后门。

杰森也没打算拦他，他又独自坐了一会儿，起身挪动脚步到书桌前。罗伊不知道的是那张名片早就不在书桌的抽屉角落里了。现在它作为书签，被夹在一本杰森每隔一段时间就会翻看上几页的书里，书名是《Great Expectations》。他从书页里取出黑色的名片细细抚摸，琥珀香已经淡不可闻，但杰森总能捕捉到最后一丝。

他也有对罗伊都无法明言的私心。

他亲眼见过迪克备受打击的颓然无措，也无法保证侦探再看一遍监控录像后仍能安然无虞。说到底，杰森压根不打算这张存储卡里的内容被迪克知晓，他希望自己至少能替他砍断一些攀附而来的刺棘。

录像里迪克某些决断切实让杰森暗自心惊后怕，迪克或曾试图牺牲自己来控制住糟糕的局面，但他最终失败了，避无可避地被淹没在无尽的内疚里。可一切真就如侦探所以为的那么徒劳吗？

杰森垂下视线，细细回想记录中幼年变异者倒下的一幕——红发男孩的脸正清晰地直面摄像头，被忠诚记录了生命凋零前的短短数秒。

如果我没有看错的话……

杰森指尖擦过名片上幽蓝的鸟翼暗纹，无声叹息着将它贴上双唇，感受伤口传来阵阵刺痛。

迪克，我到底该怎么办？

-tbc-


End file.
